Strawberry Ice Cream and other miracle cures
by HM Grayson
Summary: Sam's son. Leah's daughter. What could possibly go wrong? NextGen fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings. This was originally written to help me chart the progress of a subplot-y relationship in my story _Chest Pains__, _about the next wolf pack. But I had so much fun writing it that it got a lot longer than I intended and so I'm now sharing it (it's mostly written, so expect updates at least twice a week). There's an assumption that you already know the characters and their relationships, but for anyone brave enough to follow this story on its own, there's a link to a family tree on my profile. For those who have read _Chest Pains_, this begins around Chapter 3 of that story.

As for what this story is: it's a love story, plain and simple. As simple as things are when you're a hormonal teenager that turns into a giant wolf.

Any and all facts about Jacob Black in the following chapters are Chuck Norris/Vin Disel/Neville Longbottom facts.

* * *

><p>Strawberry Ice Cream (and other miracle cures)<p>

* * *

><p>Baxter Uley had never wanted to see Judy Black naked until, well, he saw her naked.<p>

Whatever his older brother said—and he was kind of ignoring Brian out of hand, nowadays—it was weird that his brother was dating Dinah Black. Their mother and her mother were related. Their father had dated her mother. Their father and Jacob Black were also related. Jacob Black could bruise the air. It would be weird being interested in the Black girls.

Sure, he understood that Dinah was awesome—Baxter liked her better than Brian, nowadays, so he was glad they were dating. But it was just sort of understood around La Push that if Dinah Black wanted to do something, she would do it, so it was best just to give in while you could. Dinah was a born exception.

Judy was...Judy. Yeah, she hit puberty and it was good to her, but she had this bizarre habit of acting like she was five and enjoying it. Plus, it was painful, listening to her be happy-happy-happy! all the damn time. It was like watching a cheerleading chipmunk on speed on a roller coaster on fast-forward. It wasn't normal.

Of course, just because he wasn't interested in Judy that way didn't mean Baxter didn't like her. He liked her just fine. Out of all the people he was forced into a pack with, Baxter liked Judy best of all. There was no competition really. Brian was a bastard, Levi was an asshole, Will was a professional asshole and Bert, while all right, was also happy to keep to himself. Judy liked talking. To everyone, but still. It was kind of nice having someone in the pack who was friendly. And not crazy.

He never would have thought about seeing her naked if she hadn't phased in front of everyone and run off into the woods, giving him an excellent view of her very perky—um, yeah.

* * *

><p>Baxter did not think about seeing Judy naked.<p>

At all.

There was Brian for one thing. There was no way Baxter was going to admit his older brother had been right, that the Black girls were fair game. Not after teasing him for so long about liking their cousin. Worse, Brian would tell Levi.

Their Alpha. Her older brother. The one who randomly took ideas into his head and then carried them out no matter what the cost. The one who could knock a tree down accidentally. The one who though his sisters lived in ivory towers and would do _whatever_ he had to in order to ensure they stayed there.

With Levi came Will, who just thought he was Judy's older brother. Maybe if Baxter hadn't been able to read Will's mind, if he could have chalked everything up as rumours, than Baxter would have ignored Will, who was too grief-stricken from the loss of his imprint to care about anything, nowadays. But Will really had put a guy in a hospital with a fence post, really had been serious when he played with his mother's guns and those were facts that...were hard to ignore.

So...yeah.

Judy was Judy. Even if she did have—it didn't matter. Inter-pack dating hadn't been an issue before Judy showed up and it wasn't going to be an issue now that there was a wolf girl.

Sure, Levi and Will tended to stare at each other a lot and both ended up seething with obvious jealousy the second the other talked to anyone else for more than a minute, but, after all, they were _first_ _cousins_. Hopefully, they would just keep sublimating those feelings of theirs. So when it was just Levi, Will and Brian, there didn't need to be a rule against inter-pack dating.

After Judy arrived...there still wasn't a rule.

Bert didn't like her back to her disappointment, so Levi didn't bother forbidding anyone from going near her (though Baxter was sure that if someone had pointed this out, Levi would have done it without thinking because power mad didn't begin to describe Levi Black).

It was kind of a shame Bert didn't like her and not just because Levi freaked about his heartbroken sister was Levi being even more overbearing than usual. They would have been good together. Bert was quiet and Judy was loud and they would have suited.

The whole mess with the Bert and the Black sisters was not Baxter's business (say that ten times fast, Judy would have said and then done it). But it's not like Levi was lining up to listen to Bert. It was the kind of thing Brian would have done, except even Brian wasn't nice enough to console the guy who had imprinted on his girlfriend (the sister that _didn't _like him). So Baxter went over sometimes and got fed and listened to whatever it was that Bert wanted to say but couldn't tell anyone else in the pack.

Well, actually, usually Baxter ended up complaining about the patrol schedule and the fighting and the marking their territory because he liked complaining nowadays and Bert wasn't big on talking. But every once in a while Bert would just blurt stuff out.

Like: "She scared me."

"Dinah?" When talking about the Blacks girls, that was usually the right response.

"Well, yeah. But Judy, too."

"Judy...Judy Black, Judy? Cries when kittens appear in commercials, really believes that world peace will happen one day, apologizes to spiders before she flushes them down the toilet, Judy?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, you lost me," Baxter admitted.

"She's just...I mean, I like her. She's great. But...she scares me." Bert went quiet but Baxter had no idea what to say to that (_Judy_? With her too big for her face eyes and gangly limbs and a way of smiling that automatically made everyone around her happier? Scary? Really?) so the silence went on. Baxter was about to say something just for the hell of it when Bert beat him to it. The kid had been working on his explanation the whole time.

"She's always so excited about everything. All at the same time. It would be like dating a cyclone. She'd make me talk to all her friends and go out all the time and hang around her family."

"They're Dinah's family, too."

Not that imprinting took into account if you were sacred of her family or not.

"Dinah doesn't think their father is capable of dividing by zero."

"True. And she always gives Brian at least a week to prepare before she makes him see her dad."

Bert nodded and Baxter had a feeling the younger boy was filing it away for later. Maybe it should have bothered him that Bert was crushing on his brother's girlfriend, but it didn't and not just because Brian still believed their father should be allowed near them. Dinah wouldn't be interested (and if she was, there was nothing anybody could do about it).

Though Baxter had a good laugh at the idea that Judy might be scary. She might have been a little annoying with her adoration of Bert, but she wasn't scary. And even the fawning over Bert wouldn't have annoyed Baxter if it hadn't annoyed Levi, who, as usual, had to act like everything was end of the world drama.

* * *

><p>When he point blank refused to run with Brian one day, he was surprised Levi sent Judy in his brother's place. He had expected Will or Levi himself, someone who would try their best (they were very good at it) to make him miserable enough that he'd beg to run with Brian. He had been prepared to endure the torture. That's why he was grinning when she turned up.<p>

"Will I be able to get out of the washroom if I phase in there?" she asked.

She was the tiniest wolf, which was no surprise as she was the tiniest when they were human, just below six feet (shorter than her sister who wasn't a werewolf). The top of her head just barely reached his nose. He and Brian were the same height, now. His brother could suck it.

"The door's pretty small. It would be better if you changed in the shed."

The guys just threw their clothes down, but she liked trying to keep her clothes clean. Since she freaked out and accidentally phased least of all, her wardrobe was still partly intact.

Her nose wrinkled.

The shed didn't smell _that_ bad, but he did say, "The bedroom doors are slightly bigger. You could probably fit through one of those."

"Awesome. I'll be right back." And then she was in his bedroom (that he used to share with Brian, that he now shared with Artie) and she couldn't shut the door properly or she wouldn't be able to get out so...

"I'll meet you in the woods," he told her.

"Sure!"

He was not thinking about how there was a naked girl in his bedroom. It was just Judy. And Judy had a great right hook, so he was thinking about how Levi was being strangely understanding about not making him run with Brian when she showed up.

_Oh, Levi's not being understanding,_ she said. _Levi doesn't do that if he can help it. I asked Brian if we could switch, so I could have tomorrow morning off._

_What are you doing tomorrow?_

_Nothing._ Judy picked up the pace, trying to get a race started. _I just thought...it would really hurt Brian to think you didn't want to run with him._

Her concern for his dumbass brother did not make him feel guilty. At all. Not even a little bit. No sir.

_I don't want to run with him._

_I know._ She sounded disappointed. _I just...I didn't want to see his face when he found out. _

_He'll find out eventually._

_Maybe you'll change your mind before he does. _And she sounded so hopeful he didn't bother pointing out that there was no way in hell that was going to happen. He just focused on trying to outrun her.

They ended the run at the Call house, like they were supposed to. All the pack seemed to have clothes at each other's houses, so he grabbed a pair of shorts from the shed and went inside to see Bert. The two pack brothers exchanged greetings (Bert even paused the video game) and then Baxter mentioned that Brian wasn't the one waiting outside.

Bert hesitated. It pissed Baxter off, the way he couldn't stop making Judy feel guilty over something she didn't seem able to stop. She'd gotten her sister talking to the little nerd, for crying out loud. That had been above and beyond anything she thought she owed him.

"Marley's clothes won't fit her."

It was the wolf stuff. Baxter was not an angry sort of person and he should have known better. He wondered at them still having Marlena's clothing around the house, but didn't say anything. He'd never lost a sister; he couldn't imagine how he'd handle that. Besides, his dad had kept all _her_ clothes for over year, until Aunt Leah said it wasn't healthy and helped Francy pick out what she wanted to keep. Just a few of their mother's dresses and the jewellery were left for a while, until the dresses fell to pieces and the jewellery ended up pawned to pay for the booze his father needed to forget.

"Grab her some of your old clothes then. That should fit her well enough."

"She's not a guy."

"I know. But what else are we going to do?"

Bert just looked up. It was hard to tell if the kid was thinking or entering a new dimension. It was hard to know if you should interrupt him or not.

"Okay," the boy said suddenly. "I can bring it out to her."

"I'm grabbing something to eat."

It went without saying that there was a drawer in the house specifically for after-run snacks. Today, it was stocked pretty low, but there was a bag of chips and box of cookies that would suit. Baxter grabbed that and four sodas (Will wasn't around yet but he'd show eventually...and if he didn't, more for the rest of them).

The kids were already on the floor and Judy was talking about her first day back at school. She had rolled up the sleeves of Bert's shirt, but the wide neckline meant it was half-falling off one shoulder. For a wolf, she was pretty petite.

"You're really lucky you get to go back," Bert said.

"I know."

"How does that work, anyway?" Baxter said as he handed out the food. Her eyes lit up at the orange soda (something about colourful drinks being better for your health, or something, she had once explained—it was hard to understand, since she'd been laughing at the time). "I phased first, but they still won't let me go back for my senior year."

Any longer and he'd never be able to catch up, though he understood why he couldn't go back while he still occasionally lost his temper while tying up his shoes.

"That must really suck," she said. "Cookie?"

"Eat your feelings," Bert agreed.

Judy might have been his favourite, but Bert was growing on him.

"It's because Levi's my brother," she said. "Sorry."

Their Alpha was unapologetic about his bias. Baxter knew if he sucked up to Brian a little he could probably speed things along, but the thought of...it would be unbearable.

"And you're like the nicest person on the planet."

"Why thank you. But have you met my uncle?"

He laughed because, yeah, Seth Clearwater was running for sainthood.

"At least they're trying to make sure you graduate on time," Bert said.

Having Will mutter that he was an idiot was not making sure he graduated on time (okay, so he would never tell anyone because he knew it was the fastest way to get disembowelled, but when no one was around Will was a pretty good teacher, definitely a whole lot better at explaining integrals then Mrs. Emerson had ever been). Francy was the best tutor, tough but patient, though she was really busy. He could figure out what Brian was supposed to teach him on his own.

Bert continued, "I think they'll just have me take a few extra courses later."

Bert didn't care. School wasn't really his thing. _His_ parents hadn't insisted he go off to school his whole life, even though...Baxter had always been better with his hands than his head (when their dad used to teach them to fix things, Baxter had always picked it up the fastest; it drove Brian crazy that he couldn't just pick that kind of stuff up even though he seemed to get everything else as easily as breathing).

"It won't be so bad, Bert," Judy said.

Her tongue was orange from the soda, so it was kind of hard to take her seriously. Especially when it had stained her lips darker, making them look almost swollen.

"I know. There's no one I need to graduate with." He'd been a bit of a loner.

"I could help if you wanted to try keeping up, though," Baxter offered. "I did just do all that stuff last year."

"It's fine."

"I don't mind."

"Just think it over," Judy said, smiling brightly. "Baxter's right—it would be easy for him to help you." Then she frowned, making those red lips pout more. "You could help me, too, right? I don't want to fall behind."

"I'll help you. But you won't fall behind," Baxter said to the _sophomore_. "You start and our illustrious Alpha will stop running patrols and start having everyone tutoring you full time."

"Levi would do the same for anyone."

Which was part of the problem. It was okay to do some things in moderation. Levi Black did not seem to understand that.

"I'm not saying he wouldn't."

She cocked her head to the side, like he made more sense sideways. "You don't like him very much, do you?"

"I'm a werewolf. I'm pissed off at everyone by default."

"I'm not angry at everyone."

Bert reminded them: "You did get kind of pissed when Levi sat on you."

"Brothers suck," she pouted.

Baxter didn't need to be told that.

But he ran a few patrols with Brian because it didn't seem fair to make Judy rearrange her life to protect his older brother's feelings. He could mostly ignore Brian, anyway.

* * *

><p>During the summer he'd worked odd jobs, but Will had declared that Baxter wasn't making enough. Baxter was given two options—get a job or leave home. Will was not one for sugar-coating things. After two years of his family pretending their father didn't have a problem, it was kind of refreshing.<p>

Brian wanted to try to see if they could get him a job fishing, but that was full time and Baxter did want to graduate high school (probably before Levi got his diploma). His dad suggested—well, he didn't want to hear that. He got a job cleaning up after tourists at the lodges.

"You'd rather be a cleaning lady?" Levi asked with all his usual tact. Baxter probably never would have heard the end of it, if Will hadn't said, "It pays." Sometimes Levi's perpetual hard on for the older boy was useful. Besides, it's not like his brother could have defended him properly.

"Do you put those little mints on the pillows?" Judy asked him as he walked her home from school. They let him go back eventually, with strict instructions to take off whenever he wanted, though Baxter tried to go as often as he could.

"They don't give me mints."

"You could buy them yourself."

"Okay."

"You could. It would be fun."

"Yeah, cleaning up after people isn't supposed to be fun."

"Sure, it is," she insisted. "It's like you're getting paid to snoop though people's stuff."

"Snooping is illegal."

She just giggled, falling against him as she walked. "Only if you're caught."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's wrong either way."

"You're no fun," she said, poking him in the arm. "I still think you should give people candy. It makes you happier."

"It'll rot my teeth."

Judy sighed, loudly, melodramatically, trying to impress upon him that this was just foolish nonsense that he would outgrow one day if he worked very hard at it. "You wouldn't have to eat it. Just giving it to people helps."

"Okay."

"Seriously. Why else do you think Will gives me all those jujubes?"

Because he was too proud to show up at her house empty handed even though everyone on the rez knew Will and Paul couldn't get along to save their lives and sometimes it was better if Will didn't stay with his parents?

"Because he thinks you like them?"

"Well, yeah. But also because giving people candy makes you feel better. This is a true thing in the world."

A thought crept into his head and because this was Judy—and she would have been offended if he hadn't asked her everything that popped into his head—he asked, "Do you even like jujubes?"

"They're okay," she said with a shrug. "Jelly beans are actually my favourite, but Will was upset so he misremembered and it just didn't feel right to say—Jujubes are great, too. As long as it rots my teeth, I'm happy."

"I think you're making fun of me," he observed.

"Yup. Race you!"

And then she dumped her school bag at his feet, knowing he couldn't just leave it there and it would buy her even more time. But he didn't mind in the least that she would beat him (and rub it in his face for hours because that's what werewolves did). For reasons he didn't want to think about, Baxter didn't mind at all.

* * *

><p>Judy was fifteen.<p>

Baxter was not unaware of this fact.

Levi was two-hundred and eight-three pounds of muscle.

Baxter was very aware of _that_ fact.

Judy didn't look fifteen

Baxter was trying very hard to ignore what was, unfortunately, also a fact.


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you brave enough to read this as a stand alone here's some stuff that might help.

Ages of People to Know:  
>Year 1-Will Lahote (Paul's son)<br>Y2-Brian&Francine Uley/Dinah Black  
>Y3-Marlena CallLevi Black  
>Y4-Baxter Uley<br>Y5-Kara Cameron (Jared's daughter)/Bert Call  
>Y6-Judy Black<br>Y7-Arthur Uley  
>Y8-Ginger Walker<br>Y9-Timmy&Tommy Uley  
>Y13-Benjamin Lahote<br>Levi's 18 at the beginning of the story. So, say, Timy&Tommy would be 12, because they're six years younger.

Will imprinted on Marlena, who died the year before.  
>Brian=Ginger, who lives on the other reservation, so she isn't around much.<br>Levi=Francine. He is currently dating Kara. Francine is living in Seattle with Dinah, where they are both going to school.  
>Bert=Dinah, who is currently dating Brian (imprinted on Ginger).<br>Baxter hasn't imprinted and neither has Judy (Judy can't imprint, as far as I'm concerned).

Other important things to know: Emily died three years before the story started (ovarian cancer). Sam turned to alcohol to cope; he's sober and human now (for a few months) and Baxter still hasn't forgiven him.

I hope that helps a bit.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Baxter couldn't help wanting to avoid Brian. He learned it was better not to go to Levi, though, just quietly shift the schedules, because then Levi made it into this whole big dramatic fight when it wasn't. Baxter didn't hate Brian. He didn't, not even now. Brian was his brother. Baxter was just...so damn angry all the time. So he asked Judy and Bert (or Will, if he'd just been paid) and one of them would come through.<p>

Brian and Will were taking the next patrol, so he and Judy ended up back at his place (no one ever seemed to go to the Lahote place, now that he thought about it). The older boys were sitting at the kitchen with Sam, arguing over which debts it was necessary to pay off first. He could even hear his sister on speakerphone, still talking to Will even though Brian and their father went utterly silent the second Baxter walked into the room. He could take a hint—he just grabbed some of his sister's clothes for Judy and headed out of there.

Baxter needed to get Francy a new wardrobe. Or remember that Judy was taller than most girls, even if she was tiny for a werewolf (she was like a cotton ball when she phased, fluffy and white and so soft looking you couldn't help wanting to—).

He swore those shorts were looser on Francy. And the shirt was...it was really too cold out for a tank top, now that he thought about it.

"I'm starving," Judy said, grabbing onto his arm. She was always like that, a kid in a store holding onto her daddy's hand. "Do you guys have ice cream?"

"They're talking business in the kitchen."

"We'll hide out with the guys."

With Judy around, things were a lot simpler. She said hello to everyone (Baxter didn't snarl at anyone, so he considered it a job well done) and then she grabbed some food, teased Brian, said goodbye and grabbed Baxter's hand and pulled him into the family room.

"Shove over," she said to Artie and the kid did. It was bizarre, the way they looked like were from different decades, even though Artie was only a year younger. They had the same haircut, except hers made her look like some kind of fairy (a werepixie, or something). And the shirt he really shouldn't have grabbed was making it obvious that even if she did have short hair she was most definitely not a guy. Judy's legs went on forever and he kind of wanted to—

"What are you guys up too?" Baxter asked.

It was a rule, in the Uley house, that you never asked the twins what they were doing unless you had hours of free time. Because the twins were always in the middle of an epic adventure and they were not afraid of drafting anyone stupid enough to interrupt them into helping. But Baxter was in the mood for a distraction and Tommy and Timmy were always good for that.

Except when they weren't.

They were on a hunt (of course) and so they raced around the room after him. It would have been okay, except he had to let them catch him eventually (it was a rule about being an older brother) and then they decided that Artie was their next prey. One second his brother was on the couch, the next he was escaping over the back and Judy was giggling and leaning over the back and...Francy really needed to buy longer shorts.

Baxter sat down on the couch (because if she was beside him, at least then he couldn't stare) and wondered what the hell was wrong with him, the world, and everyone in it.

"Guys, don't break anything," he reminded his brothers. Brian sometimes tried to replace things and then Will found out and then Levi ordered them to make up and it was all unbearable. He couldn't handle the three of them on top of everything.

"You're being a crankypants," Judy said, like she was five.

Then she put a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth and groaned in ecstasy. What was wrong with the girl? Couldn't she just pick a maturity level and stick with it?

"No, I'm not. I'm just like this now."

"No, you're not. But if you don't stop, I won't let you have any ice cream." And she smirked, this dumb little happy smirk that should not have been possible.

He had no choice.

She was damn fast. He barely moved towards the carton in her hands before she dove across the couch. Thankfully, he was pretty fast himself. He managed to get his arms around her and by virtue of being bigger (and the fact she had to make sure not to drop their precious food) his fingers could brush the carton and if she would just stop wiggling he would be able to grab it. Maybe if she would stop giggling he could get the food.

"Give her the ice cream."

Baxter stopped fighting and Judy scrambled away, gloating about her prize. Brian held out another box of ice cream. "Here."

"It's fine."

And Brian's eyes were begging him to take it, this little thing, but he didn't want ice cream and he didn't want his brother's help and, god, he really couldn't move from the couch right now so if Brian could just leave...

A box was pushed in his face.

"I love strawberries," Judy cooed at his older brother. "Thanks, Brian."

"Sure, kiddo."

And her face—why did his brother have to be such a jerk? All the older guys seemed to love rubbing it in her face that she was too young for their pack.

"Strawberry's your favourite?" he asked as she sat back down beside him.

"Nah. I hate—" She pushed the box at him. "I'm not hungry."

"Fine." Chocolate and strawberries and a spoon she had been far too nice to. He had enough to work with. Baxter scooped up a spoonful of strawberry (it was _his_ favourite because of course his older brother...) and then as much chocolate as he could. Then he put the whole thing in his mouth, not unaware of her dark eyes on him. "Mmm...mmmm...mmm..."

"Shut up," she said. But her finger may have slipped into the carton of chocolate and she was smiling again, so whatever.

* * *

><p>Their pack was funny, sometimes.<p>

Will and Brian and Levi were the oldest, so it kind of made sense that they hung out. Except not. When they were growing up Baxter had never really gotten it, the way everyone would say that Will was the oldest and the twins were Dinah's age. Brian and Francy were as close in age to Will as they were to Dinah. The school calendar said otherwise, but if you just counted in months, they were all pretty close in age, just eight months apart (and the twins had always been mature for their age and Will and Dinah hadn't been...so how did Will end up the oldest and the twins ended up Dinah's age?).

Levi was his age.

This was just a _fact_.

Five months separated them. Five months. If Brian saw eight months as a sign that Dinah was his age, then surely five months meant Baxter and Levi were equals.

And yet _somehow_ Levi thought they were worlds apart. Levi thought he had the right to talk down to Baxter. Levi thought he could order Baxter around. It didn't make any sense.

Five months.

Brian didn't care because he was used to Baxter being his little brother. And Will didn't care because Will didn't give a shit about anyone. But Levi should have gotten over himself because it was just five freaking months.

Instead, they just assumed he'd hang out with Bert who was twenty-two months younger.

Yeah, the pack was funny sometimes.

Or not so funny.

But the kid was all right and sometimes Baxter just needed a break from Artie and the twins and their excitement that Dad was almost back to normal again (and the way Dad would smile at him, pleading, begging, as if he could pretend that nothing had happened).

"Do you think we could set Will up on a date?"

Of course, sometimes the kid was just nuts.

"What?"

"I just think he could use it. If he put himself out there again..."

"You could tell him to stop coming around."

"No." It was the sharpest thing he'd ever heard Bert say. If Will was clinging to hid imprint's memory by clinging to her brother, then the kid was doing the same thing back. He was just being slightly less self-destructive about it. "I just...I think she'd want him to stop...to start, really. Doing something. Anything."

"Sometimes it's better to stay single. Just look at Brian."

Even in another city, Dinah managed to do more than Brian could living in the same damn house as them and Baxter wasn't sure who it said more about. But Brian could read a book just once and tell you everything in it, so it's not like his brother was useless. He just...with Dinah around, there was no point in doing anything because Dinah would just come along and do it better.

"Or Levi," he couldn't help sneering.

Francy wouldn't fall for that macho act even if Levi was her imprint. Baxter didn't know Kara that well, but they'd gotten along well enough and she was a nice girl. What she saw in that headcase he just did not know. All Baxter knew was that Levi didn't deserve either of them and having both in his life was messing Levi up but good.

Bert ignored his valid point, but by now Baxter knew that didn't mean he hadn't heard. Bert would think it over and if he was convinced, he'd say something later.

"Judy thinks if we start talking to Will now, we might be able to get him mentally ready in, say, March or something."

The idea of them cozied up and playing matchmaker made him laugh.

"You kids keep trying,"

Bert thought awhile as Baxter tried to get all the crumbs out of the chip bag. It wouldn't do to waste anything. He was starving all the time now.

"I wish I could have liked her back," Bert said suddenly.

"Yeah? Judy?"

"Sure. We have fun together." How sweet. "It's kind of weird. I never thought that one day the way I was intimidated by Dinah would suddenly be...fun."

Baxter snorted a little. That kind of summed up why he didn't mind when Dinah took it into her head to remind his father that he wasn't needed. The fire-blazing eyes were awesome.

"But if it hadn't...I mean...Judy's pretty awesome. I'm glad we stayed friends."

"So are the rest of us. It would have made things pretty awkward."

"Judy's good at making things not awkward. I think...if we had gotten together the pack would have been good about it as long as she was happy."

"You almost sound like you want to get with her now."

"No," Bert said firmly. Like Baxter was missing the obvious. "Dinah's the one for me. Definitely."

"Even though she has a boyfriend?"

"Well, I might not be the one for her, but...I'm glad things worked out the way they did. I'm glad Judy got over me. I just hope she finds someone else."

"Sure." Baxter laughed. "Wow, you're almost as subtle as Levi."

"No one's that bad." Bert sounded offended. "Really?"

"Nah. Obvious, but not Levi-obvious. How am I?"

"Actually, pretty subtle. If Will hadn't said anything—"

"Will knows?" Will knowing was almost worse than Levi knowing because even though no one on planet earth could bluster the way Levi could, if Will was angry he would actually put Baxter in the ground.

"Oh, of course not. Will is the most unperceptive observant person on the planet. He just knows that when he's supposed to run with Judy, you're more likely to want to avoid your brother."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. He won't ever figure it out." Bert frowned. "I think being a werewolf means we don't get human emotions that well."

Or that the older members of the pack were emotionally stunted idiots, but Baxter kept that observation to himself.

* * *

><p>Work was exhausting and keeping up with school was exhausting and babysitting the terrible trio that were his younger brothers was exhausting so when Judy walked into his room he was too tired to get off the floor.<p>

"Levi said you can skip patrol tonight," she said as she lay down beside him.

"Best news I've had all day."

He could have kissed her, he was so grateful.

"Levi's sorry he scheduled so much for you lately."

Idiot Alpha. But the anger Baxter had been feeling for the past two weeks faded at the prospect of a night off. He could go to bed before midnight. Oh thank you. And Judy was lying down beside him.

"He making you patrol instead?"

She giggled. "Nah. He's doing it. I gave him puppy eyes."

"Evil."

Even though she looked nothing like a wolf just then, she did look kind of...fluffy. Like something you wanted to hold close.

"Yup. So, why are we lying on the floor?"

"It's better for your posture."

"Seriously?"

"No."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Uh huh."

"Stop it," she said. When she hit him, it wasn't exactly lightly, though he doubted she meant it to be hard. Not one them really knew their own strength. She was laughing, so he didn't really care that it did hurt. "Really. Why are we lying on the floor?"

"I'm supposed to be making the beds. I got them stripped but...I was tired. So I'm on the floor."

"Makes sense."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does," she insisted. He looked over at her and took in the way her whole face was just lighting up, eager to make him feel better, and had to smile.

"Fine. It makes sense."

"I'm glad we agree." She lay back down and tilted her head, so he could feel her hair against his ear. "How are the school applications going?"

"I don't know." Baxter sighed. "I don't even know if I want to..."

He couldn't tell Brian; Brian wanted so badly to go off to school. Brian would be so good at it, would love it so much...Brian deserved it. And he was working so hard to make sure his little brother could go to school and...

"It's okay if you don't want to go," Judy said. She gave him a sad sort of smile when he turned to stare. "It is your life. If you want to do something else, then do it."

"I don't know what I want to do."

"Well...I think that's okay to."

"Yeah?"

"Sure. You got anything to eat? I'm starving."

"How are you still so little when you eat so much?" he asked as he rolled over, reaching under Artie's bed for whatever he'd hoarded. When they were little, Baxter had to share with Brian (their mom had made them a little sign to put on the door...Dad had broken it one night when looking at her writing had been too much...Brian had saved the pieces, glued them back together, told him to hide it as if Baxter wanted the stupid thing anymore, as if it meant anything now that she wasn't there). Francy got her own room because she was a girl, but it was barely big enough for her single bed. Brian got the room now. The twins no longer had to share with Artie, who got promoted to Brian's old bed.

"Hey!" Judy pushed him in the back, to show her displeasure. "I am not little. And I can still take you."

That made him laugh; he knew it was werewolf arrogance, not him, but he couldn't help laughing.

Artie only had the one chocolate bar; he was still laughing, so he rolled back onto his back and waved it in her face.

"Come get it."

Baxter had all the advantages of size and strength, but she had all the advantages of being gorgeous and wiggly and very competitive, so they were evenly matched. She pounced on him, he rolled her underneath him, warm skin under his hand and he was so distracted by the way his hand had slipped under the tank top, she rolled them over so she was on top. The loss of contact meant he could think enough to raise his hand above his head, so she had to lean over and the view meant he almost lost. Werewolves didn't like to lose, no matter the view, so he grabbed her arm and pulled her off and suddenly they were wrestling, really wrestling, with moves that had been passed down from Brady, who had once wrestled. But he couldn't forget the feel of her skin, or how she burned, even through the few layers of clothing that separated them.

And when he finally got her pinned underneath him, both of them panting from the effort, bodies pressed together, Baxter was painfully aware of how aware his body was of hers.

There was no way she couldn't tell, either, because the wolf part of him made sure he beat her before he started to worry about how it was a shitty thing to do, rubbing your boner on some beautiful young girl (whose brother could punch out an elephant).

But Judy was just looking up at him, smiling, her dark eyes sparking, her short hair sticking up every which way so the resemblance to a pixie was hard to miss. And she was still panting, chest rising and falling in a hypnotic rhythm. Her lips parted; her pink tongue darted out, leaving them moist and glistening.

Baxter kissed her.

Just lightly, because she was fifteen and so soft underneath him and he'd heard from her sister she'd had a tough time last year with Dan the douche. But he did kiss her, let his lips linger against hers and his eyelids flutter closed.

When he pulled back, she had stilled completely. At least until she headed butted him.

He didn't scream—he just kind of growled as he clutched his nose and rolled off her.

"It's not fair," she said, sitting up, looking reproachful. "How come when you guys do it, it's just part of being a wolf, but when I do it I have to get over myself?"

"What?"

It wasn't broken, he didn't think, but he was finding it very hard to pay attention to anything when the smell of blood was demanding his attention.

"You fight and it doesn't matter that you don't even like me, just that it's a fight so yay! But when I like fighting, everyone treats me like I'm nuts."

He blinked.

"Judy, I didn't—"

"You can't do it again, okay?" she said as she stood up. "Levi'll kill you. And it would suck to die for someone you don't even like."

Then she walked out of his room.

He blinked some more. She didn't get it. How did she not get it? Judy seemed to get everything and everyone, so how did she think he was in some sort of battle lust mode? He swore a bit. There had to be something he could do to make her get—

"What did you do to Judy?" Artie asked as he came into their room. "She looked pissed. I didn't even know she could get mad."

Baxter groaned and kind of wanted to die.

"What did you do? Steal her food?"

"I kissed her," Baxter admitted to the ceiling.

"For real?" Baxter turned to glare at his little brother, who was not trying to hide the way he was snickering. "Isn't she like our cousin?"

"Shut up." Baxter grabbed the pillow off his bed and threw it to make a point. He might have deserved it, but still. Now was not the time for Artie to rub it in.

"Ow." Artie dumped the pillow on him. "Is it like some family curse where we have to like the Blacks?"

"Well, the good news is there's only Levi left. And since he's going to kill me when he finds out I just kissed his little sister, you better not have a crush on him."

As he started taking the covers off his drums, Artie asked, "Does he own a shirt?"

"Probably not. He seems to think clothing is for wimps." Baxter sighed. "It makes it easier for him to phase, which makes it easier to kick my ass."

Artie laughed and then started hitting things, singing all the while.

_Baxter, Baxter, you're so screwed  
><em>_Baxter, Baxter, you're one dead dude.  
><em>_Baxter, Baxter, you're under attack  
><em>_No one punches like Levi Black!_

"Unfunny."

"He hasn't even killed you yet and already your sense of humour is dead? Sad, man. Real sad. Also," Artie said as he picked up some sheets of music he had lying around, "That was Bowie, so it was obviously totally awesome."

"We're still on the glam rock phase? Artie, can we at least get into the new millennium, please?

"I thought I told you I'm Art now."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Art Uley. It sounds better."

"Like Art Garfunkel?"

"Yes." Artie—sorry, Art—frowned. "No. Crap. I can't be named after the talentless one."

"You're such a snob."

As Baxter left the room, the kid called, "And you're a walking corpse who likes his cousin." And then from behind the door he started belting out: "Baxter, Baxter, say goodbye! Baxter, Baxter, you're going to die! Baxter, Baxter, you'll end up a mess! Levi Black—"

The really sad part, sadder than the fact it was kind of catchy, was that it was probably true.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I could have sworn I mentioned this somewhere, but I couldn't find it, so oops. That must be annoying. Emily died of ovarian cancer, three years before this story starts.

* * *

><p>Since he was alive a week later, Baxter figured Judy hadn't told Levi. If she had told Levi, her big brother would have killed him. If she had told anybody who hadn't kept it to themselves, Levi would have killed him. Baxter was alive, so ergo Levi did not know.<p>

And now he could fix it.

He had to wait until she had the night off and he had the night off and Levi and Will were busy running patrol together and Brian was there to watch the boys. But eventually, with some help from an unquestioning Bert and a smug Art, it worked out.

Baxter headed over before her parents were home from work and rang the doorbell.

"We're ringing doorbells now?" Judy asked him when she opened the door, tilting her head. She wasn't mad, thankfully, just a little confused.

"I thought I'd try something different. You hungry?"

"Always. You wanna come in and see if we've got anything?"

"Actually, you want to go out to get something? My treat, since I kind of owe you for the other day."

"Awesome." So he was firmly in the friend zone, but forgiven. It would do for now. Plus, she was wearing shorts, tiny running shorts that rode up just a little as she darted into the house. "Let me just leave a note."

When she came back out, she had pen on her hands. Her hair was sticking up in the back, so he reached over and tried combing it down.

"Short hair blows," she said, licking her hand and matting her hair down when she could feel he wasn't having any luck. "I don't know how you guys stand it."

He liked the way her hair made her look like some kind of woodland sprite. So he told her and she just laughed at the idea that she was a fairy.

"It would be awesome to sound like a bell when I talked. And the vavavoom thing Tinkerbell has going on is hot."

Baxter did not say that sometimes it was nice when it wasn't so obvious, when there was just the hint of a curve under her cousin's old too big for her tank or a pair of too short shorts, the kind of curves that were only really obvious when it was just the two of you...but he had a few thoughts about it.

"Wasn't she kind of a bitch?"

"Tinkerbell? No! She was just misunderstood. Peter just didn't appreciate her, that's all."

Why was he talking about Disney characters? He complained all the time when the twins made him do it, but somehow it wasn't so bad when she did it. Not that it had anything to do with the way she was clinging to his arm again.

They talked a bit to Kara when she sat them at the restaurant and Baxter still couldn't figure out what she saw in Levi. She seemed so normal. She was heading to see Francy soon, so he made her swear to do some recon. He had to make sure his big sister was happy, after all.

"So, what would your spy name be?" Judy asked. He couldn't say that he had ever given it any thought, but Judy was pretty amazing at thinking up spy names, so he was spoiled for choice.

Kara gave him a small smile when she brought the food that told him she knew exactly what he was doing (and later she just handed him the bill without asking if they wanted to split). It was nice having someone who noticed. Judy was trying to sword fight with the little plastic swords that had come in their drinks. The choreography was tricky, she warned him, so she was giving it her full concentration. She didn't care that the people at the table over were looking at her like she was mental (he did care, but wished he didn't). Maybe she really was a fairy. She was definitely not human.

They went down to First Beach after because he didn't want to go for a run and she said they had to do something after eating all that food. The sun was setting and it was getting colder, so they had the beach to themselves. Neither minded the cold, so they could stay as long as they wanted.

"Let's go out on the jetty," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "See if we can't touch the sunset."

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible."

"Nu uh. You're a werewolf, sir. You have to banish that word from your vocabulary."

"I have to, huh?"

"Yup. We can do anything. I'm a pixie, remember? Maybe I can fly."

She leapt easily onto the rock formation that led out into the sea. Maybe even to the ends of the earth. The grace with which she danced over the rocks made him a little envious, but he was a werewolf, too, so he tried to see if he could beat her to the end.

She got there first, but she had barely sat down on the last rock before he was there beside her.

"See?" she said. Her head rested against his shoulder and she stretched one hand out as far as it would go. "I'm touching the sunset."

He reached out and found from this angle it kind of did look like he was touching the horizon. The water lapped at the rocks around them, blowing the scent of salt and sewage at them, but he was more preoccupied with the scent of her just beside him. It was even better than the forest.

His fingers brushed hers on the horizon and when she didn't pull away he figured this was his shot. He folded her hand in his and pulled them down from the sky. Then he turned to see her puzzled expression, a tiny crease on her forehead that he wanted to kiss away. Explanation first. He didn't think his nose would survive otherwise.

"Judy? When I kissed you last week it was because I really like you."

It took her a second to respond.

"Huh?"

But she sounded a little breathy. That could be promising.

"I really like you. It's not some wolf thing. It's not anything but...I like you."

"Well, of course you like me," she said, still frowning. "We're friends. Pack. But you...you want to...?"

"Kiss you. Again," he supplied. And again. And again. But he kept that to himself, since he didn't want to scare her off.

"Oh."

She pulled her hand away, then turned her face from him. But she didn't leave, at least.

"I...I just felt like you should know. I'm sorry if—"

"I don't get it," she said as she turned back around. Now she seemed frustrated, the way Will got when Baxter solved the equation properly but forgot to write the negative sign at the end. "We've been friends our whole lives and now—why would you crush-like me now?"

"I know we've known each other for a long time and there was never anything..." Well, of course there wasn't. He'd thought she was a sweet kid, but a kid and then he hadn't thought about her at all. "I don't know what changed. But it did. At least, for me."

"I still don't get why."

Baxter didn't quite understand either. He just knew it suddenly seemed so obvious that everyone should be crazy about her.

"Because you're you. You're amazing and funny and sweet and kind and generous and...pick a positive adjective and it describes you. You're incredible."

Half chewing on her knuckle she thought it over. Then: "You can continue."

He let himself laugh at how adorable she was (she would have been offended if he didn't laugh when he felt like it). Then he said, "And when I'm with you and I see you and you're so happy and I don't even know why half the time but it makes me think that maybe things are good and I can be happy, too."

The words spilled out in a desperate attempt to make her understand. But they were true. She might have been a little silly, sometimes, but she was joyful about life in a way that he hadn't been in a long time.

A long, long time. He'd been twelve when his mother started...but there were the younger boys to look after and Brian was so brave and so he had to try to be like his big brother and like their father, so tall and reassuring, so quick to drive the nightmares away. And when it had all fallen apart he knew he hadn't been there to pick it up, he'd just watched and blamed everyone and wished someone would fix it for him.

Baxter didn't like the person he'd become.

That had been the worst part of becoming a werewolf. All of a sudden he could see himself the way other people had been seeing him and damn if he hadn't been unimpressed.

But Judy didn't seem to see that. Judy just saw how people could be better if she poked and prodded and stuck out her tongue enough. So, yeah, she might have been fifteen, but she was a whole hell of a lot smarter about life than he was.

"And it helps you're insanely hot."

Damn. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"You think I'm—"

She couldn't even say it. But it was making her smile, so he continued.

"Yeah. It should be illegal for you to wear those shorts."

"Huh." She sounded pleased. "Cool."

He laughed again, which helped release some of the tension. It was all well and good that he was pouring his heart out and she was feeling flattered, but it would be nice of her to get to the point before he had an anxiety attack.

"I've never thought about you like that," she said bluntly. There was no malice on her face and though it felt a bit like being kicked in the gut he tried not to let it incapacitate him.

"Not even after last week?"

"I tried not to think about last week. I was pretty sure Levi would kill you if he found out."

"Just beat me until I couldn't walk."

"Lost all feelings below your waist."

"Probably."

She sighed. He could feel the air hot against his face. "I...I like spending time with you. I just...I never...I never thought of you like that. Ever."

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well...I think you should let me kiss you again. You can think it over and if doesn't sound so bad, you should let me take you out on a proper date. Just to see."

"A proper date?"

"Well, something like tonight. Only you would know it's a date."

"This was a date?"

"I think that depends on if my nose is bleeding at the end of it."

She giggled. "Sorry about that."

"Well, I should have asked first."

"I didn't really mind. You just surprised me." She was looking at her hands, now. "So if this is a date, then you should kiss me after you walk me home. Right?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to. We could just pretend I never said anything."

"Stay friends?"

Baxter had no idea what that tone in her voice meant; he cringed at the words, regardless. "If that's what you want."

"I...I want to go swimming."

"What?"

"Swimming. We should go."

"Now?"

"Yeah," she said, scrambling up, trying to pull him to his feet. "It'll be fun."

"It's dark."

"So?"

"It's almost November."

"You're a werewolf. Come on, Baxter. Please?"

"Just jump in?" There may have been a sigh, though he tried to hide that. Even if the water was going to be freezing and she had kind of avoided the whole question of what was going to happen with them.

"Sure. Well, you should probably take off your shirt. We're going to want a towel after."

And she just jumped off the rocks before he could tell her there were a lot of ways to get him to take off his clothes that were a lot more fun.

"Holy shit! That's cold!"

"You know, I think I might just stay here," he teased. She splashed a little, but stopped when she saw he was taking off his shirt (she did have a point about a towel). They'd shed their shoes pretty quickly after the diner, so he didn't have to bother about those. She was treading water now, waiting impatiently, so he dove into the water.

He managed to keep the cursing mostly in his head. Mostly.

"It gets better," she promised.

"If I don't have toes after this, I'm going to be unhappy."

"You? Unhappy?"

"Ouch." So maybe he splashed her in the face.

Judy could be a little vindictive.

"I can't believe you tried to drown me," he said sometime later after they had finally called a truce. She just laughed.

"You started it."

Being able to see her despite the limited light was one of the benefits of turning into a wolf that he hadn't appreciated before. There were other benefits, too, he was starting to realize.

"I can't believe I'm not still cold."

"Told you."

"You did. This was a pretty good idea." Even if his jeans were a little heavy in the water. "I'm sorry I doubted your brilliance."

"You should be," she said easily. Then: "You look nicer when you smile."

"Okay."

She splashed him again, despite the truce. He let it go.

"My fingers are all wrinkly," she complained.

"Time to get out?"

"I think so."

There were a few rocks low enough in the water (bless the night vision) that it wasn't nearly so bad getting out as Baxter had thought it would be. The air was biting once he got out, but hopefully that would go away soon enough. Shaking off the water, as if that would keep the cold away, he looked over to find Judy still treading water.

"You coming?"

"What?"

"I thought you were all wrinkly?"

"Oh. Yeah. Coming. Hey, you think you can lift me out of the water?"

She was too curious to let it go. Chances were she'd just pull him in, but he held his arm over the water. Surprisingly, she just grabbed unto his forearm. "Ready," she called up.

It was a bit scary. Lifting her was nothing; even staying balanced on a slippery rock while he had an extra hundred pounds hanging off his arm was a whole lot easier than it should have been. And Baxter would have freaked out about the wolf stuff, but Judy was...yeah.

He set her on the rock and went to grab his shirt because she was freezing (and drenched and her clothes were clinging to her and he really needed to be back in the freezing water, like, yesterday). Keeping his eyes firmly on her face (mostly), he wrapped her up. Even now, she still radiated heat.

"You don't have to," she murmured, but she didn't give the shirt back to him either.

"We should go home before we freeze to death."

It would be better to get her home before her parents hunted them down (sticks and stones can break bones but Jacob Black will kill you...it was an old saying around the reservation and Baxter didn't want to learn how true it was). She nodded, clutching the shirt around her even more tightly and then gave a little shake, the water from her hair flying everywhere.

"You going to walk me home?"

She was indestructible and he wanted a warm bath. Baxter almost said no automatically. Thankfully, the cold hadn't killed _that_ much of his brain.

"If you want me to."

"Okay."

Her voice was quiet, the way she was quiet the whole way back, though this time instead of taking his arm like she always did she just took his hand. Baxter glanced over at her a couple times, but Judy was looking steadfastly at the ground and he had no idea if it was something or not.

They stopped down the street from her house though neither of them said anything. They probably shouldn't get any closer if they didn't want to be overheard by her parents or her brother or anyone. The Fuller's front porch would keep them mostly hidden from view. Not that they were hiding, but it was just nice to have some privacy.

She still hadn't dropped his hand. It was definitely something.

"Last chance to back out," she murmured as he stepped closer.

He managed not to laugh, but only barely. If she wasn't letting go of him, he wasn't letting go of her. He brought his free hand up to cup her face, thumb gently lifting her chin. "If you want to stay friends, we don't have to do this. But, just so we understand each other, I want this."

Judy just blinked quickly a couple of times and didn't leave. He could feel her trembling a little and it was almost funny after how eager she was to tear vampires apart with her teeth that he could make her nervous. But her tongue darted out again and her lips were gleaming in the street light, so he figured now was his chance.

He took it.

It might be the only time he ever got to kiss her again, so he was determined to make the most of it, to remember everything he could. The skin of her cheek was just as soft as it looked, her lips even softer. There was still the taste of the cherry cheesecake she had eaten for desert on her lips and he made sure to kiss away every crumb he could imagine clinging to her. Why wouldn't they want to stay? She was sweet and soft and...tentatively touching his chest. It was kind of embarrassing, knowing that she'd be able to feel the way his heart was hammering just then (of knowing this _had_ to work or he'd be even more lost).

Then he felt her nip at his bottom lip.

It hadn't occurred to him to try pushing his luck, but since she didn't mind he moved closer and finally got access to the little pink tongue that had been driving him nuts for weeks. It had been a while and he'd forgotten how good it could feel, and then he stopped thinking about how she was warmer than she should be and just enjoyed the feel of Judy's mouth under his. Everything was _more_ now and for the first time since August he realized being a werewolf was maybe the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Someone down the block dropped their garbage can on the curb and the noise was enough to make the two werewolves jump. Judy looked down when she caught him looking at her, but giggled quietly and moved back into his arms.

"Do I get any hint about how the thinking over might go?" he asked.

She gazed up at him with her big dark eyes that always looked so frank. "I think," she said slowly, "That you should definitely keep trying to convince me that we should be more than friends."

"Yeah?"

As she backed away towards her house, she said, "I really liked that. And...I really liked it." Judy was giggling, walking backwards, stumbling a little, drunk off her own laughter and all he could do was smile. "And I liked tonight. I really...it was good. You were...keep at it." She gave a little fist pump. "I think you have a pretty good shot."

"Okay. Good."

She nodded again and then burst out laughing, turned around, turned back and handed him his shirt, laughed some more, and then rushed down the street.

Baxter did not grin the whole way home. That would have been ridiculous. But...maybe there was something to the magical pixie theory after all.


	4. Chapter 4

After patrol, Baxter headed to his house all by himself. It wasn't that Will was avoiding anyone, just...Baxter got the sense that Judy and Bert were the only ones who didn't have to endure hours of pained silence if they were running with the oldest member of their pack. Or maybe Will _was_ avoiding Levi or Brian or Sam because when Will sensed the mess of people at Baxter's house, he decided to head home without getting fed (or maybe Will had finally discovered common sense and was happily avoiding the chaos).

Judy and Bert and the twins were playing basketball on their driveway when Baxter arrived. Judy grinned happily when she warned him her brother was not happy, but since Levi was inside, Baxter just enjoyed it.

His good mood lasted until he was in Levi's presence.

Everything was normal then.

Fortunately, today Levi just wanted to boss him around a bit. Baxter wasn't sure if it was because Brian and Will let him order them around (Will might protest, but if Levi wanted something...Baxter wouldn't have stood between Will and what Levi wanted for anything) or if Levi was just naturally that much of a blowhard, but whatever the reason, there was no stopping Levi from telling everyone what to do.

At least he left quickly.

"I'll talk to him," Brian promised. "Tell him to stop dumping the worst patrols on you."

Like that would work, but Baxter didn't say that because...he hated how reassuring he still found Brian.

"I can handle it," Baxter said instead. "You doing dinner or do you want me to?"

"Dad's got it."

Baxter had nothing to say to that, at least nothing he could say with Art on the couch. Well, almost nothing. "How nice of him to condescend—I'll be outside if he forgets."

"Bax..."

Baxter ignored that. Tommy tossed him the ball when he showed up outside and he asked, "So what are the teams?"

In the interests of fairness, he ended up partnered with Judy. The two of them had always been pretty decent players, even before the super strength (if they'd been friends before the wolf stuff it was because they both loved sports). The twins might not have been as good, but they were used to working together and they did have a third, even if Bert wasn't really into basketball.

"So, team name?" Judy asked him, the way she always did. If it hadn't been for the way she stood closer than she ever had, Baxter might have convinced himself that it had all been in his head.

"Up to you."

"The wolverines?"

"They aren't wolves, you know. Not even close."

"It sounds close."

He wanted to—well, Tommy threw the basketball at his head, so Baxter needed to focus. And wipe the stupid smirks off his brothers' faces (he was going to _kill_ Art).

"The Immortals never die," Timmy announced. He was worse than Judy; not only did he always have to have a team name, he usually had to have a backstory. Tommy told him to shut up about the name and to get his head in the game (Tommy was on Judy, while the other two were supposed to be guarding Baxter—it was a good plan, it just wasn't going to work).

You couldn't grow up with four brothers and not be any good at trash talk, even if it kind of freaked out Bert, a little, the things he let Timmy and Tommy call out (the kids had good imaginations, nothing wrong with that). Besides, Judy seemed to like talking smack back.

And just gloating in general.

"Suck on that," she crowed, sinking a perfect shot right over Tommy's head. As she did her victory dance, she even made little whooping noises.

"We know you suck," Timmy called out. Bert looked rather horrified and Baxter made a mental note to tell the kid that anything said during any game (board games included) did not count unless mothers were besmirched. If that happened...it was on.

"And swallow," Tommy added. Okay, so maybe he'd tell them to cool it. If he decided not to kill Tommy.

"That why you're too distracted to play?" she asked and the gloating should have been annoying, but her cheeks were flushed, her chest was heaving and she shrugged off her shirt so Tommy would stop grabbing onto it—yeah, she could gloat however much she wanted. Sure, the yellow sports bra was more than he sometimes saw her wear (though to protect his limbs Baxter tried not to think about those seconds before she phased) but he could not stop staring at the droplets running down her chest.

Fortunately, being a werewolf meant he was far too competitive to be distracted for too long. Before, he might have considered letting his little brothers win, even if he probably wouldn't have thrown the game unless Brian was on his team. Now...he and Judy beat the kids by a good twenty points.

It was so worth it to have her jump on his back in victory, her legs around his waist, her chest pressed into his back even if—he forced himself to think of anything but the girl whose arms were around his neck.

"You are useless," Tommy told Bert, so Baxter told him to get inside (and that he was cleaning the bathroom tonight).

Fortunately, Timmy had a new game already planned out and the twins were racing off.

"They're sore losers," Baxter told Bert. "Sort of like how Judy's a sore winner."

"Please. I'm a kick ass winner," she gloated some more.

"I should head off," Bert said, looking at the two of them. Judy slid down Baxter's back, though she was still standing too close to him. But there were so many people inside his house it didn't matter what he wanted to be doing with her; besides, he didn't want Bert feeling like he couldn't hang around them anymore.

"We'll walk you home."

"It's okay," Bert said. And he might not have been Levi-obvious but the way he glanced over at Judy just then was definitely werewolf-obvious.

"Come on," Judy said, almost bouncing off. "Let's go."

So they walked Bert back home, Judy talking about the deer she had Levi had taken down last patrol. It was kind of strange how much she loved hunting and he probably would have thought it weird a year ago, but that was before he ate raw meat, so now he just found it kind of super hot, the way she jumped up and down and did the occasional enactment that got even Bert smiling.

They made plans for tomorrow (Bert actually seemed interested in getting better at basketball, so Baxter offered to show him a few tricks) and then they were at the Call house and Bert was leaving them with a quiet goodbye.

"I'm glad you came with us," she said, not looking at him as they headed back to his place. It gave him the opportunity to look at her. Her stomach was perfectly flat and Baxter wanted to kneel down and kiss along the edge of every muscle he could see (there were quite a few). Instead, he forced his eyes up, past the curve of her breasts, to her strangely serious lips. "He needs more people around him, I think. Marley used to be enough but now...it's too quiet only he doesn't really know what to do."

Baxter had always gone back and forth on if Marlena had been too much or not (the fact she was sweet—and hot—had probably swayed him in the end even if being around her all day was always a little exhausting).

Judy continued: "It's good he has us now. Right?"

"Of course."

"Good. I wasn't sure if...you do like him, right?"

"I like the kid. Even if I'm not always sure he likes me."

"Oh, he does. He told me—you don't treat us like we're pesky. He's just...he's not used to having friends. Or wanting them, I think. You just have to give him time to get used to it."

"That's what I miss most about being a werewolf. Having friends." He snorted to himself, a little, because he had spent the few months before his transformation trying to get rid of his friends (he'd been so tired of pretending everything was fine). And now...now he just had nothing he could say to them.

"You have us."

Judy had to cut off contact with most of her friends, too, and she'd taken it harder, more involved with people by nature than he was. But she made due and without the bitching. It was a little embarrassing.

"Yeah. You're okay."

He grinned at her, grinned more when she looked offended and then took her hand. Judy raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything, just growled a little (a sound he could feel reverberating in his gut) and pulled him along. The twins shouts could be heard down the block but both of them were screaming and no one was crying so hopefully everything was all right.

"I need to go check that out. You wanna stay for a while or escape the madness while you can?"

"Dad thinks he's finally figured out what's wrong with the Rabbit so...I should I probably go." She didn't move though, which was nice. "So...you going to kiss me again or what?"

That was nicer.

"I think I could be persuaded."

"Stop being such a jerkface."

And since she was pouting, he had to kiss her, arms encircling her tiny waist, pulling her to him. He really shouldn't enjoy how sweaty she was, but, well, apparently he liked her clammy and wet and there went his brain...oh well. Her arms were around his neck as she went up on her toes like they were going to make this a fair fight or something.

"Did you just call me a jerkface?"

"If the face fits. Or should it be...I don't know." She hummed a little as she rubbed his nose. "You shouldn't tease people."

"Not even beautiful girls?"

She blushed, but pulled away. "You should keep trying."

"I'm going to."

* * *

><p>Baxter tried to keep his word when he could.<p>

So he kissed Judy after patrol and after school and before school and whenever else he got to be alone with her (which wasn't often; he _really _hated Levi sometimes). Sometimes they were just short kisses, to remind her that they weren't just friends, and sometimes they were longer, the kind of kisses that were hard to stop, and sometimes they were longer still, the kind of kisses that eventually led to wondering how he was going to avoid being killed by her older brother. Art snored beside him and Baxter tried not to be jealous, it wasn't Art's fault, but sometimes, like when he heard his father watching TV late into the night, trying to stop the memories some other way, he kind of hated his kid brothers for not having to listen, for getting to escape (he hated Levi more than all that).

During the day it wasn't not so bad. Being a werewolf did have its perks, after all. The speed, the strength, the healing...Judy.

"You taste like peanuts," she told him one day. She was having a bad day so she didn't go to school. When he got home from work he found she was playing basketball at his place. Ditching school just to play a few games with her wasn't the smartest thing he'd done in a while, but time alone with her was hard to come by and after a few games, after they ended up collapsing on the couch, after sitting around had become...Baxter found it really hard to care. Not when she was underneath him (even if it wasn't that bad, he wouldn't have felt guilty if his father walked in, even if her hair was sticking up everywhere and he'd probably die if her brother found them).

"Peanut butter. We live off the stuff nowadays."

Brian had turned out to be an okay cook, once he finally realized someone had to be, but Baxter had only a little more skill than his father. Sandwiches saved them.

"It tastes nice," she murmured, pulling him back down on top of her. "I've got peanut butter on me."

He snorted against her neck and then couldn't stop laughing because she was giggling like crazy which meant she was shaking and it was hard not to laugh when it felt like the world was moving under him.

"If I'm peanut butter, what are you?"

"Jelly. Duh. I mean, I'd rather be nutella, because, yum, chocolate-y goodness, but I think Judy jelly is much more fun to say, don't you?"

"Yes. I've always thought Judy jelly was awesome."

"Are you making fun of me, peanut?"

"Are you calling me peanut?"

"I like peanuts." She was not helping him here. "Besides," she cooed, "What are you going to do about it?"

And since Brian wouldn't be home for at least an hour...

* * *

><p>Baxter had a plan.<p>

He was an Uley; they all had plans.

Work hard, stay in school, get a job and buy a house beside his brothers and whoever Francy married so that all their backyards were one long strip and it didn't matter when it was, you could just walk over and see your brother. And they'd have their parents over once a week, probably on Sundays, and they'd take turns hosting so no one was ever overwhelmed and it would be great. Perfect.

He was a pretty hard-working guy, if he did say so himself. Not brilliant like the twins (or Art, or even the little twins), but that never bothered him. He made up for it by being more determined than the rest together. And he was better with his hands than all his brothers except maybe Art (though Art was best with his hands when he was making noise). It would drive Brian crazy, watching Baxter finally manage to pick up something first when their father asked them for help around the house.

Nowadays, Baxter didn't have a plan anymore. He didn't have anything much anymore, except fur and the knowledge that maybe Art and Timmy and Tommy still had a chance. So he didn't spend a cent more than he had to, he made sure that even if he couldn't go to classes he always went to work and he helped around the house (he left his dad's room alone). If he couldn't have a plan, maybe his brothers could.

Or maybe his plans wouldn't end up working out because he was an Uley and none of their plans ever worked out.

Even his parents had screwed up. Brian had Francy (and Dinah, but that was after). Having twins was like having an instant best friend. So waiting awhile after the twins made sense.

But waiting three years after he was born, so that he and Art were always a little too busy being interested in other things to play with each other, was just bad planning.

He was closer in age to Brian; really, he was more like Brian than their middle brother (okay, they were more like each other than they were like him, but if he had to pick one of the two that he was most like, it would have been Brian). They should have been friends.

They had been friends.

Baxter missed that, sometimes.

* * *

><p>By the time the patrol was over, Baxter was a little less angry (he promised Bert). Still, he was glad to get out of the forest just in case that pompous, arrogant, condescending bastard and the prick who seemed to run their lives decided to pop into his head.<p>

Baxter wasn't in any mood to talk as he opened the door, which was fine because everyone could tell and left him alone. He stormed down the hall to their room (Art would give him some space, for a little while, at least) and shut the door.

The shock halted the anger.

"What are you doing here?"

Judy was lying on his bed, her feet up on the wall beside it, staring at her toes, head almost hanging back off the side of the bed. She grinned and rolled over. "Took you long enough."

"How are you even in here?"

"Snuck in through the window. You guys really should lock them or something."

"My dad's home."

"And he doesn't have werewolf hearing anymore, silly." Again she smiled but this time he could tell it was fake. Under the cheerfulness, she was upset. "Artie came in before, but he won't tell."

"You need to go. I can't deal with them finding you in here. Not today."

"They won't find me," she said. Then she reached out her hand, waving it, making sure he knew he was supposed to take it. "Now, come here and sit down."

His father wouldn't be able to hear...but if Brian came home...he'd probably call Judy a whore, too...but then Levi would kill Brian for calling his sister names...and Levi would kill Baxter...but Brian would be dead first...

He took her hand and let her make him sit, then watched as she got back into the position she was in before, lying on the bed, legs perpendicular to her body, resting against the wall right beside him. Even getting that close to her legs didn't help.

"I'm really not very good company right now," he admitted.

"I noticed. Brian made a mistake."

"He doesn't get to talk about her like that."

"Which is why it was a mistake."

Baxter just shook his head because it wasn't that simple.

"Brian was just surprised. You should see how sorry he is. Francy would understand."

"She shouldn't have to. What did he think...you know, her senior year she ended up crying in the shower at least once a week. It was awful. And Brian...I don't even know if Brian noticed, he so concerned with Dinah getting suspicious, Dinah wanting to leave him. Do you have any idea—I liked it better when Brain was just being clueless. Now he sounds just like—"

Baxter bit down the words; Judy was obvious in the way she adored her brother and her cousin and he didn't want to start a fight with her, not on top of everything. They were always going to have to agree to disagree on certain members of their pack.

Judy used her elbows to prop herself up. "Why don't you like them?"

"Levi's ego is the reason we're werewolves." And being a wolf was the reason he couldn't stop being angry and couldn't attend his last year of school and couldn't escape Brian's pleading thoughts. "And he's _proud_ of that. And Will is Will."

"People always say that like it's supposed to mean something." Before he could point out that around La Push, with its thin walls and long memory, it kind of did, she continued, "You just see all the bad stuff. Not the real stuff."

It felt like crossing a line. Sure, he didn't like them, but they were his pack brothers and even if he didn't want to, he did sort of owe them some allegiance. Whatever their faults, they both loved Judy. Intensely (_insanely_). He didn't want to mess with that. If today hadn't been quite so awful, he wouldn't even have hinted the way he did.

"There's a lot of stuff about them that they don't tell you."

What Levi did to Tessa Mercer at Lori's party, what Will did to that kid in Forks who couldn't pay up, what they did to Mr. Carson's house because they were bored...the list could go on and on. And he wouldn't tell it to Judy for anything, but she had to stop talking about them like they were wonderful when they weren't.

"I know. I _know_," she insisted as she sat up. It took her a second, but then she was sitting beside him like a normal person, grabbing his hand and staring him down. "They aren't perfect, nowhere near close, but that's not really them. That's the stupid stuff they do when they're hurt and miserable and...that's not really them. You don't see the good stuff, too."

"Like they give you candy?"

She punched him in the arm and maybe he deserved that one.

"Like every time our parents would disappear, Levi would stay with me the whole night. He always makes time for me. He went with Mom to...the hospital, every time, because he knew she needed someone." She was sniffling, a little. "Taking care of Levi isn't easy and Will had no idea what he was doing, but he kept him as safe as he could and made him come back to us. And Will's trying to help your dad even though it's _so_ hard for him to keep going over the past because he might be mean sometimes but life was mean _first_."

"Judy—"

"That's who they really are. The rest is just stupid stuff they do that they'd take back if they could."

And he could argue until he was blue in the face but she would never change her mind about that. He could roll out the list of things they were very, very careful never to show her and she still wouldn't budge. She loved them that much.

And Baxter wished that he could look at Brian and believe that way again...

"Fine. Brian's an idiot all by himself. Happy?"

She moved closer, until she could rest her head on his shoulder. She liked touching people and he liked that, usually. Not today.

"You know what I think?" she murmured.

"What?"

"I think you're mad at all of them all the time so there's no way they can ever disappoint you."

"I'm used to disappointment nowadays."

"Yeah, but it always sucks. I know Brian's not perfect, but you keep holding that against him and I..." Judy frowned. "I just don't think it makes you very happy."

"You should go," he said.

Instead, she just curled her legs up, pressing closer.

"Someone's going to come looking for me," he said.

"I don't want to go when you're all upset, pinochle."

And he might have been angry that she wouldn't just leave him alone to sulk, or guilty that he was trying to kick her out when she was just worried about him, but there were more pressing problems to attend to.

"What did you just call me?"

"You said you didn't like peanut."

"So...pinochle?"

"Well, yeah." She was sitting back again, hands flying as she explained. "_I_ liked peanut. That was...it was a good day. But you didn't seem to like it so I was going to change it, but then there were old Sonic the Hedgehog reruns on and Knuckles was on so somehow I started saying peanut-knuckle but that's hard to say and so that became pea-knuckle."

"Obviously."

"Pretty much."

"Did you know it's a card game?"

"No. Do you want to learn how to play?"

"I want you to call me something other than pinochle."

"Well, you didn't like jerkface either and coming up with a good nickname is hard."

"I guess pinochle is better than jerkface." He probably shouldn't have asked... "What's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing. Just everyone calls you Bax and...I mean, I like your back. It's a very nice back, very, _very_ nice, but it's just...I want something just from me."

And he really shouldn't have found it adorable, but he was smiling anyways. "I'm sure you'll think of something else."

"But not pinochle?" She was giving him this smile that just wasn't fair as she slipped into his lap. "Well, with the way you sulk I guess I could just call you baby. My big baby. All pouty and angry."

And he would have been offended, but he was distracted by the feel of her hips under his hands. And the way he got to run his hands over her back...and other parts.

"He screwed up," Baxter said even if he was starting to feel less angry.

"I know. He's knows." She punctuated each sentence with a kiss. "He'll apologize; he won't do it again."

Baxter decided to believe her, but only because she hadn't called him pinochle again.

They were still just sitting on his bed (okay, well, she was sitting on him and he was on his bed) and they were still dressed (okay, so he hadn't been wearing a shirt after patrol and Judy never seemed to wear anything that fit lately) so it's not like he felt guilty when they heard Brian come home. Instead, he felt something closer to panic because Levi had the best ears in the pack and one of these days he was going to hear something that made him angry.

Levi angry, Levi smash.

Judy quickly (silently) slid off him as he brushed down her hair. And that was it, really, because his dad was home and despite how he sometimes forgot, they were still in that weird stage where she was being 'convinced' they were more than just friends so they weren't doing anything, really.

When Brian opened the door, it was to find Judy bounding up to him.

"Pep talk accomplished. I'll see you guys later."

With a little wave, she bounced out of his house. The two brothers looked at each other and Baxter knew Brian was thinking she was adorable and weird and what is with these Black girls? It was almost enough to make him forget...

"What?"

Brian cringed. "I thought the pep talk was accomplished."

"I'm not going to kill you anymore, so, yeah. You shouldn't have said that. You took the money, you don't get to say anything."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Clearly, you saying our sister is whoring herself out _bothers_ me, Brian."

"But it doesn't bother you that she's...in the first place?"

"It doesn't bother her, it doesn't get to bother me. She wouldn't do something if it bothered her."

"You're sure?"

Baxter would have stayed angry, but Brian sounded so desperate just then he couldn't help feeling...he calmed down a bit before he spoke again.

"I know her, Brian. I'm sure."

"Okay. If you're sure," Brian muttered at the floor. "Think I should call her and apologize?"

"No. You can tell her you support her, if you can say it in a way that doesn't make you sound like a total dick. That's all you get to do."

"Maybe I'll ask Dinah to write me some lines." And Baxter didn't mean to, but he found himself smiling. Just a little. "Think I should tell Dad?"

"No."

"Not even—"

"No."

"Right." Brian almost left, but reconsidered it. "Hey, I know she's Judy, but still. Leave the door open if she's in your room, okay? It looks better and...well, it'll make Levi less likely to kill you for no reason."

"Sure."

Then Brian shut the door and that was that. Brian might have been the most attentive unaware person around. Thank goodness.

* * *

><p>AN: Pep talk is from Chapter 6 of _Chest Pains._ And yes, definitely getting more Baxter/Sam conversations in this one. I was having a hard time dealing with Sam in _Chest Pains _(getting everyone in all the time is impossible); this story is taking up the slack a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Turning into a werewolf had changed more about Baxter than just his height.

The physical stuff he could handle; the physical changes were the best part. It was the other stuff that made him furious all the time.

One of the things that hadn't changed was his taste in girls.

Yes, he wouldn't have considered Judy Black if they hadn't become werewolves, but she was still his pre-werewolf type. Mostly. He probably wouldn't have dated someone so exuberant, if only because he (used to) embarrass easily when people stared at him (now, everyone stared so he had to get used to it), but at her heart Judy was exactly what he always wanted. She was just...a good person.

Sure, she could be moody and melodramatic and hyper and a bit manipulative, but she had a smile on her face for everyone, always looked on the bright side and was eager to be nice to the whole world. Being interested in Judy was probably one of the most _him_ things he had done since becoming a werewolf.

How he went about being interested in her...that was a whole lot different.

Baxter didn't pride himself on how many girls he could trick his way into sleeping with unlike some Alpha wolves. When he was with a girl, she was his girlfriend and they were serious. That's just the way he had been brought up.

Judy...he still wasn't sure she liked him _that_ way.

Oh, she kind of obviously liked messing around a bit (if they could have managed to be alone for more than twenty minutes at a time, which they couldn't, Baxter suspected it would have been more than a bit). But after their first not-real date, she never brought up her feelings for him. They texted all the time and she dropped by whenever she could get away, but they didn't talk about it. If he hadn't been a wolf, Baxter wouldn't have kissed her more than once with everything up in the air. He liked things to be defined. At least, human-him had.

Wolf-him...wolf-him liked watching through the leaves when Judy phased back even though human-him thought voyeurism was creepy and desperate and just sad. Wolf-him _had _to suck on her neck hard enough to bruise (not that it ever lasted long) even if human-him would have thought it was inconsiderate. Wolf-him pushed her up against walls until she moaned, loving the way it felt to trap her even though human-him would have had silent fits about pushing around the girl he liked.

If Judy hadn't loved wolf-him so much...well, human-him was thankful she was not shy about how much she liked all the things he did now as a wolf that he wouldn't have done as a human.

Still. Baxter still wasn't quite sure if she liked him or wolf-him or just the messing around.

* * *

><p>They were actually at her place for once—Leah and Jacob Black were out of town—and, yes, Levi would be bringing Kara over at some point and Judy would have to go for a run for a long time (and sleep at her cousin's) but Kara had hinted that no one would be around until dinner, so they had all afternoon to themselves.<p>

The bunkbeds were kind of annoying. She was petite for a werewolf, but not for the bed and he was way too big for the stupid thing. But he wasn't thinking about the bed all that much.

She'd dressed up a little bit today. Not much, just a shirt without holes and some gel in her hair, but he appreciated the effort (he had to do a whole load of laundry to find a clean, intact shirt, so he knew how difficult it could be). She looked great; she looked better all dishevelled and underneath him.

"So I'm thinking," she said as she pulled away, a little more breathless than last time, "We could go out for some ice cream after."

"It's almost winter."

"Ice cream tastes better in the cold. Firmer."

Which meant he had to see how firm certain parts of her were. It was just as perfect as he'd imagined when he first saw it.

"Mmmm. Do that again."

Baxter laughed. "You want to go out?"

"Or we could go to Bert's, I guess. But I kind of wanted today to just be you day."

"Good." She had this habit of rubbing noses that he was starting to pick up. "Let's skip the ice cream then."

"You don't want any?"

"Remember last time? Let's not."

He hadn't meant to growl (though those guys deserved it because even if they didn't know he had super hearing, they should have known not to say _anything_ about her). Fortunately, the only consequence was a few scared tourists. Baxter wanted to keep it that way.

"Aw, peanut. I think you're cute when you're jealous."

"You sound far too pleased with yourself."

"I'm just teasing, Bax. You don't have to worry," she said sweetly, using her free hand to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I don't worry." He trusted her and not just in a fight. "I just don't like watching other guys look at you."

Because he was turning into a possessive Neanderthal like all the others.

"You want me to write 'Baxter's girlfriend' on my chest so if they do look, they'll know to stay away?" She even started tracing loopy cursive letters across her collar.

Baxter didn't mind watching the way her fingers pulled her shirt lower and lower... "Does that mean you've finally been convinced?"

"Does—oh." Judy blushed a little (she'd catch him watching her strip before a run and she'd just wink, but she blushed just then). "I've kind of been convinced since...well, a while ago. I've been calling you my boyfriend in my head for ages. Probably why I can't think of a good nickname."

"Well, I'm glad you finally let me know."

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not."

"Baxter, I'm sorry. I just wanted to be super sure. Please don't be mad?" she begged, wrapping her legs around his waist. Yeah, like he was even going to be able to think.

"I think my girlfriend might be evil," he whispered into her ear before he caught the lobe in his teeth.

"Oh...totally." She started writing her name on his back rather firmly and it made him laugh, so he shifted down a little and started writing his name across her chest. And if her shirt somehow ended up on the floor...Levi wasn't coming back until later.

* * *

><p>After, they tried to figure out where to go next. Baxter was partial to the jetty, but Judy wanted to head to the forest. Or maybe go cliff jumping.<p>

"Of course, Will might be on the cliffs," she said. "So we might not want to go there."

And since Judy would never want to avoid her cousin for the obvious reasons, Baxter had to ask.

"Are we trying to keep this a secret?"

She burst out laughing and hugged him. "You think I could keep a secret?" Her face, turned up at him, really was the most adorable thing.

"Sure. As long as no one asked you directly." Which they wouldn't—Levi, Will and Brian could put all their powers of observation together and they would still miss what was right in front of them nine times out of ten.

"Thank you." The strangest things seemed to make her happy, though she started to frown soon after. "Do you want to try keeping it a secret?"

"I haven't really thought about it." He thought about holding her like this a lot, so he didn't have much room to spare thinking about telling people. "I don't really have anyone I want to tell."

Francy and Art...sort of. Francy already knew there was a girl, but said she wanted to wait until she could see him blush before he told her who it was. With Art, he'd just be confirming what the kid already knew before enduring a whole hell of a lot of teasing—and he'd tell the twins. Baxter sighed, because that was just something he did not want to deal with.

His father didn't deserve to know and Brian would tell Levi...and it was probably not the best idea to tell Levi.

"Well," he said, "I think we should tell Bert."

"Now," she pleaded, "Don't be mad. But I sort of told him already."

"When?"

"Oh, ages ago. I'm sorry, I didn't know we were trying not to tell people. I just...I think he's going to be my best friend."

"Okay."

"I can't gush about you to you. That's just dumb. And it has to be someone who knows about the wolf stuff...I considered Ginger, but she's not in La Push, so...I had to tell someone."

"I'll glad you have someone. I just figured he'd tell me he knew."

"Bert just keeps things to himself." She shrugged; she didn't understand; of course she didn't. "If it had been up to him, the whole rez wouldn't have known that I liked him."

Yeah, that had sucked.

"It would be nice to avoid all that," she continued. "Though I don't know how long we could keep a secret."

It almost sounded like a challenge.

"Why don't we just...we'll tell whoever we feel like telling. Like Bert, maybe Art if he's not being a dick...whoever else we want. If they know, they know. If they don't...it's our business."

"Okay. Though—never mind."

"What?"

"It's just...I want to tell my dad." And he was not scared, he wasn't, but Baxter was a little apprehensive. "I know! I know. He's scary and...we won't tell him."

Besides knowing that Jacob Black was the biggest, strongest, most terrifying guy in probably all of North America, if not the world, Baxter knew he adored his youngest daughter. That was one of those facts it was hard not to notice, not if you paid them the slightest attention, the way she hung off her father (literally, too, sometimes). They were almost the way Brian and their dad had been before.

"We can tell him, if you want."

"Aww, that's sweet. Even if you're just saying it and don't really mean it."

"Do I do that?"

She frowned. "No. Not really. Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately. If you want to tell him, we can tell him."

"You really mean that?" As if he could take it back after seeing how she wanted to start jumping up and down.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you." Her arms came around his neck and she pulled him down for a nice slow thank you kiss. "I promise I won't let him kill you."

"I'm holding you to that."

That was when he heard the footsteps on the path. It could have been worse. It could have been Levi or Jacob Black or...even Dinah was pretty scary, so if any of her relations had to be walking way too quietly out of the forest at that moment, Baxter was glad it was Seth Clearwater.

The older man waved hello, like he caught his niece with guys who should have just been her pack brothers all the time. Baxter almost backed away but Seth had better ears than even Levi so if they could see Seth chances were he'd already heard lots of things he wasn't supposed to.

There was no pretending to be anything other than what they were. It was kind of nice.

"What's wrong?" Judy asked. He didn't look upset to Baxter (thankfully), just kind of thoughtful.

"Nothing. I was going to your house—any one there?"

"No. But we can come with you."

And she was still pretty much in Baxter's arms and Seth didn't say anything about it.

"Nah, it's fine. You guys have fun." He locked eyes with Baxter for just a second; it was a wolf thing. Baxter knew enough about wolves to know he didn't have a hope against any of the older men. And Seth loved his niece. So it was an order—be good to her. Seth didn't insult either of them by saying it out loud. "I'll make brownies or something for when you come home."

"I thought Nessie was supposed to come this weekend."

"Something came up." Now even Baxter could tell Seth was unhappy. "You go on. Enjoy yourselves. I'll be at your house if you want me."

He waved and kept walking down the path.

"I should go with him," Judy said as quietly as she could so her uncle couldn't overhear. "He'll be sad if Nessie had to leave early."

"Your Dad's imprint?"

"Yeah. They haven't let me meet her yet, but Seth's told me all about her. She sounds really nice."

It wasn't just the wolf in Baxter that was a little nervous at the thought of his girlfriend hanging out with someone who was part vampire. It didn't sound particularly safe to his human self either.

"Why haven't they let you meet her then, if she's so nice?"

"Well, she lives far away. She and Uncle Seth don't have a lot of time together, so they don't really like sharing it with other people."

No wonder Dinah had such a messed up view of imprinting. His father said—well, his father would be wrong. If Jacob Black was okay with his imprint spending time with his brother-in-law when he was out of town, than Baxter wasn't about to argue with him. He wasn't about to argue with Jacob Black about anything, really.

Baxter belatedly remembered Levi's glee this morning, when he took off for a patrol of the forest. The forest where the Cullen house was...he wondered if their illustrious Alpha knew about his uncle's fondness for vampires. Baxter had never heard of it his whole life.

"You want us to go keep him company?"

And she just lit up (in the second before she started dragging him back to her place). Judy liked being around her crazy relations and since Baxter liked being around Judy, he was going to have to start adapting (if he could survive Levi, he figured the vampire would be a piece of cake).

Seth did pull him aside at the end of the night, when Judy was distracted by licking the batter out of the bowl, but just to say, "Just because it's not always easy doesn't mean it's not worth it."

And since Baxter knew that, he just nodded and then the three of them set about attacking the brownies.

* * *

><p>Bert was great, just grinned and said, "It's a good thing, I think. You both seem happier," and that was that. When he and Bert finished up a patrol the Friday of Thanksgiving weekend, they headed over to the Call house.<p>

Embry opened the door grinning like a mad man. "Merry Christmas."

Too many knocks to the head.

Then the sound of feminine laughter drifted down the stairs and the boys didn't have to be told twice. They were racing up the steps, pushing each other in their eagerness to get to the top first. Baxter won.

He was first through the door to Bert's room, where his sister was sitting on the bed with her best friend, Judy on the floor.

"Stop getting so tall," Francy squealed as he picked her right up.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?"

"It's a surprise. We didn't know." He put her back on her feet and she was smiling and _here; _her hands were running over his shoulders and he was pretty sure he saw tears in her eyes. "You got so big."

"You didn't miss anything," he promised.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I had to listen to Art try to learn the complete works of Queen, but you should be glad you missed that headache."

"I'm sure it was a very rhythmic headache, at least. Is he doing okay?"

"If by okay you mean spending most of his time at our house hitting things with sticks...?"

But the trainwreck that was Bertrand Call near Dinah demanded their immediate attention. The kid was still just standing there, smiling stupidly, even as Judy tried her best to get him to sit down so he wouldn't annoy her big sister.

Judy tugged on his legs, Baster patted Bert on the shoulder so hard he bent under the force and eventually they got him on the floor. Then Baxter lay down behind the two of them (his sister tossed him a pillow, but Judy pouted, so he handed it over) and they got down to catching up.

They'd gotten a ride from a friend and wanted to surprise everyone. Since Aunt Leah was having a party later tonight, they were going to show up then.

Then Dinah asked, "Now what's new with you all?"

"The pack got to kill a vampire, but Levi wouldn't let me near it," Judy said. "Brian got a promotion and Sam's five months sober and Bert managed to go to school all last week."

He wasn't sure if the kid noticed (he hoped not) but Baxter saw his sister's hand land on Dinah's leg oh-so-innocently and he was sure some sort of pinch prompted Dinah's grumbled, "That's great."

"Thanks."

"I can't believe Levi wouldn't let you near a vampire," Dinah said to her sister.

"I know! And I'm _so_ ready."

"She's a better fighter than both of us," Baxter bragged a little. It made her beam—and it was the truth. She was a great wolf. His girlfriend was a badass on four legs (okay, now his mind was officially in the gutter but...it was a very nice place to be).

If she'd just been bigger or stronger...but she wasn't, so it didn't matter that she could imitate every move Levi made perfectly. She wouldn't be able to do any damage, so her brother would never let her near a fight. He wasn't sure if he was happy about it or not. On one hand, he wasn't sure if his stupid wolf brain could handle watching her get attacked by a vampire without doing something that might get them both hurt. On the other hand, not getting to fight made her sad.

"And faster," Bert added.

"Go girlie wolf," Francy cheered.

"Thank you," Judy said, strangely subdued. She knew the situation like he did (for such a big eater she was still so small). "Maybe when I'm really good he'll..."

"He'll change his mind," Baxter said.

"No, he won't. It's more likely he won't kill you than it is that he'll let me ever fight a vampire."

"Why is Levi trying to kill you?" Francy asked. He could see it on her face—she was worried he'd said something to Brian. And they'd be doing better lately... (he wasn't feeling so claustrophobic anymore).

"Oh." Judy turned to him, a little embarrassed. "Um..."

"Go ahead."

She lit up. Telling her big sister their news made her happy because she didn't see why someone wouldn't be just as excited as you were that you were happy (Baxter knew Dinah was less likely to yell while his sister was around).

As if they had rehearsed it, Dinah and Francy turned to look at each other. It was kind of creepy. But Francy turned back first and she was smiling. "That's great, you guys."

"Yeah," Dinah said in a tone that was slightly less enthusiastic. "Great."

"It totally is," Judy said as she took his hand. She was too cute.

"You tell Mom yet?"

Their plans to tell her father had been postponed by the knowledge that if they waited just a little while longer her parents would be human. Judy didn't even ask him what he'd prefer (Baxter wasn't sure werewolf pride would have let him pick the sensible option), just announced they'd wait until her parents came back.

"We're going to tell them after Christmas."

Dinah's eyebrows went up. Usually the Black girls broke it to their parents in waves, but, honestly, Baxter was just as scared of Aunt Leah as he was of Jacob Black, so they might has well get it over with all at once.

"My dad could still shoot you."

"Di!" Francy hurried to say, "He wouldn't." She was pretty unconvincing.

"He'll just scowl a lot," Judy told him. "But you're ready for that."

"Bert's been helping me practice."

And Bert actually piped up. "If you hurt her, I'll rip your fingers off and shove them up your nose one by one until you pop your own eyeballs out. Understand?"

Judy giggled and Francy smiled politely and Dinah bit her lip and just said, "You forgot that he'll have to eat the eyeballs after."

"Sorry."

"Okay," Judy said, "Now I'm hungry."

Baxter laughed as Bert went to grab them some food. Judy elbowed him for it, but he couldn't help it. She was adorable.

Dinah turned her second-best death glare his way. "The state of Washington—"

"Di!" Judy blushed. Baxter blushed (because he did not need to think about Dinah thinking about his sex life; she was too...Dinah. It was super weird).

"Really, Di?" Francy asked.

"You don't want them to be safe?"

"No! No, that's not—" She turned to them, flustered. "Be safe. Wait—"

"Don't do anything that requires you to be safe. Or not safe," Dinah said, confused herself now. "I think that's what we mean."

"Wow. You guys suck at this," Judy said.

"It's not like I've done this before," Dinah said. "I used to just hope Levi wasn't giving anyone herpes."

"We can't get herpes anymore," Judy said unhelpfully.

Thankfully, Dinah decided the torture had gone on long enough and set about changing the subject. They had a lot of stuff to catch up, after all. When it was time to go, the girls walked them downstairs, told them to not ruin their surprise.

"Have you told Brian?" Francy asked him. She seemed sad, like she already knew.

"I'm thinking about it."

"It would mean a lot to him, Baxter." She said his name the way his mom used to; he really hated when she did that. He really hated that he knew she was right. "What about the little guys?"

He groaned, making his sister laugh.

She said, "That must be costing you."

"I've had to clean the damn bathroom forever." Not to mention the other chores his brothers had demanded for their silence—well, they had been pretty easy on him, since they were Judy's friends, but, still. The bathroom...

"Poor baby," she teased then hugged him again. "See you in a bit."

"Yeah." And she was back and so he couldn't stop smiling, not even when Judy absently took his hand, forgetting her sister was right there and Dinah could kill you with her mind.

Their sisters weren't werewolves. It was obvious. They would have known to wait longer.

"Awww…" Francy, obviously. Dinah didn't make noises like that. "So cute. Unexpected, I'll grant you, but—"

"Would you want your boyfriend to be able to read your mind?"

"Oh god."

Both women burst out laughing.

"You don't mind when I picture you naked, right?" Judy said sweetly from beside him, so he kind of missed if his sister said anything else. And everything else, really, as he walked home.


	6. Chapter 6

Before, Leah Black would come over once a month and sit at the kitchen table and drink the coffee his mother had made and the two women would talk for exactly two hours before Leah would leave. Baxter knew that two weeks later his mother would go to his Aunt Leah's house and repeat the ritual. They were friends. They were going to stay friends (though everyone on the reservation knew that his father had left his 'aunt' for his mother). The uncomfortable fact was that, in some weird parallel universe, Baxter could have been Leah's son. In this universe, he was still some sort of cousin or nephew or something.

All that was more than slightly awkward now that he was dating her daughter.

Not that thinking about how weird it was going to be for Aunt Leah stopped him from thinking about Jacob Black and how he could have both feet on the ground and still kick ass.

But Judy opened the door wearing a dress (and Baxter thought he even saw a bra strap near her collar) even though he hadn't known she owned any. She looked so nervous it was a little hard not to think about how Jacob Black could slam revolving doors.

Dinah had taken Levi somewhere and he could hear her parents laughing out in the back yard—he could also hear the sound of metal on metal.

"What's that?"

"Dad's fixing the barbeque."

Baxter swallowed down the fear of knowing Jacob Black was holding weapons. It wasn't like he needed them in the first place.

Judy was still holding his hand when they went out the backdoor and Baxter thought, though he wasn't sure, that when Leah saw them coming out, Judy in her purple dress and Baxter wearing his best shirt (well, his dad's old best shirt; it was the only one that still fit) she maybe got it. Her eyes narrowed and she took the wrench out of her husband's hand in any case.

They used to be Alpha wolves and they scared him the way Levi didn't, not really, because they could do more than just beat him to a pulp. They could sit down with Judy and explain that maybe it wasn't such a good idea and Judy would listen, the way she wouldn't to Levi, and that would be that.

And it really didn't help that her parents had battle scars.

"Daddy?" It was kind of embarrassing how childlike she sounded. "Baxter's going to take me to the movies, okay?"

"You want the Rabbit? I'm pretty sure it'll work," Jacob Black said to Baxter. He missed the point and Baxter didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Judy looked like she just might do the latter and Leah was still staring at their clasped hands and Baxter really wanted to escape the insanity.

Instead, he thanked Jacob Black for the car because he wanted his girlfriend to be safe while they drove to Port Angeles for their date.

And it still took Jacob Black a second to get it.

"You're too young to date," he said finally. Automatically. His face suggested not much had processed beyond that.

"Dad," Judy hissed. "We went through this already."

Jacob Black rounded on his wife. "I told you I should have ordered them away from her before we stopped. I told you!"

"How was I supposed to know—" And she stopped shouting long enough to gesture at Baxter, like he was some sort of unspeakable horror. "That!"

"We should have just ordered them to be sure!"

"You can't just go around Alpha ordering people."

"I should have." Jacob Black huffed.

His wife was calmer, which was worse. "You haven't imprinted."

"Why would I date an imprinted guy?" Judy wondered.

"Judy—"

"If he imprints on someone else, he'll just have to do what Levi and Dad did."

She could read her brother's mind. Levi wasn't subtle. The fact he wanted to do unspeakable things to Baxter's sister was not something Levi thought to hide. Judy still thought that Levi would stick with Kara because that's what her brother had told her he would do and she believed him. It would have been sweet if it wasn't so naïve (actually, now Baxter mostly just found it sweet, even if he might not have admitted it out loud).

"It's been long enough that I've seen most of the women around here," he said to his girlfriend's worried parents. "I know it could still happen, but it's less likely. And really, if there is an imprint fairy, it would make more sense to have Will reimprint so Levi...or something."

Leah said, "I never thought about Seth reimprinting."

"Poor girl would get her eyes scratched out," Jacob Black said proudly. They got back on topic. "He's too old for you."

Baxter calmly explained (while seething on the inside, just a little), "You let Levi date Kara. It's the same age difference."

Well, no, it wasn't. If you went by months instead of years, the way no one on the reservation did, there was almost a year more between their ages. But, as expected, no one ever bothered to count that way.

"That was different."

Leah hit him on the back of the head. Baxter cringed, but could see Judy grinning beside him.

"Take a walk, Jake," his wife hissed, "Before you say something else and I end up on his side."

"Fine," her husband snarled right back.

"Can I come?" Judy asked. It would have taken someone a whole lot more cold-hearted than her father to say no. With a quick squeeze of his hand, she was taking her father's hand and letting him lead her off into the snow.

Leah Black stared him down. It was easy to see where Dinah got it from. Having Dinah try to babysit him all summer suddenly paid off because he managed to endure that glare until she dropped it, when she was sure Judy was well out of earshot. Then she let herself lean against the porch railing and crossed her arms over her chest.

"They all imprinted in the end."

"Like she said, I'd just have to do what your husband did."

For a long moment Leah tried to find something, anything, she could say without undercutting her alpha. She settled for snarling.

"You don't know what you're playing with."

"No one does," he pointed out as politely as he could. "We don't understand it, we don't control it, we just find a way to survive it."

"By leaving her?"

"Brian's still with Dinah," he pointed out. Sure, he knew that Aunt Leah wasn't particularly happy about that, but if she hadn't stopped Dinah (not like she could have, but still) then she really couldn't justify stopping Judy. He hoped.

"I don't like it," she said bluntly.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't add that it sucked for her because unless she called Levi to kill him, he wasn't going to stop.

"I thought I was infertile when I phased," she said slowly. "We know it's the opposite now. Maybe because Jake was the Alpha wolf or maybe...I don't know. I don't care. You are careful with her. You—you are more than careful. She can't go on the pill, but you use every other contraceptive known to mankind."

His mouth may have been hanging open just a little.

"Not that I am in _any_ way suggesting that you sleep with my very young, very impressionable, _very_ sensitive daughter. But if you ever sleep with Jacob's baby girl, the little girl he loves with every muscle that he has honed with years of defeating creatures that would give you nightmares, you better use every single cell of that brain of yours, boy. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now get out of my sight."

* * *

><p>Judy looked a little upset when she came back, but she took his hand and pulled him to the garage before he could ask what her father had done (Jacob Black might be able to kill two stones with one bird, but Baxter was still a werewolf and he did <em>not<em> like seeing his girlfriend upset). They were in the garage before she started to cry.

He went to her first, wrapped his arms around her, let her bury himself against her, kissed her forehead and tried to get her to calm down. When nothing seemed to work he offered to go out there and hit her father.

"No, it wasn't—" She looked up and he realized her eyes weren't just shining because of the tears. "Don't. He was—it was—it was just so _nice_."

And she was just so happy and overflowing with love she couldn't help but cry.

Something in his chest tightened and Baxter was ashamed to find himself jealous just then, wishing rather desperately that his mother was still...he knew wishing wouldn't change anything, but she would have kissed him and told him she was so happy, it was so wonderful, Judy was so sweet...

"You okay?" Judy asked as she brushed the tears away.

"Hey, I just survived getting threatened by both your parents. I'm great."

She stood on her toes so she could give him a very firm peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for doing this."

"It's not like I don't want to tell everyone, you know."

"You just don't want your face broken in the process."

"Pretty much."

"I get it. I don't want your face broken either. It's kind of nice."

"Kind of?" It almost hurt, smiling like that as she giggled against him. "Shall we get going?"

"I was going to change first..."

"I can wait."

He didn't think she liked the idea of him being defenceless. Her parents might not have flipped out (for now) but it was better that she didn't leave him alone.

"We don't want to miss dinner before the movie," she said, going to the car door. "I'm thinking pizza eating contest?"

So getting scowled at by Leah Black was so worth it.

* * *

><p>They were home before twelve (Levi finished patrol at one, so they had to be home at twelve), but when Baxter parked the car it was to find Jacob Black working in his garage. Great.<p>

"Did you have a good time?" Jacob Black asked his daughter, like this was totally normal behaviour.

"It was awesome. Though he ate more pizza than I did."

"Maybe you'll beat me next time."

"Nah. I'm waaay too full as it is." She even rubbed her belly (she'd made him do that for her in the movie theatre, rub her belly like she was a puppy; somehow, the movie was a lot less interesting). "You almost finished?"

"No," Jacob Black said with a sigh. "It'll be some time. You better get inside. I think your mom wants to talk to you."

Ah. They had retreated and regrouped and planned their counterattack. Now they were isolating their prey.

Baxter cursed a little; he was starting to think like Levi. It was weird.

"Okay." Judy turned and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down. Jacob Black, Jacob Black who didn't flush the toilet, just scared the shit out of it, did not need to see Baxter kissing his youngest daughter. Still, since it was only a hug, he may have let his arms linger around her waist.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'm super busy. I'll call you in the morning."

"Not before elven. I'm sleeping in."

"Sure."

Then she untangled herself and turned to her father. "Please don't hurt him. I really, really like him."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone," Jacob Black promised.

"You will not have any help with the Rabbit if he ends up bruised. Or crying," she added.

"Hey," Baxter protested.

"Go talk to your mother, Judy," Jacob Black said. "I'm working on the car and Baxter's going home."

"I'll be able to hear you," she said. Adorable and naïve, sometimes, but Judy wasn't stupid. With one final warning look at her father, she waved and left them alone.

"I'm going home?" Baxter asked.

Jacob Black narrowed his eyes. "Sit down and don't be smart."

"Sorry, sir," he said, leaning against the hood of the car. "What can I do for you?"

"My wife is unhappy. I'm unhappy when my wife is unhappy."

"If you want me to stay away it would just make your daughter unhappy, I think."

"You need her to be more obvious?" Jacob Black laughed at him. "Damn. You really did take after Sam, didn't you?"

Baxter had absolutely nothing to say to that.

"You ever going to give the guy a break?" Jacob Black asked quietly.

"Is it optional?"

And suddenly Baxter was terrified because, he wasn't sure, but he didn't think he could have done it, not even for her. He wasn't sure he could stand losing her, either, but forgiving his father? He didn't think he had it in him.

"That's between the two of you," Jacob Black promised. "But you should understand why Leah's a little unsure about this. Things could go...really wrong and we're supposed to protect her."

"I understand. I just don't see what I can do about it."

"Don't take it personally," Jacob Black advised.

"It feels personal."

"It is personal. You just can't take it personally."

Baxter did not say that he had expected something a little more inspirational and rousing (though not any more logical) from an ex-Alpha wolf. But maybe it was useful.

"Okay."

"But if Judy's happy, I'm happy and we'll...get Leah to happy somehow. So all you have to do is keep Judy happy."

"That was kind of the plan, anyway," Baxter admitted softly.

"Good," Jacob Black said. Something that rather scared Baxter came into his eyes. "Does Levi know?"

"No."

"Keep it that way," Jacob Black said. Baxter had an uncomfortable feeling that Jacob Black was saying a lot more than what it sounded like though he couldn't quite figure out what. Still, the words tripped out.

"Yes, sir."

The Alpha wolf grinned, a smile that was all teeth. "Good night, then."

"Good night."

* * *

><p>About a week later, Levi had taken over Kara's, Brian and Will were trying to appease Levi by spending time together, Bert wanted to hang out with his parents and Seth had patrols covered, so they slipped off to the dinner for something to eat.<p>

Judy had decided at some point that the table kept them too far away from each other, so she was sitting beside him (sitting on his side, too), leaning against him, curled under his arm and playing with his fingers as they waited for their food.

"So, my mom sucks."

"What?" He didn't know she could get mad (except when Levi sat on her), so it was strange to hear.

"She's being really annoying lately. She didn't even want me to come tonight."

"She let you eventually."

"No, she didn't," Judy admitted. "I just took off."

"You shouldn't just ignore your mother."

"You did not just say that."

"Well, you shouldn't."

"You complain about your dad all the time," she said as she turned around to stare at him with accusing eyes. Fortunately, the waitress arrived with their food just then. And when he finally glanced back at her, she just looked miserable. "I'm so sorry, Bax. I didn't mean it. I'm totally glad she's there and everything. I never meant—"

"You can talk about your mom whenever you want. I'm fine." Mostly fine. He could handle it. He could handle it when she was curled up next to him. "I just...it's weird seeing you mad."

"Well, she's not usually dumb."

"She'll come around."

"I just don't get it," Judy explained. "How can she not like you? You're kind of wonderful."

Sure, he was grinning, but that didn't stop him from saying, "You're cute when you're delusional."

He might even have tapped her on the nose with a french fry. It was hard to tell, it ended up in her mouth pretty quickly.

"You didn't think she'd like you?"

"I thought it would take her some time to get used to the idea," he said as diplomatically as he could.

"She should get used to it sooner," she whined. "Boo. Can I have some of your milkshake?"

"You mocked the milkshake."

"Well, who gets strawberry when they could get chocolate?"

"Me."

But he gave her the milkshake. Her pop was long gone and they were pretty terrifying when they ate, so chances were the waitress wouldn't be coming around offering refills any time soon.

"Okay, so strawberry isn't that bad."

"Told you, jelly bug."

"I just wish she'd trust me a little more, that's all."

"It's me she doesn't trust," he said, showing her that french fries tasted even better after they were dunked in strawberry milkshakes.

"No. She doesn't trust that I know I can trust you. And it sucks. Though the fries are really good. Okay," she announced. "I'm done. You can complain about your dad for the next three months, uninterrupted."

"I don't complain about him that much."

Judy's warm hand pressed against his cheek, pulling his face down so he was looking at her big, dark worried eyes. "You don't talk about him at all."

"I—" Well, he didn't. "I can't figure out what I want to say."

"I could help."

"You do," he promised. "It's just...it takes time. Okay?"

"Okay. But I'm here if you need help."

"Thank you."

"Good," she said with a brilliant smile. "So, you might want to order another milkshake. I don't think I'm giving up mine without a fight."

She giggled so loudly during Milkshake War IV (he thought they were on number five, but he stood corrected) that they were asked to leave. Still kind of worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

On the other side of Christmas, from long experience, Baxter knew that February came too quickly. January would fly by the way it always did. And then...this year, he was going to be eighteen.

He kept saying it didn't matter (because it didn't matter), but he had never been more aware of his birthday in his life. There was something about eighteen even if...well it's not like he was going to do anything. But at eighteen you could.

During patrols, he tried not to think that. It would probably scare Bert and Judy, Brian would be hurt and who knew what crazy-dumb idea Levi would come up with to assure the rest of them that, no, as a matter of fact, Baxter could never, ever leave. But once on patrol with Will he let the thought slip, just a little bit, that eighteen meant he didn't have to live with that man anymore.

_And leave the kids with him?_

For a carefully neutral question, it sure ruined Baxter's day. _Sorry_, he thought back, though he wasn't sure why.

Will didn't respond for a long while (not that Will talked to him much anyway, but Baxter could read his mind, so even if Will didn't say anything it was impossible to miss how his mind was whirling).

_At the last meeting—_and even now Will was meticulous about not thinking about those meetings and what they meant to him—_he got a little fixated on making amends._

Sometimes the worst thing his father could do was try. It just made Brian think that their father was back. Baxter nodded and offered to race back to the house. It wasn't often Will agreed, but he was damn fast when he did and Baxter liked the challenge.

* * *

><p>Knowing Levi could just barge in whenever he liked (he saw the Uley house as his own, nowadays), meant that even though Judy was beside him at the kitchen table, Baxter really was trying to teach her about electricity. Her legs might have been resting on his lap as she listened, but she would have used anyone as a foot rest. If he occasionally stroked along her shin, well, they were werewolves. They liked touching. It wouldn't have made Levi blink.<p>

But when his father walked in there was disapproval on his face.

Baxter hadn't started a conversation with his father since he phased, so he wasn't going to start right then. But it was the first time he'd been tempted. Instead, he ignored Sam and went back to talking about electric current.

Judy had no problem talking to Sam (and was happy for an excuse to stop doing the work).

"What's wrong?" she called to his father.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't come over when I wasn't home."

"What? Why?"

"I don't like my sons bringing their girlfriends here when I'm not."

Judy slipped her legs off his lap and looked at him curiously, surprised he hadn't told her that he was going to tell his father about them. Baxter hadn't; he'd been going to tell Brian on his birthday, but he had cheerfully planned to never tell his father. Her big dark eyes helped though; he didn't tell his father to go to hell. In those words.

"Now you want to pay attention to what I'm doing?"

"I don't want your anger at me to cause you to hurt anyone."

Baxter stood up. He was taller than his father now.

What difference did it make? To a human, nothing. But it made a difference in the tiny kitchen that Baxter had to look down at Sam to hear what he had to say (and yet, for all his anger, Baxter couldn't stop his mind from drifting, from remembering how impossibly large Sam had seemed when he was younger and how small he seemed now).

"You think I'd hurt her?"

"She's not your imprint, Baxter."

"We're aware of that."

"So, yes. You'll hurt her."

"She's a werewolf, Dad. Even if I did hurt her, she probably wouldn't scar like an imprint would."

It felt good, watching the way the colour drained from his father's face, the way his skin developed a greyish tinge. After everything, it felt good to hurt his father back, to watch the misery and shame and pain cloud his features the way it hadn't when Sam decided his children were less important than forgetting. Baxter wasn't proud of that; but he enjoyed it just the same. Enjoyed it far more than he thought was healthy.

Judy's hand was tight on his wrist, grinding the bones together. She was worried and upset and it helped calm him enough that he wasn't going to phase in the kitchen. It even made him consider retreating where he had just been about to dig in his heels.

"That's not the only thing that could go wrong, Baxter."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then you shouldn't be willing to risk her like that."

"I'll walk you home," he said to Judy instead of answering. "Come on."

But she let him gather the books while Sam watched and when Baxter went to tug on her arm, she got up but didn't leave.

"Mom told you."

"He is my son," his father said in a gentle voice Baxter hadn't heard from him in ages. Maybe his father noticed the way Judy looked like someone had hit her. "And she was just worried about you. We've seen what can happen."

"My dad said it would be okay," Judy insisted. "He said that if something happened then Baxter would just have to be really strong and that I would be worth it and..."

A long time ago, Jacob Black took Sam Uley's pack away from him and Baxter knew he had spent his life paying for that. He was supposed to jump at orders, supposed to be brave and strong and smart and fearless...but Baxter didn't think his father had resented Jacob Black until that particular moment.

"It won't have anything to do with you," his father explained.

"We're going," Baxter announced, pulling her away. She was still too light for a werewolf; she came as he pulled, let him wrap an arm around her shoulders as she kept trying not to cry.

Of course, Aunt Leah had gone to his father. Baxter took orders from Levi Black—clearly being a werewolf messed with your mind. Sharing was like breathing. And they were both still parents (however little Sam liked to pretend). All the older werewolves would have thought Sam deserved to know. Did Leah ask him to fix it? She had been unhappy to see them together; yet chances were his father had just interpreted her unhappiness as a request to do something. Did it matter? She should have known Sam hadn't been a parent for a long, long time.

"This isn't the way home," Judy murmured when she finally glanced around.

"I wanted some air first."

And there was something about the beach that calmed him (and her). It might not have been the smartest idea, dropping down to the rocks and pulling her onto his lap for the world to see, but right then they both needed it. Judy's arms were tight around his neck and she kept brushing her cheek against his.

"Your dad was right," he murmured against her hair. "You know that, right? You're so worth it."

A sound that could have been a hiccup was all she made, pressing against him tighter than before.

Her hair was soft against his fingertips as he ran his hands through it, wishing he could fix this. She glanced up, finally, sniffling a little. If there was anything he could do to make her smile again, he would have done it.

But he settled for just saying, "We'd figure something out. I love you and I wouldn't just leave you."

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open until he could see her tongue. Being fond of her tongue, and slightly embarrassed by the expression on her face, he tried keeping his eyes down. But he was bad at not paying attention, so he watched as the surprised transformed itself, as her smile began, as it spread, as it grew until it seemed to swallow her entire face.

"Really?" she asked. With how close she was, he might have been going cross-eyed, but she didn't complain.

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Judy."

But growling at her just made her laugh. And start to pepper his face with kisses. "Really, really, really," she hummed as she kissed him (in between giggles). Sometimes, she was a little too adorable.

"Stop frowning," she chided, resting her head on his shoulder. "You shouldn't frown; you love me."

She laughed some more and then kissed him lightly on the mouth. Her cheek was soft against him (nuzzling as best she could in human form) and she murmured, "I love you," against his neck. Then she laughed some more. Anyone else, he might have thought she'd gone hysterical, but with Judy laughter was just something that seemed to happen. He didn't understand her all that well sometimes, but then, understanding didn't always help. Sometimes, it was enough that she was soft and warm and having her happy in his arms made everything seem okay for a moment.

They couldn't stay there forever, no matter how badly he wanted to. Eventually, they climbed to their feet, collected the school books and he really did walk her home. His pace was brisk as he returned home; it wasn't going to be fun, but there was no sense in putting it off.

Brian had gotten home in the meantime; he must have been filled in on the situation because he looked too damn hurt. What business did Sam have to tell everyone? Baxter had been going to tell his brother. He was working his way up to it. And now...now Brian gave him a tiny smile.

"That girl does not deserve what you're going to do to her," his father said.

"Don't you dare—"

"We should go outside," Brian said quickly. His eyes were on Baxter's white knuckles. "That way..."

There was no need for an explanation. The three of them headed out the door. His father gestured to the picnic table, covered in a fine layer of snow, but Baxter shook his head. He needed the freedom to pace; if he sat still he'd end up hitting someone for sure.

"What is it you want me to do?" Baxter demanded. "Pretend I don't care about her? That would just wreck both of us."

"You never should have started—"

"If you had a problem with that, maybe you should have paid some damn attention before now."

"I was wrong." Baxter knew what those words cost his father, his father who was always so sure about being right. Not that it made it any better. No, understanding didn't help. It made everything twice as terrible. "I was wrong and I'm sorry. But Baxter, you are going to hurt her."

"Just because you did—"

"You think you can resist? You don't know what it's really like. When you imprint, everything changes."

And it got worse from there. Not only was his father so sure Baxter could do nothing but destroy everything, but Brian actually agreed with their father. After everything Sam had done to them, after everything Dinah had done to help, after everything, Brian sided with their father. It was disgusting.

* * *

><p>Still, Baxter didn't mean to tell Dinah.<p>

Brian was still his older brother. And whatever his father had done, Baxter was still (and always would be) his father's son. What was said between the three of them should have stayed between the three of them.

But Francy called that night and Baxter couldn't help talking to his older sister.

"Dinah has told me to inform you that you are no longer her favourite," Francy said after she had finished talking to Art and the twins. He always went last (in case she had to run off; it wouldn't do to cut the kids off), but even though neither of them had much free time, they could have talked for hours.

"That hurts," Baxter said as he cleaned the dishes. "How come she never told me I was her favourite in the first place?"

"Because if you can't figure it out—"

He finished the thought. "You don't deserve it. Fair enough. But what did I do to her now?"

"She spent the last four hours listening to _someone_—who's name I was not told, to protect her privacy—go on about how wonderful you are. Apparently, someone out there thinks you're marvellous. "

"Really?" Great. He was starting to sound like Judy now. And the dumb smile on his face was going to be a pain to explain to his brothers.

"Literally, four hours. Dinah couldn't get her off the phone. Your girlfriend's kind of adorable."

"I am sort of partial."

"I hope you don't mind she told us how perfect you are. Apparently, Bert failed in his best friend duties so we had to step in."

Baxter laughed (and made a mental note to apologize to the kid the next day), looking around for another dishcloth. "She was happy, then?"

"The first time someone doesn't have to love you, but does—it's the best feeling in the world, I think. And Judy's never been shy when it comes to her feelings. You hopeless romantic," his sister teased, projecting. "The place of your first date, right at sunset. I'm impressed."

"Luck," he admitted. He wasn't smiling anymore. "She didn't tell you the part where Dad made her cry first?"

"What?"

"He found out. Leah told him. And then he told Brian, so Brian's kind of...I should have told him sooner, I just..."

"Aunt Leah had no right to tell him."

"She's just looking out for her daughter."

"You're not him," his sister said firmly. "And Judy's not—what do they think we are? Can't they see we're not them?"

"I could imprint," he said quietly into the phone. "I could...I shouldn't have let it get this far. I should have never gone near her."

"Four hours, Baxter. She was floating—she was higher than all that. Don't you dare do something stupid, like break up with her for her own good."

Before he could respond, his sister gave a little squawk and another voice was on the phone: "I better have heard that wrong," Dinah said. And Baxter was sure that the wrong answer would end in his very painful death.

"I'm not thinking about breaking up with Judy for her own good."

"Because she's capable enough to figure out whether she can handle being with you on her own, thank you very much."

"I know, Di."

"So why is it even on the table?"

Baxter wasn't exactly sure what he and his sister babbled as they tried to convince Dinah that everything was fine, perfect, a-okay. It didn't really matter what they said. Once Dinah decided Sam had put the idea into his son's head, if only for a second, that her little sister wasn't the most important girl in the whole world, Sam didn't really have a chance.

"Okay," Dinah said finally. "I think I get it."

That didn't bode well for anyone.

"Anyway," his sister said, finally allowed to take the phone back. "Where were we?"

"I was not, under any circumstances, dumping Judy. I...I couldn't do this all without her."

"That's not true," his sister said gently. "You can do anything. With or without Judith."

"Maybe," he said as he stared at the empty sink. All done. "But why would I want to?"

"Yeah. Being alone is awfully lonely, isn't it?"

"As much as I complain about Levi...if he made you happy..."

"I do have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but Carl is..."

"Objectively perfect," his sister pointed out.

"Perfect? Please."

"He's good-looking, but not more attractive than I am. Brilliant, hard-working, rich, kind, successful—he even thinks his great-grandmother was a Cherokee."

"Be nice."

"I'm always nice," she chided. "Especially to Carl. He cries otherwise."

Baxter snorted. "He really said that?"

"But you all didn't know that before you decided he was public enemy number one. So he should have looked perfect."

"Does he know how to make you happy?"

"You want me to answer that seriously? Because the innuendo popping into my brain is—"

"Seriously, Francy."

"Don't hold it against Carl. He would if he could," she said lightly. "I'm not sure what I want right now."

"Maybe you should stop looking for the perfect guy and find one you like," Baxter said, a little guiltily. He had wanted to like Carl. But if his sister didn't really like him, how was he supposed to?

"You'd hate him, too."

"Probably," Baxter admitted. The family was never going to think anyone was good enough for her. "So you can pick whoever you wanted."

"And watch you scare him off?"

"All I want is someone who loves you so much that nothing could scare him away."

"Someone like Levi?" she asked flatly.

"If that's what you wanted," he said slowly. "If he made you happy..."

"Levi wouldn't have the first idea about how to make me happy."

"You could...get to know him." Baxter managed not to gag. Mostly.

"His idea of getting to know me is to interrogate Brian."

"But he does it so subtly."

His sister laughed and told him to be nice.

"I am nice. But I want you to be happy," he admitted.

"Awww."

"Shut up."

"I love you, too."

"I miss you," he admitted.

"I miss you, too. God, Bax. I miss—I'm glad you found her," Francy said finally. "I know Dad and Aunt Leah and even Brian are just trying to help but...she was so happy. And you sounded kind of happy yourself. I swear I heard a giggle before."

"Please. I don't giggle."

"But it sounded like you wanted to. So don't...just be happy?"

"I'm going to try," he promised.

"Good boy."

They said their 'I love you's' and their goodbyes and that was that.

Except where Dinah called Brian, furious, and Brian failed to defend himself and that was the end of that relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

Baxter was turning eighteen in two weeks and in all that time he had never seen his brother lose his temper the way Brian lost it at Will.

Sure, Brian had shouted before. They were brothers; they played tricks on each other all the time. They punched each other too hard, they broke each other's prize possessions and they always fought over who got the last of Mom's muffins (everyone got one, his father got seconds, the little twins split one and Brian, Baxter and Art had to split the last two as they saw fit. It was every man for himself). So Baxter had seen Brian upset.

And there had been that one time, when Brian was sixteen or so, when he had burst into their room, furious, and picked a fight (their sister fixed them up afterwards because their mother wasn't around to do that anymore and told them to stop being such boys all the time).

But Baxter had never, ever, seen Brian that _mad_ before.

Will would be all right, of course. They healed fast and the guy was a masochist. He'd be fine in a day or two.

It had been surprisingly a lot less satisfying than he had thought it would be, watching Will get what Baxter knew he deserved. All the stuff he deserved it for wasn't the reason it was happening—and Brian wasn't the guy who should be doing the beating.

Bert had offered to come, but Baxter had turned him down. Brian wouldn't want to talk to anybody but his brother.

Not that Brian said anything when Baxter sat down beside him (they looked like twins now).

"The cliff tops?"

"Did Will ever tell you why he started coming up here?"

They hadn't had a lot of heart to hearts, Baxter and Will, even if they were pack brothers and all that. He was a little surprised Brian knew, to be honest.

"His mom used to tell his dad to go jump off a cliff when she was mad. So when he heard that she tried to kill herself, he thought that's what she must have done. By the time he got up here, he was so exhausted he fell asleep. He doesn't sleep well so he kind of fell in love."

Baxter took in their view of the world. "I can see that."

"Do you know how long it took him to tell me that? We could read each other's minds, we were the only people we could really talk to and do you know how long it took him to trust me enough to tell me that?" Brian dropped his head into his hands. "He told me this November. What the hell did I just do?"

"You lost your temper," Baxter said slowly. "If anyone in the pack understands losing your temper..."

It wasn't just Will. Before, Baxter couldn't have understood because self-control was just something you had. Obviously. Now, with the wolf stuff, he understood all too well what it felt like to watch yourself fall apart.

"I don't even...I don't even know why. I just...I was so mad and I...I couldn't stop."

Baxter had seen that part.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."

That was way too much gratitude that Baxter didn't deserve, not after the way he had given in, time and time again, at the anger burning away inside him.

"You would have gotten your ass handed to you by Will's very pissed off boyfriend."

Brian snorted. "Probably. I'm surprised Levi hasn't already come after me."

Well, he hadn't because Will had been in awful, awful shape and even Levi wasn't meathead enough to beat someone up while the love of his life was bleeding to death, but Baxter didn't bring that up. Instead, he distracted his brother. "Levi will probably kick your ass later."

"I deserve it."

"Brian, you made a mistake. A really stupid, really awful mistake—" Baxter wasn't about to lie "—and it was a really shitty thing to do, but you know what? People make mistakes. You make it up to Will; you don't let Levi take out anything on you."

"I would have thought you'd be buying ringside seats."

"So did I." Baxter found a rock on the ground beside him and hurled it over the edge; it was a long moment later when he heard it hit the water. It still hit the water. Some things were inevitable. "But, I mean, you are my brother."

Brian...Brian looked so happy it hurt.

"So what did he say this time?" Baxter hurried to ask.

Brian sighed. "He...he knew about Francy's job. She told him. She told him and not me and I...I didn't like that. I didn't like the way he talked to me, or the way he talked about her...he's never that nice when he talks about me. And then he just never apologizes for anything...and I was just so mad at everyone and he was just there, daring me to hit him and I..."

"You did a whole lot more than that."

Brian flushed. "I know."

"I'm not surprised she told him."

"What?"

"I'm not surprised." Baxter didn't really understand it himself, but he was surprised Brain, hey-Dad-nice-of-you-to-be-conscious-this-morning, couldn't understand that someone just being around, no matter how they acted, might just make you willing to forgive a whole lot of crap. "It's not like Will and his criminal record can get all morally superior on her, right?"

"He stopped. And I do not—"

"Brian, I distinctly remember being pissed you called our sister a whore, so...yeah. You've been an ass to her for a while."

"She just stopped talking to me."

"Shut up."

Brian should know better. From her perspective, it looked like Brian had stopped talking to her, right after she went away to school like _they_ had always been supposed to. How was she supposed to know that her brother couldn't talk because he suddenly had paws? She couldn't. Brian couldn't call her, so she stopped calling him, so he didn't call her...and eventually they couldn't say anything to each other at all.

"I know I'm not handling it right," Brian admitted. "I know. I don't even mind when Will points it out. Just...did he have to sound like Dinah when he said it?"

"She gets in your head," Baxter said, unable to think of anything else to say.

Brian sighed. "Should I have seen it coming?"

"You did see it coming." It was part of the reason she had done it, Baxter thought.

"I don't even miss her that much, this time. This time I'm just...I'm angry with her," Brian admitted slowly. "I was angry with her last time, but just a little bit. This time I'm just pissed. She acted like she had to take care of me because Dad wouldn't and I couldn't do it myself."

"Beating up her cousin is a productive way of telling her that."

"I really should let Levi—"

"No. You shouldn't. Don't encourage him."

"Levi's going to have to do something."

Levi always had to do something. Sometimes, on the very, very rare occasions when Levi wasn't forcing him to do hours and hours of needless patrols that kept him away from the people he wanted to see, Baxter sort of got it.

"It just better not be hitting you."

"Don't pick a fight with him. Besides," Brian said, managing a weak smile, "You have to save your energy. When he finds out about Judy..."

Yeah. That was going to suck.

Brian was back to looking pathetic, but at least Baxter had an idea about how to fix that now.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Judy."

"I get why you didn't."

"No, you don't. I just didn't want you to throw it back in my face that they're..."

"Like our cousins?"

"Shut up."

This time, Brian managed a week laugh. "The two of you seem good together from the little I've seen."

"It is good."

"Good. I think Dinah kept giving me hints, actually; maybe she just got tired of dating an idiot."

"Keep up the self-pity and I'll make sure Levi does hit you."

"He'll hit you harder." Brian frowned. "You better be very careful about how you tell him. If I could do that to Will..." It went without saying that Levi was the best fighter of them all, but Baxter was actually much better than Will, who seemed to kind of hate it, so who knew what the outcome would be? Not that Baxter wanted to find out if Levi could kill him in three minutes or six.

"I know. Even she's careful about what she says to him."

"I can't believe she could manage not to tell him."

Baxter did not explain that however absentminded Judy sometimes acted, he didn't think she was. Oh, sometimes, lots of times, she blurted things out that most people wouldn't have, but that was because she didn't really see the value in secrets. But she had only ever slipped up about them when in front of someone she not so secretly wanted to tell in the first place. It probably wasn't intentional, but even if it was...once, Baxter might have had problem with it. Nowadays, when he couldn't look at his father most days, he liked the way she demanded openness from the people around her.

"She kind of likes me intact. Listen, Brian, I really am sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Baxter said. He meant it. He was also sorry for a whole lot of things...and maybe it was time to tell Brian that. "I'm sorry I've been so awful to you lately."

"I get it."

"Of course, you get it." Baxter couldn't help himself; he started to whine. "Why do you always have to be better than me at _everything_?"

"You were always better at basketball."

"Wow. I can put a ball in a net. I'm so impressive."

Brian laughed. "And you're a pretty good wolf."

"Levi can do that. Clearly, it's not that hard."

"You're better than me at lots of things," Brian said easily. Because why would Brian boast when he could just be humble and more perfect? "They just didn't tell you they counted. Listen, Bax, forgiving dad—"

"Can we not?"

But Brian had finally gotten tired of ignoring everything.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Brian—"

"Let me finish. It's not something you have to do. I'm not even sure it's something you should do. It doesn't make me better that I...it's just something I had to do. Okay?"

Baxter nodded, a little afraid to talk.

"And I'm sorry you felt I was picking him over you."

Well, you couldn't ask for more than that.

"Does that mean you're going to protect me when Levi tries to kill me?"

"He might not." Right. "He might not. It just depends on how you break it to him, I think."

"And if he gets a personality transplant."

"You know," Brian said slowly, "You might want to think about telling Will first."

Baxter snorted, then laughed, then punched his brother. "I'm not getting myself tortured to death because you happen to feel guilty for overreacting."

"It's not that. Well, not really. If Levi finds out and flips, then we're not going to be able to talk him down. Judy might but...Will's probably your best bet. If he's on your side, Levi might listen to him. Apparently Will is really good at keeping secrets."

And Brian was still bitter, even if he was too guilty to say so.

"Will wouldn't be on my side. They seem to think they own her equally."

"Well, he keeps telling me my sister can do whatever she wants. After that, he kind of has to let Judy do what she wants."

"No, he doesn't. After all the shit he's done, I don't think hypocrisy is going to make him flinch."

"Talk it over with Judy, Bax. It's the best way of dealing with Levi when he gets...homicidal."

"Well, maybe if Will isn't a vegetable." Brian cringed. "Too soon?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

And the two brothers sat up there until the sun rose.

* * *

><p>If he hadn't thought Brian's plan had <em>some<em> merit, Baxter never would have told Judy about it. Because he sort of suspected what would happen would happen—her eyes lit up at the thought of telling her cousin and she just wouldn't let the idea drop.

So they were going to tell Will.

"Just let me do the talking," she said and Baxter was happy to agree. "And don't touch me in front of him. And don't make faces. All you're allowed to do is say, 'I care about her and I won't hurt her.' That's it. And you have to say it like you mean it."

"That's not hard."

She gave him a quick peck. "Good. And make sure you stay far enough that he can't surprise attack you."

Maybe Baxter had agreed because he knew he could take Will (and not just because Will was still not quite at full strength after Brian's little beat down a week ago). There was something he kind of liked, knowing he could just force his way. Maybe it shouldn't be a surprise that Levi was kind of a little power mad.

The Lahote place was always clean even if there was something always broken on it (the porch railing today, but the werewolves hopped over it easily). Baxter had only been here a few times in his life, despite how close his dad and Paul were.

Since they could tell Will him was home, and then only one home at ten o'clock in the morning, Judy just pushed open the door.

Will was lying on the couch, _A Tale of Two Cities _in his hands. No wonder Levi was silently freaking out; seeing Will sitting around, doing something as stationary as reading—and reading Dickens, at that; who read Dickens when they didn't have to?—always made Baxter laugh.

But laughter was much better than white hot rage, so it wasn't as horrific as it could have been, watching Judy hug her cousin hello.

"What are you two doing here?" Will asked as he sat up on the couch, making room for Judy. Baxter stayed standing as she sat down and quietly explained why there were here.

Will didn't even phase. Baxter couldn't believe his good luck.

All that happened was Will cocked an eyebrow, shot Baxter a dismissive look, and asked, "Really, Jubes?"

"He thinks I'm wonderful."

"Congratulations on figuring out the obvious." Will rolled his eyes. "You really want to date _Baxter_?"

"Yeah. He's pretty great. Maybe if you stopped being such a jerkface to him—"

"Uh huh. You want me to tell your brother?"

"I'll tell him," Judy said. "Just...in a while. He's got a lot more important stuff to do."

"And he'll kill the kid."

Will didn't have to sound so _gleeful _about it. Judy evidently felt the same way.

"Not if...we can ask him not to. Please?"

Will laughed. "Sure thing, Jubes."

He hugged her and it was almost like Will was a normal guy. For a second. And then he let go of her and turned to Baxter. "Sit down. Give us a second, okay, Judy?"

"Will—"

"I won't touch him. Promise. I just think we should have a talk. Man to man, or something. Okay?"

She looked like she wanted to refuse, but Will could make himself look kind of pathetic when he wanted to and Baxter's girlfriend was a softie. He didn't think she realized she was nodding until she stood up to leave. "Be good," she begged her cousin and then threw Baxter a small smile before throwing him to the wolf.

"Stay," Will ordered as he walked over to the kitchen. Baxter could see the way Will went straight to the knives and the smirk Will shot him said Will knew exactly how terrifying it was to see the ease with which he played with the carving knife, twirling it absently in his hand as he looked around the kitchen. He found an apple and came back over to the couch.

"Want any?" Will asked as he cut off bite-sized chucks and popped them into his mouth, slowly shaving away bits and pieces of the apple until all the flesh was exposed.

"No, thank you."

"Always so damn polite." Will was so sure in handling the knife, he just watched Baxter as he hacked away at the fruit. "I could threaten you, but Judy wouldn't like it."

"The knife isn't a threat?"

"I'm hungry," Will said. "Besides, no matter what you did, I wouldn't touch you. Your family—"

Baxter growled and Will just laughed.

"You're so damn predictable," the older wolf said.

"Yeah?" Baxter snarled.

"Yeah." The amusement faded from Will's face. "You don't deserve her."

"I know."

"You will never deserve her," Will said, "That's just a fact. That girl is something special and you are not fit for her to walk on. If you ever hurt her, if you make her think for one second that she is less than perfect, or that she is not worthy of your sorry ass or that she cannot do and be whatever the hell she wants, then your problem will be a whole lot bigger than me. You will have destroyed someone so much better than you and, boy, there's always a penalty for that. Understand?"

Baxter nodded slowly.

"See?" Will smiled; it was almost friendly. "You're predictable. Hurting her would mean you failed and you can't have that."

For the life of him, Baxter couldn't tell if it was a critique or a compliment.

"Now get lost."

Good manners and the fact he wasn't even bruised made Baxter say, "How are your lungs doing?"

"Fine. Still winded when I run full out but I'm fine. And I said get lost."

Right. But Baxter still didn't leave. Because...

Before even the twins knew their father was a pathetic excuse for a human being, Will had known. And helped. As much as it annoyed Brian to admit (and Baxter, if he was being honest with himself) Will had helped. It was weird, but there it was. And perhaps that was the real reason Brian didn't like the idea that Will knew anything about their sister now because why the hell had he helped her then?

"You know, I'm a lighter sleeper than Brian."

"Congrats."

"So I'd hear you some nights. At our house. And I didn't like it." The first time he pretended Will was there for Francy, because it was better to think his sister was cheating on her boyfriend with a drug dealer than...he didn't want to think about what was wrong his father. That was their problem. But pretending got tiring. And Baxter didn't have Brian's patience (or Levi's strange unshakable faith in Will)."When I asked her what you were doing, she told me you were helping. I asked why you would do that for us."

For a second, Will just stared. And then laughter bubbled out of him, borderline hysterical, making him wince as his damaged lungs couldn't take it.

"You asked her, huh?" Will looked more amused than Baxter had seen him in months. "Maybe your brother's not the smart one after all."

"What?"

"What did she say?"

Francy had shaken her head and her eyes had gotten sad. "Oh, Baxter. Have you ever said no to anyone who asked you for help? Will likes to pretend, but in the end he's just as stuck—you all—you help because that's what you were told to do. They just got the worst of it; you know if you needed a heart transplant, I'm not sure Brian would stop to check which hospital you were at before he'd blow his brains out. Anything else wouldn't be an option. Will likes to bluster but...he'll do what you ask him to every single time. He can't help it. He's never been able to. The best he could do was make it so most people are too scared to ask."

Baxter hadn't thought she was right—he hadn't wanted to think she was right. Francy made it sound like they were brainwashed and stuck and it all sounded so depressing. But...but.

"You think she was right?" Baxter asked.

Will didn't have to answer. She was right—wrong, too, because she wanted it to just be Brian and Will, but it wasn't. Not even close.

"We're just what they made us?" Baxter wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question or a plea for an argument because he couldn't stand the thought that, after everything his father had done, his father's legacy was all that mattered.

"That's not what she said, kid."

"What did she say, then?"

"That we can't escape them. But that doesn't mean...you think you or your brother could be in the same room as me if you were just your dad's kids?"

"Brian takes more after Mom." Too forgiving by far, but you loved them despite it.

"You really think he's just your parents in a blender?"

"No," Baxter said finally. They had shared a room until Baxter was sixteen. No way either of his parents were that annoying. And if Brian wasn't just his parents...maybe there was hope for him too.

"If it makes you feel better," Will added, looking more uncomfortable than Baxter had ever seen him, "I also helped your dad because I got off on her needing me."

"Is it weird that it kind of does?"

"Goodbye, son of Sam," Will said as he lay back on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Real life is getting busy for me, so I'm cutting updates back to once a week (Friday/Saturday). If it's not up by Sunday, it won't be up until the following weekend.

Everyone: Cheat sheet for remembering everyone attached to Chapter 2. I'm sorry this story isn't more accessible.

Twilighter: Will is/was not sleeping with Francine or Sam. Sorry for giving that impression. He occasionally showed up at their house in the middle of the night for reasons relating to sex, drugs and rock and roll, but it wasn't to supply sex. Or maybe it was the last line that confused you? That was just Will's very reluctant way of admitting that he was not unaware that Fran was attractive and that may have played a small part in his going anywhere near Sam. It didn't mean he slept with her; he's only half admitting to wanting to. They have never had sex.

Speaking of sex...

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday."<p>

Judy's voice was huskier than usual as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Normally, Baxter would have just enjoyed it, the way she felt against him, but today they had just finished patrol.

"Judy—"

"It's your birthday."

And she was flushed from the run and she kept kissing him and it wasn't _fair._

"Yeah, and my family and possibly yours is waiting for me to get home and if I'm not there soon someone's going to come looking for us and then your brother will kill me. A couple of times. All times guaranteed to be very, very painful."

Baxter was aware he was babbling (or he would have been, if he was aware of anything but her just then) but his very naked girlfriend didn't seem to notice anything he said.

"Don't be scared of him," she said in a tone of voice he had never heard from her.

"I'm not scared of him," he said as he backed her right into a tree.

"Prove it."

"We need to get back," he said a little desperately. She just growled and held him tighter.

"Because Brian expects you? The boys have food. They can wait."

And her mouth...

"Weren't you the one who said I had to be nicer to Brian?" he asked. If he was talking about his brother, he wasn't thinking about—he couldn't even think about what he was not thinking about or they were never going to going to head home.

"The son of a bitch doesn't deserve it."

She was the one who pulled away (she'd been shaking a little), pushing past him, too angry to stay still.

"You were right, he just keeps..."

It was not a word, the sound she made next. It still managed to capture how Baxter used to feel about his older brother.

"Will's fine, Judy."

"But he might not have been! There was so much—you saw! There was all that blood and he was just lying there and—"

"He's fine."

"And what if—? Brian didn't stop! He just kept biting and clawing and—"

The air cracked; she cracked. Her skin split. One second Judy was furious and the next she was a wolf. With all the fangs and claws that came with it.

He'd gone to her because she was Judy and she was upset, but Baxter was suddenly made very aware of the reason they were supposed to take a step back from an angry werewolf. They were both fast and they had both moved apart, but they had been too close and suddenly the side of his leg felt like it was on fire.

The force of it—she was strong enough to push him around when she was a wolf—knocked him on his ass. Which was actually a good thing, since it allowed him to put pressure on his leg quickly (just in case the scratches were deeper than they looked). A whimper came from the white wolf that didn't dare come near him, just stared at him with dark, frightened eyes.

Baxter cautiously lifted one hand from his leg. It was still bleeding, but he didn't think...

"I'm fine, Judy. I'm fine."

She just whimpered again, lowering her head and her stretching out her front paws so she looked like she was bowing to him.

"I'm serious. I'm fine."

The transformation happened just as quickly as it had before and then she was scampering over to him, tears running down her face. She didn't touch him though, just knelt beside him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. See? It wasn't deep; it's closing already." He was just grateful he had managed to turn because he'd much rather have a cut on his leg than other parts of him.

Judy babbled her apologies until he asked her to go get his clothes so they could bind his leg up—he should have gotten Seth, maybe, but he didn't want to explain why they'd been standing around arguing naked in the first place. Plus, it would just make her feel worse, having everyone know and she looked miserable enough as it was.

They ripped up most of her shirt to make a makeshift bandage (she'd just have to run back to her house phased) and it seemed to hold. It helped the pain, anyway.

When it was tied up she kissed his hands and his face and threw her arms around her neck and said she was sorry some more. He wanted to hold her back, show he wasn't mad, but he had blood all over his hands and he didn't want that on her.

"Help me up," he asked instead and she did, still shaking, though this time it was from fear. They managed to get his pants on (he dried is hands on her shorts and told her to get rid of them, after). "I'm fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'll see you soon, okay?"

She tried not to cry. "Happy birthday."

It was just a scratch. It happened all the time to the werewolves. Yes, he had to limp a little at first, but he was fine after a while and by the time he got to his house, you couldn't tell.

His brothers were all waiting, just like he thought they'd be, with his father and the Blacks. Levi didn't even ask why he was five minutes late, just wished him happy birthday.

Art was the only one in the family who found out because he had to take the bandage off. His brother raised his eyes at the sight of the blood-stained rag, but didn't say anything except, "ouch" and "at least it'll make a cool looking scar." Then Art got the twins to take Brian for a walk so they could disinfect what hadn't healed up already.

Bert explained to Will that Baxter had phased back while Bert didn't think the fight was over and it was an accident...and since nothing was allowed to upset Bert, it was all good.

* * *

><p>It wasn't because of his leg they didn't tell Levi.<p>

They didn't tell Levi because Levi was going through one of his unbearable phases. Also, when she tried to tell Levi (she said it would be better if he wasn't around when she told her brother; Will might be understanding to mess with your head, but her brother was happy in his predictability) her brother was an ass. Baxter was not surprised.

They'd get around to telling Levi, eventually, when Judy wasn't scared of losing her temper and Baxter was sure he could survive the fight for at least a couple of minutes (he was going to lose, but he didn't have to make it easy).

In the meantime, Judy kept trying to make it up to him. She tried to do his chores, she offered him a bite of everything she had to eat (he couldn't turn that down), she even tried doing his homework once. He tried to tell her to stop apologizing, but that just made her tear up again.

And somehow, because she felt guilty, he ended up celebrating Valentine's day.

Baxter wasn't sure how that happened. Valentine's Day was a stupid holiday. It was driven entirely by commercial culture and he didn't need to buy into that. Sure, he'd gotten his ex chocolates both years they had been together, but he'd been younger then and she'd made him.

The way Judy's disappointed face said he really didn't have a choice about it this year either.

Though Judy was clearly from another planet because despite how upset she seemed to be (she had zero poker face; it was kind of adorable) she tried not to make that fact too obvious.

"So, we're not celebrating?" she asked. She was curled up beside him on the picnic bench in his backyard; dinner was long gone and everyone else was inside.

"I didn't say that. I just said I thought it was dumb. But it's a couples holiday so if even one person wants to celebrate, then we should celebrate. So..."

"We don't have to if you don't like it."

"Valentine's Day shouldn't be the only day I tell you how important you are to me. If I need reminders to be a good boyfriend, I'm doing it wrong."

"That's a good answer," she said. She intertwined their fingers; the heat of her in the cold winter air was shocking—and very nice. "And you don't need Valentine's Day. I always..." Her cheeks turned red, but she didn't bother finishing the sentence, just pressed her chapped lips to the back of his hand.

"But you want a present," he concluded.

"Maybe," she agreed lightly and he couldn't help but laugh and wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer. And then maybe, since Brian was inside and she was slightly evil and gorgeous with her red nose, he kissed her.

* * *

><p>Now he just had to figure out what to get her without spending a dime. Will hadn't killed Baxter for dating his little cousin, but he had laughed in Baxter's face when he requested money for a present.<p>

_I don't suppose you know what she's getting me?_ he asked Bert while they were on patrol.

_She's making you dinner. _Bert tripped while running. _I don't think I was supposed to tell you that._

_Dinner?_

It made sense. What did a werewolf like better than food? If they were at her house—they'd have to be; there were far too many people at his for her to even think it could work at his place—they'd be mostly alone. Maybe completely alone, if she could get her parents to agree to go out somewhere (if anyone could do it, Judy could). It was a good idea.

He just hadn't known she could cook; he had never really seen her into that kind of thing.

Even when they were phased, Bert's thoughts didn't just rush into your head. Baxter appreciated that. When Bert made up his mind, the thought came.

_Did she ever tell you why Dan dumped her?_

_Dan the douche?_ Baxter cringed. He hadn't actually meant to think that; it seemed obnoxious to put down the guy now that Baxter had the girl. Bert approved though and Baxter wasn't too embarrassed it had slipped. It was the truth. The guy had made her cry. Ass.

_Yeah. _Bert hesitated, then said, _Well, she only told me after this really complicated best friend handshake. She made me spit. It was gross._

_Could you get back to Dan, please?_

_Oh. Right. Anyway, he told her it was because she was too good a friend. He thought of her as one of the guys. He was a real dick about it, actually. He even told her she should get better at suck—_

_Stop. _Baxter had mostly managed to calm the overwhelming anger that had disrupted his life the first couple months of his transformation, but he was still a werewolf. The less he knew, the less likely he'd be to punch off Dan's head the next time they met (and you couldn't really avoid anyone in La Push). _Is there a point?_

_She thinks you turned her down because she did something wrong._

_It was more like the blood loss distracted me. _Baxter felt a little guilty, thinking about how necessary the blood loss had been. And how she'd felt between against—

_Not that she's not glad you did,_ Bert offered._ She's super glad. She kind of got carried away that day. Like she kind of always gets carried away..._

Bert sounded so mystified that Baxter explained, _It's kind of nice. And you get used to it._

_Sure. It's just...__I think she's making you dinner because she wants to show you she can be, well, Ruth._

It didn't escape Baxter's notice that Bert had spoken about his ex-girlfriend while out of pouncing range. It was smart. Baxter found himself turning into Levi—where were the vampires when you needed to tear something apart?

Bert tried to reassure him. _Not that she thinks you still..._

_She shouldn't. I don't._

_I know. Judy knows. She just..._

_I hate Valentine's Day,_ Baxter announced.

* * *

><p>Jacob Black and Leah went out for dinner for the stupid holiday that Baxter hated and Levi was with Kara, so when he went over they did have the house to themselves. She had cooked—it smelt great, even if Baxter wasn't the most discriminant of eaters. And she looked adorable in an apron. The skirt gave Baxter pause. He loved it on her, especially the way she seemed to love twirling around more than ever since she was wearing it, but he couldn't remember ever seeing her in a skirt before. It made Bert seem too right.<p>

"So where's my present?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him hello.

"In the bag. It'll keep though. We should probably eat first, while everything's still hot."

Okay, so he was torturing her a little.

"You do like it, right?" Judy asked as they sat down at the table. It wasn't too complicated—potatoes and peas and salad and steak—but it did look great. He wondered if she'd had help and then decided against asking.

"Of course I like it." And if she somehow ended up on his lap instead of sitting down beside him, well, no matter how dumb her reasons for wearing a skirt were, he was still going to appreciate it. "I would have liked anything you did."

"I know." He shot her a questioning look, though he was more interested in the firm thigh under his hand, the fabric against his knuckles. "But Valentine's Day is an excuse to do something different. It's like Halloween."

"You like playing dress up?"

Not where he wanted the conversation to go (he wanted to eat; it was a werewolf thing) but now that he had said it, it seemed impolite to take it back. Especially when Judy blushed just a little bit, but smiled in a way that really wasn't fair.

"For you."

"You know," he said as he took her hand in his and started kissing along her knuckles, "I love everything about you. Everything you say. Everything you do. Everything you cook. Everything..."

"You get really sappy sometimes." But she gave a little gasp when he started sucking on her finger. "Oh. Okay..."

"Yeah?"

"Hmm..." Then she was kissing him and it seemed sappy was working for them. He held her tightly; she tasted like the sauce he knew was on the peas, but he didn't even care that she had started eating without him (not much).

They didn't need to eat it with their hands, even though Judy swore it was scientifically factual that food tasted better after you picked it up with your hands. It was barbarous—it was also, Baxter had to reluctantly admit, kind of hot. He blamed the wolf genes and then went back to licking his girlfriend's hand clean.

When he asked if the skirt was new, she just shrugged (because Judy was Judy and it wouldn't occur to her to do something if it made her uncomfortable). "Dinah was going to throw it out, but it fits me now. You like? Oh, wait; I forgot. You adore everything about me."

"Because you're adorable," he agreed, even when she stuck her tongue out like a child. "I thought you didn't like skirts."

"I didn't. But really, I've gotten so used to be naked all the time, I sort of stopped caring if the stupid thing flies up while I'm wearing it."

Something about his expression made her giggle and blush and kiss him again, which was nice. Less nice was the nagging voice in his head.

"We should talk about what happened on my birthday."

"I've been working really hard on my temper," she promised quickly. "Levi's helping. The jerkface; he's so stupid about you. He just doesn't like you."

It was almost nice, knowing the feeling was mutual. At least Levi was never going to wake up one morning and decide they should be best friends (though Baxter hadn't entirely stopped worrying about Levi's crazy mood swings).

"I meant what happened before."

"The me jumping out naked and trying to seduce you part?"

"Yeah." When it didn't seem like she'd answer (she was concentrating on licking the sauce off his cheek), he asked, "Did you want it to work?"

She nodded. "No."

"Okay."

"It's just...I mean, it was a good run. It was fun. And I thought—well, I didn't think so much as just really wanted to be touching you just then."

"But you're glad we didn't..."

"Yeah. I think," she said quietly. Then her nose scrunched up. "Did Art show you that video?"

"The dancing cat?"

"Wasn't it so cute?" But she managed to refocus. "The one with the wolves."

"Hunting?" He knew, of course, but a guy could hope.

"Humping," she said very unhelpfully. Whispering now, she said, "They were stuck together afterwards."

Baxter was going to kill his brother.

"We're not really wolves, Judy. That wouldn't happen."

But who knew what else could go wrong? Brian was pining after a thirteen year old and Kara had bruises she kept trying to hide. Baxter could still imprint; at least the chances of him physically hurting Judy were slim (as long as they kept their claws to themselves, he found himself thinking). Still. It was a bit scary.

"Yeah?"

"We'll figure it all out before the time comes," he promised. Seth would know and might talk about it without hitting Baxter. His father might even... "I mean, I love you, but I'm not going to risk getting stuck to you, either."

"And when would the time be coming? Well, we'd be the ones—"

"That's so bad it's not even funny."

"It is so funny," she insisted. "And..."

"I don't know. When it's not just because we had a good run, maybe."

"Yeah." But she had been serious for a whole second, so she quickly burst out, "Does this mean I can open my present now?"

"Sure."

"Awesome," she said, slipping off him and skipping off to the couch to open her gift.

Once she had a present in her lap, with wrapping paper and ribbons, she forgot he existed. All her attention was devoted to giggling over the way the paper ripped. When she saw the fur, she squealed.

Out of the bag came a fuzzy teddy bear, a brown grizzly with big brown eyes. The fur on one of the ears had been chewed off over the years and one of the paws had some marker on it, but it was still in remarkably good shape.

"Do you know who that is?" Baxter asked. When she shook her head, he introduced them. "Judy, meet Teddy Roosevelt."

"Nice to meet you, sir." She even shook his little paw. "Was he yours?"

"Well, when I was little," Baxter said, as she cuddled Teddy to her chest, "It seemed very unfair that Brian had Francy to go with him everywhere. So I protested—" sobbed like the two year old he had been "—and Mom got Teddy Roosevelt to keep me company. He was my twin; he went everywhere with me. I'm sure if you show him to your sister, she'll know exactly who he is."

"Awww." Judy kissed the bear on the nose, then kissed Baxter on his nose. "Thank you. I can't believe you kept him."

"He was my twin." Judy knew him better than that. "Mom saved him; Francy found him and wouldn't let me throw him out."

"I'm glad you escaped, Mr. Roosevelt. Aw, Bax, he likes me."

Of course, he was going to say, but then he actually looked at his girlfriend sitting on the couch, teddy bear clutched to her chest and noticed that one little fuzzy paw was slipping under the neckline of her shirt.

"Is he copping a feel?"

"The fur feels nice."

Since he couldn't let a stuffed animal take advantage of his girlfriend, Baxter may have dumped the wrapping paper on the floor and crossed the space between them. And if poor Teddy Roosevelt got a little bit squished between them, well, he was a badass stuffed president, so he'd be okay.

"Mom keeps telling me to get rid of my stuffed animals," Judy said as she hooked her leg around his waist.

"You really should; I can't believe I gave you one."

"You just want me to think of you at night. Right?"

He did. He wanted her to think of him at night and during the day, at breakfast, lunch and dinner, from dawn to dusk and from dusk to dawn. If Baxter had his way, all she would think about was him. It seemed only fair.

"What time are your parents coming home?"

Judy giggled, but said, "We can't here. Levi will smell something."

"Right." He managed not to sigh. Really.

"Aw, pinochle. We could go for a run." But he didn't really trust either one of them in the forest and maybe she didn't either because the next thing she said was, "_Grand Theft Auto_?"

"You're on."

Committing violent crimes with his girlfriend was kind of fun. And maybe, Baxter reluctantly admitted, Valentine's Day was all right.


	10. Chapter 10

Levi couldn't help being an ass, but that didn't stop Baxter from wanting to go back and hit him when he caught up with Judy sniffling outside his sister's house.

"It's fine," she said. "Hey, this way we can do our own thing. Well, you can babysit me—"

"Your brother's an idiot," he promised her.

"Don't call him names." After he nodded, she perked right up. "So. What do you want to do?"

There was a park nearby and Judy needed to run off the aggression. It only made sense. She snapped her teeth at him and he snapped at her and after a bit of rolling around the anger faded from her and the nips because lighter and her tail started wagging more and suddenly it wasn't about Levi (and how he didn't want to believe she was a person and not his personal cheerleader), it was about the wonderful fact that the two of them were alone in Seattle and they didn't have to worry about being interrupted.

At all.

So maybe his tail was wagging a bit, too, and maybe their tongues were hanging out as they laughed, jumping around the trees, playing hide and seek with someone who could read their thoughts (catching each other was the best part). They ran, too, just to feel the wind and trees brush them as they passed, though Judy stayed much closer than she usually did when they ran because they had to hide from people. They bumped into each other a lot, but it worked out just perfectly.

They found a small creek and she hurried to drink and when she stood up again, she was whining, telling him to come close. Her muzzle was all wet so he had to nudge at it and they were rubbing noses and then she pounced, knocking them both over.

They rolled around together and then she lay down in the earth.

_I wish we could run like this more often_.

_Me too, jelly bug,_ he agreed, as he got to work trying to get some of the dirt out of her white fur. It wasn't working, but she was humming happily, mindlessly, and he didn't want to stop touching her.

_Baxter?_

_Yeah?_

_I like you on top of me like this._ And he was so content all he did was agree that it was very nice. _I like this._

_Me too._

_More along my belly...hmmm...that's nice..._

_You're nice..._

_You're nicer...Baxter?_

_Yeah?_

_Can we phase back now?_

Suddenly the dark skin of her back was under his paws. She was nuts—he could have scratched the hell out of her or crushed her. He was too busy phasing back to go through all the things that could have gone wrong, but he knew there were lots. There were rules about phasing that close together.

And then he was human and she was lying underneath him and he didn't care much about anything.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured. It was unreal. She was still on her belly, her head on her arms as she stared back at him happily but he couldn't get over her. The smoothness of her shoulders (uninterrupted by any hair) and her back and her bottom and her legs...the muscles underneath...the power of her was exhilarating. In the same way he had to get her fur clean he now found himself running his hands over her, using the earth to mark her, so that it was impossible to miss how she was all his.

Judy just hummed and closed her eyes. "It feels nice."

"Good."

It came out more like a growl.

It made her shiver; he leaned over and kissed her shoulder. Once he started, he couldn't stop. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat and the taste of salt mingling with the smell of her was something he couldn't get enough of.

She happily moved her head to the side, exposing more of her neck for him to mark and then she was turning around and she was—it was unreal. She was unreal. That she was lying there naked, just gazing at him with those big dark eyes so full of kindness and trust and just waiting...it was the culmination of the strange dream he had been having since he first phased.

Her lips burned and maybe that's how he remembered this wasn't a dream. This was Judy and she was real (wonderful and perfect, but _real_) and he knew he was supposed to be remembering something just then, but all he could think about was how she wasn't close enough.

He was still so much bigger than she was; when he moved so he was more fully on top of her, she had to roll with him.

When they phased, they had all these memories and thoughts in their heads and everyone might have tried to keep things to themselves, but it was very hard when they all wanted to be as close as possible.

They'd seen Brian and Dinah, in love forever, friends even longer than that, the way they trusted each other and worked together and just enjoyed one another. And they'd seen Levi and all those girls, and the way your body could feel that good with just a little effort.

And they'd seen Will and Marlena (once you saw Will and Marlena it made perfect sense that Will gave only half his attention to anything nowadays because once you knew something could be that good...and you could never have it again...why would you want to go on?). That was unreal the way all the wolf stuff was unreal, maybe even less real than phasing, the way two people could become more together than they were apart, could go beyond everything they were to find something so perfect it couldn't be described.

So they were some strange combination of the people they had once been, the animals they had become and all the older boys in their heads who loved with everything they had.

Baxter leaned over and kissed her into the earth.

And—

He wanted to; she wanted him to. For all the rules his father had drilled into him, Baxter was eighteen and his girlfriend was gorgeous and horny...sure, she deserved better than a forest, but she seemed perfectly fine with the setting so what was the harm in not waiting?

It wasn't anything human that stopped him.

It was the animal part of them that said if...when it happened, Baxter wanted to be able to defend it, defend her, them and everything that happened between them. It _couldn't _be behind their Alpha's back.

It just couldn't.

(Only much, much later did his human brain also note that he really, really, _really_ needed to start bringing condoms on their runs)

He didn't have to explain; she didn't give him time. She just said, "Being here means we don't have to take turns, right?"

Right.

There was that. As consolations went, not having to worry about what they would smell like afterwards was decent.

* * *

><p>She may have gotten footprints on his back at some point and they both got a little distracted trying to pick the twigs off each other afterwards but they did run back to Francy's place. Eventually.<p>

Everyone was still out so they headed to the shower. Judy made a mess (he had been the one to rub the dirt all over her, so it wasn't entirely her fault) so while she changed he cleaned out the shower. One last sniff assured him that no one would be able to tell anything other than someone had gotten dirty (not that kind of dirty) which was a given after a run anyway.

"Your sister has crappy taste in movies," she called.

"_Your_ sister has crappy taste in movies," he said as he came out of the bathroom. She'd borrowed a tube top covered in flowers that he knew must have belonged to Francy. Dinah's clothes would have been a little too big, but they would have been a closer to her size. Francy was shorter, so the shirt exposed far too much of her back. And with her shorts just barely over her hips...

"You're trying to kill me," he decided as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She relaxed into him, dragged his hands to her bare stomach. "Just give you ideas."

"So your brother can kill me?"

"He's not going to be back tonight," she announced.

"Says who?"

"Brian and his desperate need to make you like him again. Also, I bribed him with cookies."

"You're evil," he said as he nipped at her ear.

"Yup."

"Judy? Do you have any idea why—what happened in the forest?"

"Why it didn't work?"

"It was working fine," he muttered. He couldn't help that. "Just..."

She turned around, wrapped her arms around his waist and spoke to his chest. "So, don't be mad. I didn't know it would happen. Not happen. Whatever. It was just...a maybe."

"Okay."

"Dad said things might not be...if Levi didn't know then we might not be able to..."

"You talked to your dad about us?" He may have squawked a little. Jacob Black could strangle you with a cordless phone—he did not need to know that Baxter wanted to...well, he didn't need to know.

"We talk about everything while we're fixing the cars. He likes you. I promise."

Because Levi didn't know.

"Is that why you haven't told Levi yet?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. Maybe." She glanced up, finally. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad," he said carefully. "I wish you would have told me. And I'm sorry I—I shouldn't have gone with you in the first place."

"I wanted you to. I just..." She growled. "I don't know. My brain's all confuzzled around you."

"Okay."

"I'll tell Levi—"

"You don't have to," he promised. He might have been an irresponsible idiot, but he wasn't a total ass just yet. "You know that, right? Tell him, don't tell him, it's your call. Just tell me, okay? Preferably when I know it's not just the wolf stuff talking."

"We are the wolf stuff," she said, nose scrunched up, utterly baffled. And since he wasn't sure she was wrong, he just said, "So, which of your sister's crappy movies are we watching?"

"My sister has awesome taste," she protested. "Dinah's are obviously the ones with the guys with machine guns. Those other ones..."

Far too many foreign words on the covers. Okay, so his sister had crappy taste in movies.

"What do you want to watch?"

"_Terminator."_

"Sounds good."

"I know. It's, like, only the most romantic movie of all time."

"Yeah..."

And he didn't even care that having Arnold Schwarzenegger in the most romantic movie of all time was defying the laws of physics or something because that shirt was almost painted on and she really was trying to get him killed.

* * *

><p>Bert cleared his throat a couple of times on his way up the sidewalk so Judy and Baxter were on opposite sides of the couch by the time Dinah walked in. If the werewolves had a blanket over the laps...well, Dinah just said, "Sure, kids."<p>

"Did you have fun?" Judy asked, getting up and going to her sister. Baxter would follow. In a second.

"We're home at eleven."

"So...yes?"

Bert joined him on the couch, pretending to watch the movie the way Judy had pretended to watch the movie for the first five minutes. Badly.

"Levi and Brian were making friends when we left."

"That's gr—grappy."

"Grappy?"

"Crappy."

"Watching my ex-boyfriend hit on some _girl _did not make my night," Dinah said decisively. "It was awful. Will was Will, Francy was trying not to get felt up by my brother and Brian was just going along with it."

"That's kind of what Brian does," Baxter said, finally able to get off the couch.

"Your shirt's inside out," Dinah said. "And I _know_. Why the hell did I date such a spineless wimp?"

"Because he's a good person," Bert said. It made them all jump. The kid just kept staring at the screen. "You broke up with him. You don't get to be angry at the way he tries to make himself feel better."

"Levi's way of feeling better. It won't work for Brian."

"Then he'll figure it out himself."

Judy looked at Baxter, who could only shrug, glad that Dinah was not glaring at him the way she was glaring at Bert.

"Why did I have to get the one who talked back?" she demanded of the universe at large. "I thought even Will had to hold his tongue around Marley."

"It was weird," Judy said cheerfully.

"I was just saying..." Bert mumbled.

"Well, don't. I _know_." The anger seeped out of Dinah and Judy went to hug her. "He was flirting right in front of me. I want him to move on. I really do. Just not in front of my face."

"He might strike out," Baxter offered.

Dinah laughed. "Nah. Not if they have any brain cells. I'm sure Levi will find a way to take off his shirt. And once you see the abs..."

"They're very impressive," Judy agreed.

"You two are way too adorable for me right now. It makes me sick. Puppy," she called as she walked to the couch. "What are we watching?"

"The greatest romance of all time."

"Oh! _Terminator_. Excellent."

"Ha!" Judy said. But then she kissed him, so Baxter was happy to be wrong. They let Dinah and Bert have the couch (even if they weren't making use of it properly, sitting at opposite ends) and she just sat between his legs, together on the floor. She just fit beside him.

* * *

><p>At one, Francy and Will came home. Dinah took one look at them and sighed. "Where are the other two?"<p>

"Levi wants to go all night," Francy said.

Will was already making himself comfortable on the floor. "Why are we watching a sequel?"

"Thank you," Dinah muttered.

"_Terminator 2 _is only the greatest sequel of all time," Judy argued as Francy settled on the couch, using her brother's shoulder as a footstool. It wasn't a night alone with Judy, but it was kind of nice.

When the movie was finished, Dinah announced they were going to bed. "We have way too much bonding to do tomorrow. Levi might make us braid each other's hair. We need our rest. Beds."

"Who goes where?" Judy asked.

Will gave him a look that was most definitely a warning, but didn't actually say anything as Francy spoke, "Well, I was thinking that Bertrand and William can stay here and I can share with you and—"

"No," Dinah snapped.

"It's not like they can do anything," the bestest, most wonderful, perfect, greatest sister on the planet said. "Wolf ears and all that."

"I will kill him if I hear him try anything," Will told Dinah. "Violently." But while he was scowling, he wasn't objecting and Baxter had a sneaking suspicion that Francy had tackled Will and Dinah the way they should be tackled—one at a time.

And Judy had sat up and turned around and was actually on her knees in front of her sister, hands clasped, whining, "Please, Di?"

No one could resist Judy.

"I cannot believe I'm agreeing to this."

Bert kicked him lightly, so Baxter was not grinning like an idiot. Thankfully. Will was looking at Judy now. "What are you wearing?"

"That's one of my favourite shirts, William, so the next words out of your mouth better be complimentary."

"Do you want Baxter to help me change out of it?" Judy asked sweetly.

Will growled. "I _hate _karma."

There was a scramble for the bathroom (well, Judy won) and they slowly headed to bed one by one. Dinah glared a bit, but now that it had been decided, everyone was pretty relaxed. Actually, when Baxter came out of the bathroom, the older three were standing around the kitchen and looking like they were having a good time, Dinah and Will mocking everyone they had seen at the party, Francy doing it much more subtlety. Dinah even managed a smile as he said goodnight to them.

And then he walked into his sister's room to find his girlfriend in bed already, in a pair of too tight pyjama shorts and a loose shirt that Francy had brought from home. Judy had already kicked off the covers, so he just lay down beside her. It was hard to believe that this was really happening, that he was really spooning her, her body fitting perfectly against his.

"That's Brian's shirt," he told her.

So she shrugged out of it, knowing it would bother him smelling his brother's scent on her, turned over and lay across his chest. The heat of her was almost overwhelming. If Baxter died in his sleep, he knew he would die happy.

"Today was a good day," she murmured against his chest.

His fingers played with the smooth skin of her side. "Oh yeah."

It got even better.

They couldn't sleep until everyone went to bed because they could hear everything, so they were following the conversation in the other room, even if they didn't want to. Dinah went to wash up first while Bert tried to make himself comfortable on the couch (Will didn't need as much sleep, so he didn't care if he had the floor, he said). But when Dinah went into her room, Francy said, "Bert, could you grab my conditioner from her?"

So Bert went and Baxter wasn't sure what happened, but suddenly the door closed and Bert was on the side of the door he would have wanted to be on.

"Oh my god," Judy squealed, but he kissed her to keep her quiet.

"Don't distract him." She nodded eagerly. Dinah was keeping up a running commentary and searching for...whatever it was Baxter was almost sure his sister had hid earlier and Bert wasn't saying anything, but who knew when he would be called upon to not screw up the moment?

"It's not where I put it," Dinah said eventually. A bed squeaked as she sat down. "Nothing is where it's supposed to be anymore."

"Sulking is always productive."

It was a risky choice (Judy winced), but it paid off. Dinah sighed.

"Hey, tiger. I'm sorry I'm taking this all out on you. You don't deserve it."

"Thanks."

"I mean," Dinah almost sounded like she was teasing, "The whole stalker thing is creepy. But it's not your fault Brian won't even look at me anymore. That one's all on me."

"Why'd you do it? You were...I liked you happy."

"Sit down," Dinah ordered. "Maybe you'll look less creepy if you're not hovering."

It took a moment. A long moment. And then...

The mattress squeaked again.

Judy was shaking in happiness, too adorable for words and Baxter wasn't immune to the fact the kid was, well, not getting killed. It was just supposed to be a victory kiss, but she was so soft (and demanding) they couldn't help getting a little carried away. When they surfaced for air, Dinah was still talking. Well, obviously. It wasn't like Bert was going to talk.

"...and, you know, it was just time. The two of us had been together for so long we'd almost forgotten how to function apart. I...I thought he needed me. Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he won't ever figure that out if I keep hovering."

"You did him a favour?"

Dinah laughed. "Do I really come off as such a bitch?"

"Only most of the times."

"Kind of dumb of you to keep stalking me, then."

"You're really pretty." Dinah hit him with a pillow. "And I know it comes from a good place."

"Good."

"I think..." Bert considered. "You broke his heart last year. But I think you just hurt his pride this time."

She sighed. And that might have been her head on his shoulder. It was hard to make out too many sounds with Judy still emitting the occasional giggle.

"I guess it was time then."

"Guess so."

"This doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you."

"I figured."

"Well, don't sound too cut up about it," Dinah said with a laugh. "Thanks for actually backing off, kiddo."

"I said I knew most of the stuff comes from a good place. That doesn't mean I don't know you can make things explode with your brain."

"Oh?"

"Baxter told me."

"Then how is he still alive after what he does to my little sister?"

"After making your little sister happy?"

"Okay, tiger. Enough being right tonight. Here." Something hit Bert. "That's yours. Now get off my bed. You don't need sheets, right?"

"What?"

"If I let Francy in here, I have to give her the bed. I'm the one who kicks. But I feel less guilty making you take the floor."

"Sexist."

Dinah laughed. "More like animalist, wolfboy. If that was a thing. Besides, Francy's probably fast asleep on that couch right about now. In fact, miracle of miracles, I bet even Will is fast asleep. It would make me a real bitch to wake him up just so we could move her in here. So. The rug is pretty comfortable in here; make yourself comfortable."

"Seriously?"

And Bert sounded like he had just been told that every day was Christmas, his birthday and the last day of school all at once (even if it made no sense whatsoever and might just prematurely age him, he still couldn't help thinking it was awesome).

"Yeah. But you stay on the floor."

"Sure thing."

Dinah laughed and lifted up her sheets. "And you have to turn off the lights since you have better night vision."

"She didn't kick him out," Judy whispered happily. "She didn't kick him out. High five!"

And Baxter couldn't help slapping her upheld palm because...yeah. Go Bert.

"They'll be so cute together," Judy mumbled. "She better let me be the Maid of Honour. And put me in a cute dress."

Because she was so adorable (and topless—and could his life get any better?) Baxter did not point out that all Dinah had done was not throw a fit and kick him out of the house. Still, it was better than expected. In the other room, he could hear Francy and Will hoping that Dinah wouldn't change her mind in the middle of the night and kick the kid out of her room and onto the front lawn.

Nah. Dinah said good night and she sounded like she was glad for the company.

The bed was small and they were werewolves, so there wasn't much room. It should have made it hard to get comfortable. But even though his arm was trapped underneath her and she was possibly drooling onto his chest (she fell asleep so quickly it was unreal), Baxter had never felt more comfortable in his life.

There was just the sound of breathing coming from Dinah's room. Bert was fast asleep; Dinah wasn't saying anything. The living room still had voices coming from it, but they were low enough that he could have ignored it.

Except his sister said his name.

He cringed, hearing the worry in her voice, so concerned about his lack of enthusiasm for the four-legged creature thing. At least Will did a decent job convincing her that he and Brian had worked things out.

"And he has Judy," Will said like it would make everything worthwhile. It did. Francy got that, too, because she sounded lighter when she spoke again.

"I'm so glad. She's such a sweetheart."

She was.

"She really is, isn't she?" Baxter had never heard Will sound like that before. Like he really was a human being. Not just a human being but...the sentimental kind. "I don't know what I would have done without her in my head this year."

Will didn't speak for such a long time that Baxter almost fell asleep in the silence. He wished he had.

"I thought Lena was an idiot for being like that. For thinking, for _not_ thinking, for just pretending that I was...but Judy doesn't not know, she just...she'd rather be nice than mean so she...it's not because she doesn't know better, but because she'd rather look at the good no matter how hard it is. And I wish I had known that before. I wish I..."

"Lena was happy with the way you treated her." Will snorted and his sister decided to be a little less diplomatic and a little more kind. "You made her feel like a goddess."

"I thought she was one. But Brian wasn't wrong that I never really...I wish I had realized then that she was a pretty great human being, too."

"You know, I've always hated that about you."

"My inability to interact with human beings?"

"No. Though that could use some work," Francy admitted. "It's just...whenever I want to be mad at you I always end up feeling like there's no point. You do such a good job of punishing yourself. What could I hope to do? It's very inconsiderate of you."

"Sorry."

There was quiet again. Then: "She never noticed the bad stuff, did she? None of them..."

"I think that's the point. If you suddenly can't notice the bad stuff, you have to be happy. Right?"

"Yeah." She sounded...Baxter didn't like the way she sounded. "And I'd be such a good little housewife."

"That's just because you're good at almost everything."

"I know I'm setting myself up for this, but: almost?" Even in the other room Baxter could tell she was taking the out he had given her because she couldn't handle where the conversation would end up, otherwise.

"Bert ended up on the floor."

"You can't rush genius. Give me time."

Baxter drifted off to the sound of his sister's evil laughter.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Baxter found Judy was already half on top of him. Not that he was complaining in the slightest.<p>

"You're snuggly when you're sleeping," she said as she continued exploring his back with her hands and chest. It felt impossibly good.

"You're just snuggly, period."

With a few giggles and a few misplaced elbows they managed to end up face to face. Well, she managed to get underneath him and that was just too wonderful. So was not having to worry about morning breath.

"You seem happy to see me," she said, pulling him closer as she let her hands go exploring.

"I missed you."

"Prove it."

"Good morning, children!" Francy's voice was far too cheerful considering she didn't have a mostly naked Judy underneath her. "Breakfast. And Levi will be home soon."

"I think they told on us."

"I think you could be right," Baxter said with a sigh. Since they did have to get out of there before Levi came back, he rolled off her and watched as she got up, looking around for the shirt she had taken off the night before. He sat on the bed and gave himself a minute.

She was humming to herself again, wiggling around as she shrugged on the shirt. It was almost painful, how happy just looking at her made him. "Do you smell bacon?" she asked with an enormous grin.

Francy had indeed managed to get them bacon, though Bert had already started eating it. There was a brief scramble for food, but Dinah put a stop to that fairly quickly. There would be some semblance of order. Baxter kind of liked it. He really liked that no one really cared if he left his arm around the back of Judy's chair or if she licked the syrup off his fingers.

Sure, Levi came back eventually but it was nice to know when he calmed down and they told him everyone would be relaxed about it.


	11. Chapter 11

The letter came in March and Baxter knew, then, what it meant. Brian knew too, said congratulations then knocked on wood (just in case). The twins had gotten the same letter two years ago.

Francy had gone away. Brian had stayed at home.

They had been saving all year. To pay off all the hospital bills, but also, Baxter knew, so that when he got this letter he could leave La Push (because they wouldn't be throwing money at him, the way they had thrown it at the twins).

He didn't get to tell most people the news himself, since Brian had patrol after he got the letter and word spread pretty quickly around the reservation. Baxter just made dinner for his brothers (his father was working late tonight, thank goodness), aware that everyone around the rez would know soon enough and then Levi would come into the house with a list of rules about how a werewolf should behave in Seattle...

"You'll get to see Francy," Art said wistfully. "And Seattle's awesome."

"Aw, who wants to do more school anyway," Tommy whined. Timmy said, "You could just stay here with us."

Then there was a knock on the door and Bert and Judy were walking in. Bert said congratulations and Judy just threw her arms around his neck. And kissed him, which got the twins going, so she threw a handful of mashed potatoes at them—

"No food fights," he hurried to say. "Guys?"

"She started it," Tommy protested.

"You started it," she shot back. "But I will be the bigger person and clean it up."

She did clean it up, but decided she'd rather sit on his lap than get her own chair so the twins weren't exactly the bigger people. It just made her laugh, and his little brothers were cute when they tried to figure out what suggestive meant, so Baxter just wrapped an arm around her waist.

Eventually, the boys drifted off to do their homework and the three werewolves sat around the table. With his arms full of Judy, Baxter wished today was just another day.

"You excited?" Bert asked when it was just the three of them.

"Of course he is," Judy said. "He's worked so crazy hard this year. You deserve it."

"Thanks."

"I think Will said something about you maybe moving in with Dinah and Francy. To save money. So that might be..." Bert shrugged. "If you wanted to."

"Dinah?" Judy asked. "Why—oh."

"You okay?" he asked her and she nodded, but her face had fallen. There was no more cheerful excitement. He thought she finally understood that when he went away to school...he wasn't going to be here.

"Do you want to go?" Bert asked.

Well, of course he did. Like Judy had said, he'd worked damned hard this year (every year) to get the marks he had and he'd wanted to go to school for as long he could remember and...

"My family wouldn't forgive me if I stayed."

"Sure they would," Bert said. "I mean, it would be great for you to go, but if you didn't want to...they'd get it. I think."

Judy stopped picking at the food and didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Baxter really was a very light sleeper. Even before he had been a werewolf, the smallest noises could wake him up. Now that he had super ears, he usually wore ear plugs to bed. It made things easier. But the sound of the window creeping open still woke him up.<p>

He watched in surprise and just a tiny bit of horror as Judy climbed inside his room.

"What are—?" he didn't dare complete the whispered sentence for fear of waking Art up. Not six feet away his younger brother was still asleep, but how long could that last?

"I couldn't sleep," she muttered and then she was lying down beside him and Baxter was intensely grateful Art was at least pretending to snore because what the hell was he supposed to do when his girlfriend was crawling into bed with him wearing nothing but her father's old threadbare t-shirt?

"You can't stay here."

"I'll be quiet," she said so softly in his ear he could barely hear her. She lay against him until he gave in, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. Then she sighed contentedly and buried her head just under his chin.

"I don't want you to go," she eventually said into his chest.

"You think I want to leave you?"

"I don't want you to go," she repeated. "I thought—you're not very funny, you know. And you get all frowny when I mess up your plans. But I..."

Her body shook, but he wasn't scared, just held her tightly until she could continue without crying. "I really don't want you to go."

"You don't think I'm funny?"

"You're not," she said with a giggle. Art had to be awake and maybe Brian (and Brian would tell and his dad would _kill_ him). "But you're still...it's fun with you and...I'd really miss you if you left."

"I won't leave if someone catches you in here and grounds me for life."

"Maybe that's my plan."

But she stopped talking after that, just drew shapes across his chest and clung to him. And in the light of the moon she looked so young, no idea what she was asking, really, but that didn't mean he was immune to her pleas.

Telling Francy he could come to Seattle had been painful. His sister had been so excited at the news, talking a mile a minute, eager to plan everything. And then she had taken a deep breath and asked and she sounded...for a second he almost thought...the voice was soft and kind and it was almost like _she_ was back and...Francy said, "You sure this is what you want, Baxter? Because I can't wait to have you here but you don't sound that excited."

And because it was Francy and she was his big sister, Baxter had said, "I don't know."

"Okay," she promised. "Well, you have time to figure it out. Whatever you want to do, we'll figure out a way to do it, okay?"

"Yeah?"

"And even if you decide one way you can always change your mind later, okay? Just be happy."

He was happy just that second, Judy curled around him, but of course he couldn't stay like that (Levi would flip, for one). But he had been happy at home lately in a way he wouldn't have thought possible a year ago. It wasn't just Judy; there was the rest of the guys who had steadily grown on him. Sure, he was still slightly mad at Brian, still slightly scared of Will, still slightly annoyed by Levi, but Bert was pure awesome and he might have liked the other three despite himself.

Talking to Sam was still hard, but talking to his dad had never been easy (they had never been people who talked about their feelings) so it wasn't too bad. Baxter could look at the man now. So maybe...

"Do you think I'd be any good at a college?" he asked.

"You'd be great." She sighed. "Really, really great, pinochle."

"Judy..."

"You'd let me visit, right?"

"And I'd call you more than Dinah does."

"Good."

She kissed him goodbye so quickly he didn't understand what she was doing until she hopped out the window. He could still hear her crying.

* * *

><p>He fell asleep eventually, his mind a jumble, and woke up feeling exhausted. Art was awake by the time he got out of the shower, though the kid had fallen behind his usual routine.<p>

"Sorry if she woke you," Baxter said. Art was a heavier sleeper but it was really too much to hope that she hadn't woken him up.

"It's fine," his kid brother promised. "Weird that anyone likes you so much but—"

"Shut up."

"I really don't care if she comes over. She okay?"

"I don't know." Baxter pulled on some jeans, ran a hand through his hair (werewolf grooming habits were growing on him) and, ready for the day, said, "Right now it's just the shock, I think. She'll..."

It had always been the problem with being as gleefully happy as she was; when she felt low, she couldn't handle it. All those feelings—Baxter wasn't very happy with his own muddled feelings. He couldn't imagine how she felt _feeling_ so much all the time.

"She'll get over it," Art offered. "Maybe."

"You okay?" Baxter asked, watching as the kid seemed to move in slow motion.

"Yeah," Art said totally unconvincingly. "Jealous you get to go to Seattle."

"That's assuming Levi's right and that I can handle it."

"Dad said if anyone can handle it, it would be you."

"And we know how right he is about everything," Baxter said before he could stop himself. "Sorry, kid. I didn't mean it."

"You still mad at him?"

Art wasn't a light sleeper. Art had been nine when their mom got sick, when their dad began to be too preoccupied to pay attention to his children. That he didn't remember a time before their father was half there made everything just a little bit easier for him. Baxter tried not to resent it; he just didn't know how to explain.

"You going to tell me what's eating you?"

Art might have blushed. "I told you. I'm jealous you get to move to Seattle. People have actual taste in music there."

Well, honesty did have to start somewhere. Baxter was older.

"There are some things you don't do if you love someone," he explained. "Lines you don't cross. And if you cross them, you don't get to be sorry about them later because...it's over. It's done. You don't get take backs in life. That's why I'm mad at him."

Art just snorted.

"What?" Baxter asked.

"Sometimes, you sound just like him."

"Do not."

"Have you listened to him talk about his dad?"

"Shut up. And stop being annoying."

"Never," Art promised and then he finally started moving.

* * *

><p>Baxter let the kids head off to school before he went into the kitchen to face his father.<p>

"I don't want to go to school," Baxter said to the room at large.

And Sam stopped washing the dishes and stared. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know if it's for me."

"Why wouldn't it be for you?"

"Because I turn into a werewolf every so often. Because I have a responsibility to this town. Because I like it here, my friends are here, because I don't like school, because I'm tired of being ordered around."

What Baxter didn't say was that he couldn't go just because Brian was supposed to, his brother who could have saved the world and instead spent his days making peanut butter sandwiches and fishing.

"Those are just excuses, Baxter."

"I'm not going to go just for you. You don't deserve it."

"You've decided to ruin your future just to spite me?"

"It's not about you." The second he said it, Baxter knew it wasn't true. He wouldn't be shaking if it wasn't just a little bit true. He was furious still, even after all this time. Everything was still about Sam. But it wasn't just about his father, it was about him too.

Sam put down the dishcloth and stared him down. "Explain to me so I can understand."

"I don't remember you doing that."

"And I was wrong," Sam said. "How many times do you need to hear me say that? I was wrong, Baxter. I was wrong. I'm sorry. But if you're going to throw away your future, you better have a damn good reason."

"I was just doing it for her."

And if he didn't talk about it with his siblings, didn't talk about it with his friends, didn't even talk about it with Judy who everyone could talk about anything with, he wasn't about to talk about her with his father. Except...except if there was one person who understood it was...

"That was the only reason?" Sam said slowly and Baxter was surprised at how much he loved his father just then, the carefully measured words designed to hide the way it still hurt so damn much even after all this time.

"Yeah. I hate school."

"All kids your age hate school."

"The twins didn't." They had always been freaks. "I don't like sitting around talking about nothing that doesn't matter. I don't enjoy it, I don't see the point, I don't want to keep doing it."

"Your sister makes it sound like college is a much different experience."

It's not like Sam would know.

Baxter had never wondered before, but he wondered just then, how much had his mother pushed because she wanted to give this to his father, this thing he'd never gotten to have? Couldn't she see they weren't the same? It felt wrong to think because his mother knew them better than that, but...oh, what was the point?

"One that she loves. Not one that I'd like."

"You won't know until you try."

"I know," Baxter said quietly. "I know me. I know her; she likes learning or she's good enough at it that she makes herself like it. Brian was like that. You want to get a son into college, get Brian into one. I don't want to go."

"Your brother can't go." It was just a fact. "The older you are, the harder it is to adapt. He needs to stay here as long as he's a wolf."

"And you think I could handle living in Seattle?"

His father paused for a second. "Probably not. You really don't want to go?"

"I really don't want to go. I'll stick around here and see what happens."

There were other options (Will had insisted he apply all over the place because Will was the kind of control freak that made Levi look like a pushover in comparison), nearby schools where you could actually learn something practical. But right that second Baxter didn't feel like explaining all that to his father.

"Seeing what happens isn't a plan, Baxter."

"I know." Baxter found himself grinning. "It's kind of great."

* * *

><p>It wasn't because of Judy.<p>

Just like learning to stop hating being a werewolf wasn't because of Judy. Judy was just the one who got him thinking maybe...and once he thought about it, he knew she was right.

So it's not like Baxter decided to stay in La Push because he happened to have a super hot, super sweet, super perfect girlfriend. She was just one of reasons he decided to stay; and he wasn't going to say no to the way she wrapped her arms around his neck, knocking them to the ground in her happiness at hearing he was going to stick around.

If it was about Judy, it was just as much about Bert and Brian (and maybe even Levi and Will) as it was about her. It was about belonging somewhere. About being with his family.

Maybe it was about spiting Sam, just a little bit. But more than that it was about finally proving to himself he wasn't just Sam's son, that he could figure things out on his own, that he was Baxter and that meant something.

And, you know, kissing Judy was all right.

Bert asked, "You okay there?"

Baxter only laughed as Judy rolled off of him, apologizing (he didn't let her get far, kept her by him as they sat up in the middle of the Call's floor.)

"I'm good."

"And you're sure?"

"No," Baxter admitted. You could admit anything to Bert, he had discovered. "That's why I'm going to stay."

"You could go away next year," Judy suggested. She had probably already forgotten that going away would mean leaving; she just wanted him to remember his options.

"Maybe. We'll see what I feel like."

"You seem happy," Bert decided.

"I am."

"Your dad okay with it?"

"He will be." Sam didn't have a choice. When Sam didn't have a choice, he tended to do all right (it was when the path wasn't perfect clear that he fell apart). Besides, Sam understood it really wasn't safe, no matter how much Levi wanted it to be.

Levi himself had been surprisingly good about it. "You don't want to go?" he had asked, surprised. And when Baxter said no, Levi had shrugged and moved on. Just like that. For all that Baxter complained that Levi was a controlling jerk, maybe he wasn't totally as bad as Baxter made him out to be sometimes. Maybe it was less about making them do things Levi's way then it was Levi's crazy way of trying to make the people around him happy.

"Good," Bert said.

"How did you know you wanted to stay?" Judy asked. And yes, it was nice, having her hand in his, but that wasn't it. Francy went away because she felt she couldn't stay. Brian stayed because he felt he had to. Baxter got to make up his own mind. He owed both his siblings that.

"The past little while has been a mess," he admitted. You could tell Judy things like that. Bert, too. "I think I'm finally starting to work it out. No sense in going just now. And I think..."

It sounded dumb, even in his head. There was no point in saying it out loud. But once Judy got on something, she didn't stop. She just kept at it.

"What?"

And she smiled and he knew he could tell her and she wouldn't laugh. She'd understand even if it did sound dumb and crazy.

"I think I make a much better wolf."

"You are a wonderful wolf," she said, though it was more of a cat-like purr than a growl. He wasn't going to complain.

* * *

><p>AN: To anonymous who asked: Levi and Kara are still together. Levi's just had other things on his mind. Baxter would avoid them when they're together and Kara's scene with Baxter, Judy and Bert got cut from this story. She's making a big return in _Chest Pains_ Chapter 19, which is narrated by her and quite long at this moment.


	12. Chapter 12

It had to happen eventually. They couldn't keep a secret from their Alpha forever (Levi could read their minds, after all).

Someone was going to blab. Maybe Brian, to get back at him for being such a jerk for so long (no, he never really thought Brian would do that even if Baxter deserved it). Maybe Dinah, to shut Levi up if he tried to tell Judy what to do once too often (no, she wouldn't betray Judy's trust for anything). Maybe Will, to rub it in Levi's face when he got angry (no, Will was very good at hurting people when he was angry, but there seemed to be a Levi-exception hardwired into him). Maybe one of the little kids just by accident (no, Art was a champ and the twins were off in their own world where they didn't care who was dating who).

Okay, so really Baxter just expected Judy to blurt it out one day when she got tired of keeping it a secret.

Or, even more likely, he just assumed Levi would catch them in a position they shouldn't be in and that would be that.

So he wasn't surprised that somehow Levi had found out.

He was just surprised he lived through it.

"You okay?" Brian asked again.

"I'm fine," he said, trying to resist the urge to return to the backyard. He couldn't believe he had just left her there, not when— "I said I'm fine, Brian."

"You're bleeding," his brother snapped back. "All over everything. So stop moving."

"He won't hurt her," Bert offered. "Judy will explain; he'll listen; everything will be fine."

"Hey, you managed to survive the fight," Brian offered him. The smile was weak (his back must look a mess—it felt a mess) but he returned Brian's smile despite the pain.

"Thanks for the help back there."

"Any time," his brother said. Brian looked around for a distraction and said to Will, "You're taking this strangely calmly."

"She isn't actually my little sister," Will pointed out. "Besides, your brother is clearly sexually frustrated."

Baxter growled (which possibly proved Will's point). Brian's hand tightened on his arm unnecessarily (okay, a little necessarily because the fight with Levi hadn't really ended so much as it had been interrupted and Baxter really needed to hit something just then). When he stopped shaking, Brian let him go.

"What's going on this time?" Timmy asked from the porch. The twins and Art had come out and Art was explaining, "They keep circling each other and I think I heard Levi whimper."

"Twenty bucks says Levi's going to know exactly how far the two of you got by the time he comes out here," Will said.

And Bert, the little traitor, said, "She'll stick to over the clothes stuff."

And then _Brian_, the traitorous bastard said, "She might not show him everything, but I think she'll try shocking him. She was kind of pissed he kept thinking she was a kid."

"Could you all just shut up?" he demanded. "She won't...she will, won't she?"

"We won't let him hurt you," Brian promised.

"What's she showing him?" Tommy asked.

Baxter just growled some more.

Fortunately, Levi finally came out of the house just then so at least Baxter was too busy worrying about suddenly getting killed to care about the rest of the insanity that was his life.

* * *

><p>But for all the Levi was very good at murderous rage, Baxter had to admit he did have a point. They should have told him. The whole point of Levi being able to boss them around constantly was so they could fight together properly. They had screwed up by not telling him.<p>

That didn't mean that Levi wasn't an overbearing jerk about the whole thing—he was very obviously an overbearing jerk about everything. Just...well, it wasn't hard to miss how hurt he was that Judy hadn't told him. Baxter felt like an ass.

Levi didn't like him. Levi had spent years mostly ignoring him and when he couldn't do that anymore he decided he didn't like Baxter. But...well, that might have been partly Baxter's fault. He hadn't exactly bothered to hide how much Levi got on his nerves.

Levi might have dragged them all to Canada and pushed them harder than anyone in their right mind would have, but he had also asked Baxter to be his beta so easily that Baxter couldn't help feeling...he'd never felt small in front of Levi before, even if the guy was six eight and almost three hundred pounds of muscle. But when Levi thought the pack needed something, Levi did it.

Just like that.

Brian was just happy for him because despite what Brian liked to say, his older brother was running for sainthood and always had to be the better person. And Brian was happy because having the pack work well together made them all happy. They were wolves now and that meant that if the pack was happy, you were happy (and if you were happy, the pack was happy).

And Levi had figured that out, somehow, a long time ago. All the stupid patrols Baxter had been forced on (forced on until he loved them) and the group runs and group hunts and stupid activities that took away time from his life that Baxter had always resented suddenly made sense. He should have gotten it before. But it was okay that he hadn't gotten it because Levi had figured it out and Levi had tried to make the rest of them see (even though the pack was defined by their fangs and fur, but also by the pure stubbornness that was in all of them, even Brian, though at least Brian had the sense not to rely on it all the time).

So maybe Levi didn't completely suck at the Alpha thing.

Baxter wasn't ready, he realized. Judy had helped turn him into a decent enough fighter, but that wouldn't be enough...but Levi had decided that's what was going to happen and Baxter knew better than to fight with Levi so...he'd just have to do better. Make up for being so utterly blind before.

And maybe he should give Levi a break.

When they curled up that night, Levi didn't attack him again even though Baxter headed towards Judy when she whimpered, totally oblivious to the fact her psychotic older brother was two feet away. When he did remember, as he lay down beside her, as she pressed against him, it was to find Levi glaring at him.

Levi snarled, but he stayed where he was.

Judy buried her head underneath his chin, her mind doing that happy humming he remembered so clearly from Seattle. He found himself cleaning off her fur, just like before. _Today was fun,_ she said, exhausted. She probably couldn't have stood up at the moment without help, but any day that she spent with the people she cared about was a good day for her.

_Yeah, _he had to agree.

She touched his nose one last time and they settled down together and, surrounded by their pack, fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Baxter was a kid, his father and his friends would get together as often as they could. Pack gatherings, but Baxter didn't know it then. He just knew he had to stay out of the kitchen because his mom was busy and anything breakable had to be carefully locked in his parent's bedroom before anyone arrived.<p>

Then they would come—men who were a little too big and a little too warm when they picked him up and hugged him hello, women with platters and platters of food that the kids always got first dibs on (to make sure they didn't starve) and all kids that they would run around with until the sun set.

Later, when the food made them sleepy, but the loud voices wouldn't let them sleep, someone would build a fire. Surrounded by the warmth of all his family and the fire, the smell of his mother's freshly baked muffins and the smoke that curled around the sky the way they were curled around each other, the sounds of laughter and shouting and more laughter, Baxter was happy in the simple, perfect what that only a child could be.

Even as he got older, even as fewer and fewer people came around (and managed to bring their children along less and less), even as Rachel and Kim cooked because his mother needed to sit down (for just a second), he still loved the smoke and the booming laughter.

When the fire began to die, Billy Black would start to tell the stories. Before Baxter was a werewolf he still believed in magic (though he never would have admitted it) because when Billy Black talked of Taha Aki and the spirit warriors he transformed. His voice carried over the finally silent crowd and pulled them back through time, back and back, all together.

Sometimes, when there was too much time between the parties his little brothers would get impatient and demand to hear the stories from their parents. Sometimes they had to wait until Seth Clearwater came for dinner, but sometimes his mother would agree. She'd go get her notes, just to make sure she didn't leave something out, and she'd begin to talk.

"Why don't you ever tell us your stories?" Francy had asked once. His mother had just shaken her head: "I didn't care for the stories until I met your father. Besides, they're just stories."

And then she'd tell them about spirits warriors riding on the wind.

His father never told stories. His father watched his wife as she spoke and tried not to look guilty. His father could pass for twenty-four if he hunched his shoulders just right, but when his mother started telling the stories...his father looked older than twenty-four, older than forty, old and tired and lost.

At the time, Baxter didn't understand why.

Baxter turned into a giant wolf. He didn't blame his father for that, exactly, but he learned the Quileute stories weren't just stories. He learned that if he has a son...

He knows, finally, why his father always looked so sad.

* * *

><p>Two days later, when Baxter walked Judy to her dad's shop after school he found out Jacob Black was evil (he knew the man was big and scary and <em>utterly terrifying<em>, but he always thought Judy got the evil from her mother's side).

"Hey, kid," Jacob Black said. A little too nonchalantly, but Baxter didn't realize that until after. "You're not doing anything this Friday."

"Okay," Baxter said slowly.

"That was supposed to be a question. But since you're not," Jacob Black said easily, "Leah wants you to come over for dinner."

"Daaaddd..."

Judy hadn't gotten a chance to dart off so she could change before helping out, which Baxter was suddenly very thankful for.

"It'll make her happy," Jacob Black said.

"But..." Judy glanced over at him, more than slightly nervous. It wasn't like he wanted to sit at a table and have Jacob Black, Aunt Leah and Levi the Alpha wolf all glare at him for going anywhere near her, but he had accepted that it was the price of being with her, so. He shrugged. Judy squeezed his hand—a thank you—and then said to her father, "You should have told me first."

"He comes over for dinner all the time."

"You want him to bring Art and the twins?"

"It's just dinner," Jacob Black said. "What could possibly—"

"Stop! No jinxing!" Judy shouted quickly. "Do you want to ruin everything?"

Jacob Black looked a little nervous. "Right. Sorry."

"Nothing's going to happen," Baxter explained. "It's just dinner."

"Bax..."

Jacob Black looked smug. "When everything goes wrong, it's his fault."

"Sorry," Judy said, as she hugged him goodbye. "But Dad's right. It's so going to be your fault."

* * *

><p>Baxter wanted to blame Levi (see the past couple months of his life for details), but maybe Judy was right. Maybe it was his fault for jinxing everything.<p>

Leah thought it was his idea, so Judy kicked Levi to shut him up and Baxter just gritted his teeth and nodded when she said dinner was such a good idea. Jacob Black looked utterly unapologetic. Well, if it worked it would be a good idea and Baxter was trying to get used to the whole Alpha-togetherness-thing so he figured he had to go with it.

Unfortunately, Aunt Leah still didn't like the idea of him near her daughter at all, which turned his girlfriend into kind of a brat. The back and forth sniping turned into a full-blown war right around desert, which actually worked out quite nicely. Baxter just sat there eating really great food (Brian was becoming a pretty good cook, but he was still learning so food this good was a treat) while he and Levi and Jacob Black kept their heads down, desperately trying not to get drawn into the no-win situation.

"Here," Levi said as Baxter stood up to leave as quickly as was polite, "I'll walk you home."

Judy and Leah didn't even notice he was leaving, just continued arguing.

"Are you afraid someone's going to mug me?" he teased Levi as they hurried out the door. Jacob Black had brought it on himself, after all.

"Judy would be pissed if I let you get raped."

"So you're going to threaten me for your dad too, or is he just going to have to wait until tomorrow?"

Levi laughed. "He's not going to threaten you. We do have other hobbies, you know."

"Sure."

"Hey," he said softly. "If you want a fight, I'm right here. But my dad's cool with you. Well, as cool as he can be about the whole creepster guy wants to do unspeakable things to my little girl thing, anyway. Just don't bring that stuff up and we're good."

"You're only allowed to exceed my expectations once a month. Please stop being helpful anytime."

Levi laughed and maybe they were good. Maybe that's why Baxter felt like he could ask…

"Your mom really hates me hanging around that much?"

She'd been trying to hide it; Baxter could barely tell except that she was _too _polite. His Aunt Leah wasn't exactly known for her sugary sweet voice, but Baxter wasn't going to complain about the politeness, even if the reason for it nagged at him. Only Judy was a little oversensitive and she wanted everyone not just happy but perfectly happy and sometimes, Baxter knew, that just wasn't a possibility.

When he first phased and had been...well, less than perfectly happy, Judy hadn't gotten on his case about it. She'd just done things that would make him happy and been patient. Same with Bert. Sure the kid was still super withdrawn, but Judy didn't get on his case about it (she even helped with his crazy make-Will-happy schemes and those were going to blow up and get someone lit on fire one of these days). So Judy wasn't usually so pushy when it came to people who weren't perfectly happy. But if you wanted to get the Blacks to listen subtly wasn't the way to go. So Judy was going on the attack (and he understood and was even kind of touched, but he was glad to get out of there just the same).

"Yeah," Levi admitted. "Only now she can be more open about it since I know. But she'll get over it."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will."

Levi said it so simply, Baxter almost believed him. It was weird.

"You can't boss her around."

"Watch me." Levi laughed. "You might not listen to me, but me and my mom are good. I'll talk her around eventually. Don't worry about it."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Is that twice this month you haven't been a whiny bitch?"

Baxter rolled his eyes, but maybe he laughed a little. "What can I say. You bring out the best in me."

"Judy's going to be so jealous." Levi stopped abruptly on the road and Baxter turned to find out what was wrong. "So, Will says I'm only okay with you hanging around my sister because I'd be outnumbered if I wasn't."

"Is it?"

"Does it matter?"

While the idea of being able to push Levi Black around wasn't unappealing (Baxter blamed the wolf genes for how gleeful he felt), Baxter knew Levi hadn't just knocked off the murderous rage to go along with the majority.

"Judy would be able to tell if you were faking. For whatever reason. Since she's not snapping at you over dinner..."

"I'm not totally okay with it," Levi said easily. "More okay with it than my mom, but not totally okay with it. She's my little sister, you know?"

"Hey, I wasn't thrilled when I heard you imprinted on my sister," Baxter admitted. "I know what you mean."

"Brian threatened me on behalf of your family," Levi remembered. "It was cute."

"I'm sure that's what he was going for."

"Well," said Levi as they started walking again, "I won't hurt your sister and you won't hurt my sister or I'll let my mom come after you and I figure we're even."

"All right."

"Besides, dinner was punishment enough for whatever we might do. Ever."

Baxter couldn't help but agree.

They walked in silence for the next little while. It wasn't a long walk between their houses and they had never really gotten in the habit of having long, meaningful conversations, so Baxter wasn't surprised by the silence. He was surprised at the way Levi grabbed his arm just down the street from his house.

"You know," the slightly older boy said, "With your sister, I mean, it's not...sure, I liked her before. But we were kids and it was mostly...well, mostly because she was hot and, well, I was...just trying to annoy Will, really. And Dinah." Levi laughed just thinking about it, proving the guy had a death wish because maybe, _maybe_ there was some weird explanation for why pissing off Will was a good idea but Baxter never, ever wanted to get on the wrong side of Dinah Black. "Oh man. Dinah would get started on one of her rants and I'd mention Francy and she'd get totally derailed about how I should treat your sister with more respect and blah blah blah."

So maybe it was the entire family who was evil.

"Is there a point?" Baxter asked.

Levi actually got serious.

"You know, if I could have picked, I would have picked just about anyone but your sister."

Baxter wasn't sure if he should be offended by that or not, but he settled for saying, "What?"

"Not that I wouldn't sleep with her." Baxter growled. Levi actually said, "Sorry. Just...I mean, Will's not wrong she'd be better for the pack. I see that. I get that. If she came back here for longer than thirty seconds, she could probably...well, I know you can't stand me, but Brian would be on her side, too. Twin solidarity and all that. Bert, too, probably, even though all the stuff about Marley is a compliment. Now you've got Judy on your side and Will's always thought she was just as smart as your brother minus all the shit he hates about Brian. Hell, he might even like Brian better than me nowadays anyway so—"

And maybe Baxter could have let Levi ramble on but, frankly, hearing Levi have _feelings _was painful. In what reality did Will not like Levi above everybody, himself included? There was a very good reason why Levi apparently did not do feelings—Levi's feelings were really stupid.

"My sister is not going to come into town and steal your pack. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. I mean, you get on my nerves half the time—"

"Only half? I thought I was doing better than that."

"But you're still...we're yours. You know?"

Having Levi stare at him after Baxter had just finished saying all that was more than slightly embarrassing, but it seemed to help. Eventually, Levi nodded.

"Thanks, kid."

"Five months, jackass."

Levi laughed, booming laughter, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Fine. Thank you, Baxter."

"You're welcome," he said stiffly.

"I'm glad you're the beta," Levi said because apparently this conversation could get worse. "Brian was better than Will but still...even when you hate me, I've still got five months over you. It's awesome."

"Jackass." But maybe Baxter was a tiny bit amused. And maybe he got it. "Older brothers are kind of a pain. That's just what they do."

"You think you have it bad? Because Brian reminds you to do your homework?"

"And gives me his disappointed face." It was _awful._

Levi rolled his eyes. "That's nothing. You think Brian ended up with more tattoos than me because I'm afraid of needles?"

"Will doesn't approve?"

Which, now that he thought about it, Will _didn't_ have any tattoos, but he hadn't said anything when Brian got his latest at Christmas (and when Will disapproved, he was not silent).

"Everything my mom said was okay, Will flipped out over. Gangs have all the best tattoos and I think he researched every fucking one in North America just so he could object to everything I wanted. And when I say object I mean scream while playing with a fucking gun."

"Sometimes, I think you turned out surprisingly normal."

"Sometimes, I kind of want to hit you."

"When don't you want to hit someone?"

"True."

And since it seemed like they were getting along, Baxter had to go and ruin it.

"I need you to switch up the patrol schedules."

"What? They're perfect."

Of course Levi would be difficult. Baxter had known. It's why he had put it off. But he had asked Judy, a few days after Levi found out, if it changed anything, now that Levi knew and she had just looked at him with her big dark eyes. And then he had asked her, "Do you think we should stop patrolling together?" and she had nodded quickly and tucked her head under his chin and pleaded, "Don't be mad or anything just..." and he had promised it was okay. But he had avoided talking to Levi because, well, Levi.

"I don't want to run with your sister any more."

"You barely run together as it is." It was true. Baxter wondered if Levi had subconsciously known something was up, though more likely it was just the result of Judy running the fewest patrols and Baxter needing to run at weird times because of school and work and home. Still. It all had to stop.

Baxter was starting not to mind the wolf stuff. He was starting to love it. But that didn't mean he was ready to give up and let only the wolf stuff matter.

"Even those need to stop."

"Seriously?"

"Are you really going to make me stand here and spell out why you don't want me hanging out in the forest with your little sister while she's naked?"

Levi _finally_ got it. And didn't even look that pissed. "Kid, no one is as much of a pain in my ass as you. Nothing's going to get you to do what you don't want to do."

Levi had not been in that clearing in Seattle.

"You willing to bet your sister on that?" Baxter demanded, far more angrily than he intended.

"Yeah," Levi said simply. "But I'll stop putting you on patrols together if it makes you feel better. Pansy."

"Asshole."

Levi was really inconsiderate—how was Baxter supposed to keep hating him now?

* * *

><p>Word travelled around the rez way too fast. Art and the twins laughed at him the rest of the day, while Brian told him that Aunt Leah would come around eventually. And to be thankful that Jacob Black wasn't a werewolf anymore.<p>

And, while they were cleaning up after dinner the next night, his father said to him, "She should realize how lucky she is, that her daughter's with you."

"You don't mean that," Baxter blurted out. He was trying, he really was, but it didn't seem to work out all that often.

"I think you're making a mistake," his dad said. Baxter would have been disappointed if he hadn't. "I think you're setting yourself up to get hurt. But Leah should be happy that if her daughter has to be dating a werewolf, it's you."

"Thanks," Baxter muttered.

"I gave your brother some advice when he started dating Dinah. Did he tell you?"

"Yup."

That was stuff he and his father did not need to be discussing. Ever. Sam evidently agreed. All his father did was say was, "Good."

Yay for no eye contact.

Baxter took a deep breath and made himself ask, "Is there anything else, 'cuz Dinah was human and Judy's...it should be the same, right?"

"Judy would know better than I would."

"How would she know?"

"Leah." Sam sighed. He'd heard about that, too. "Right. Well...there's the Cullens."

"The vampires?"

"I know. And they might not even...aside from when she got pregnant with Dinah, I don't think Leah's been to the doctor since she was fifteen. You can't blame her. Did we ever tell you how Doctor Cullen took Jacob's life-threatening injuries as an invitation to investigate our DNA?"

"No."

"But Dr. Cullen knew better. So he didn't even bother to ask," Sam said bitterly. They couldn't help that. It was get bitter or let it break you entirely. "Leah hasn't given them much. But when she and Jacob were trying to get rid of the imprint I think she did let them run some tests. Jacob might know, actually."

"Judy doesn't want to ask him about anything like that."

His father gave a small chuckle and Baxter felt himself blush (well, he'd been blushing for a while now, but it got worse). "She likes you alive?"

"Something like that."

"Well, Seth's...friend is a doctor and she deals with young women a lot, from the sounds of it. Even if they don't have exact information on Leah, she might be able to guess."

"Thanks," Baxter muttered.

Sam cleared his throat and they thankfully went back to cleaning dishes in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm trying to go for two updates this week, to make up for the sporadic schedule so far.

* * *

><p>Judy came over a few minutes before her run with Brian (and he was not jealous because that would be utterly ridiculous, but at the same time, maybe a small part of him didn't like the idea of her running with anyone but him) and Baxter let himself get distracted from vacuuming. Not that Judy gave him much choice.<p>

"I was thinking," she said as she yanked him onto the couch. And on top of her. Baxter wasn't complaining. "My birthday is coming up."

"Not really," he pointed out. There was well over a month to go until the first day of summer.

Then he made himself more comfortable on top of her, keeping low so they couldn't really be seen from the kitchen, where the boys were doing their homework, except for the tangle of legs coming off the side that they really couldn't do anything about.

"It's close."

"No, it's not." But he was laughing and kissing her indignant face and she melted the way she always did.

"It's close enough," she protested finally, grinning madly. "Anywhoos, I know what I want for my birthday."

"I kind of already have an idea."

"Really?" She beamed.

"Yeah." It wasn't set in stone, but he did have a pretty good idea of what he wanted to get her. Of course, he'd have to talk to Jacob Black first, but he thought she'd like it.

"Awesome." She was so easy to read; the idea that he already had something in mind made her a little reluctant to continue her hinting. Surprises were fun, she thought.

"But I might be able to get you something else, too. After all, you are going to be sweet sixteen." He kissed her neck, where her skin was impossibly soft. Beautiful and _his_, some part of him supplied. Art really needed to stop listening to classical music; it was ruining Baxter's brain. "So, what do you want?"

"You."

"You already have me."

That made her roll her eyes.

"Don't be a dummy," she huffed, wrapping herself even more tightly around him. Okay, that wasn't fair. Her bare legs were making it very hard to concentrate. "I want...you know. We can..."

"We can be together," he agreed.

"Yeah. _Together_."

And if he hadn't been so amused, Baxter might have nodded or thought about what she was saying or something else, but she was pretty adorable when he teased her, so he didn't really want to stop.

"Like this."

"Baxter," she whined.

"Yes, Judy?"

"I want you and me to go somewhere."

"Like...Seattle?"

"Like, someplace where we can be alone. Some place where we could..."

"What could we do?"

She narrowed her eyes. Oops. She knew he knew what she meant and now he was in trouble. She took a deep breath. "I want us to ha—!"

He quickly shoved the pillow over her face because as much as he liked how open she was about everything, there were some things he did not need his little brothers hearing. Underneath him, Judy was shaking with laughter.

"Okay, okay. I get it," he admitted, pulling the pillow off. "You don't have to shout."

"But it's more fun, peanut." Her smile faded a bit and some nervousness crept across her face. "So...what do you think?"

"You've actually thought about this?"

"I can do that, you know," she said, pouting just a little bit.

"Judy, I didn't mean—"

"You don't think it's a good idea?" She looked confused and...it was not fair when she made her eyes so big and scared like that.

"Your parents won't let us take off. They'll know why we want to go some place else."

Some place that didn't have werewolves in it, werewolves who could hear and smell everything. There were some things he didn't want to inflict on his brother. It's not like Baxter had a car (not that he would have—not her first time). There was a very good reason that Jacob Black and Aunt Leah had stuck to the forest when they didn't want their son to know what they were doing. If you wanted a semblance of privacy, that's what you had to do. But the forest for her first time? The forest Levi patrolled constantly?

"That's why I figured for my birthday..."

"Judy, they won't go for it."

"That is very frustrating."

His brothers were even more frustrating, because no sooner had Baxter offered to help Judy with her...frustrations, than Timmy and Tommy announced their next great adventure. Baxter wished he had been born an only child.

Still, he promised her he'd think of something.

* * *

><p>Seth had warned them ahead of time that a few of his vampire friends were coming to visit. He showed them a few memories of their scents and asked them all to not kill his friends; Levi gave the order and that should have been that.<p>

Except Judy started to pout.

"I've never actually gotten to meet a vampire before," she said as they walked home from school a few days later. Bert had needed the day off and Art and the twins were rushing along ahead of them.

"Sure you have," Baxter said.

"Evil vampires, sure. But not the good kind. Don't you think it would be fun to meet them?"

"No."

"Baxter." She was whining outright, now. "Why not?"

Because if he started thinking about them as people, Baxter was going to have a problem killing them (and he knew he wouldn't have loved her half so much if he didn't know it would be a hundred times harder for Judy to hurt anything if she started thinking of it as real). Not that she let him explain.

"Because—"

"What if we just looked? Just stopped by and saw them. That's all I want. Just to see them."

It was quite obvious that if he didn't agree, she would just go anyway. Maybe even bully Bert into going with her, despite the fact it would terrify him. Baxter wasn't going to let her go alone, so...

"Let's see if your dad won't give us a car so we can drive over."

"You're the best, Bax."

Baxter sighed, but enjoyed the flattery just the same.

* * *

><p>Jacob Black gave them the car and told them to be good. He didn't seem against the idea of them going to see vampires, but he didn't seem eager, either. Baxter wondered if Seth's friends would have been around at all if Jacob hadn't imprinted on one. Well, they were around and Judy wanted to see them, so Baxter was going to meet them.<p>

"Do you think they'll like us?" Judy asked.

He drove because she still didn't have her license yet, though he knew the second she got hers he'd never get to drive a car again. If he hadn't told her he wasn't going to get in a car driven by someone without a license, she probably would have driven herself now.

"You're worrying if they'll like us?"

"Well, you're all scowly right now so I don't see why'd they'd like you." She stuck out her tongue at him, even as she curled her arms around his arm. "I just don't know what we could have in common with them."

Baxter didn't say anything to that because he wasn't going to make this worse.

The Cullen house wasn't hard to find, even though Baxter hadn't driven there before. He'd stopped by to grab Seth for patrols sometimes, but always on four legs. Driving down the really long drive had the effect of making the house at the end of the tunnel all the more impressive.

"I think you can park here," Judy said, looking around eagerly for the vampires. There were none to be found, so she hurried out of the car. Baxter followed her—like hell he was going to leave her alone. He let her sniff the air and bound off after the horrible stench. Hopefully, Seth would have heard them coming and would help them out.

Judy ignored the house, walking further down the drive. Of course she had found the garage. Baxter couldn't help the fond smile, though he picked up the pace so he was close to her. Just in case.

"Oh my god."

Judy's voice barely carried over. Something like shock had come over her. For a split second, Baxter was afraid she'd faint.

"Oh my god," she gasped again. "Oh my god. It's a—that's a—oh my god, Baxter, that's a 1969CorvetteStingray."

He could almost see the exclamation points when she said it like that, one long word, as if breathing would somehow disturb the awesomeness. She was breathing, though, panting like she did after a run, tongue frantically linking her lips as she stared. Her eyes were huge, as wide as she could stretch them, not wanting to miss a single second that the car was in her sight.

Not that he could blame her. It was a beautiful car—all Corvettes were, but the Stingrays...Judy was the one who liked American the best; Baxter preferred European cars, Italian style and German engineering, but even he had to admit there was a certain something about the Corvettes.

This one was red with chrome tips, but the carefully waxed body wasn't where it's real beauty was. As beautiful as Judy was that second, Baxter really wanted to see that engine.

"Oh," she gasped. It came out more like a moan.

It was kind of...well, it was more than a little hot. Okay, so he might have passed on getting to see the engine if she just kept...whatever it was she was doing.

Judy had seen the blue car behind the Stingray. "Oh my god. That's a Maserati 3500. Oh my…" she wiped her eyes, not wanting the tears to obstruct her vision. "It's not the '57 model. It's—"

"1962."

Judy jumped, but Baxter found the voice a relief. Knowing a vampire had been so close by but hadn't identified itself had kept him on edge even with the cars. Now that there was a voice—female, clipped and suspicious—to go along with the smell, he felt a lot better.

A woman rolled out from under the Maserati.

Even though she was dirty, the pale, pale skin that marked her as a vampire was unmistakable, as was the overpowering stench. She was still good-looking the way all vampires seemed to be, like ghosts at a country club, or something. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Dinah's noted that _she_ would look right at home in a missing women's report ('cuz they're all blonde and beautiful, don't you know?).

"Are they yours?" Judy asked, taking no real notice of the vampire, too busy drooling over the cars.

"I restored them myself."

"Can I—" Judy finally started getting nervous. "Would be all right if I touched...?"

"Go ahead." The blonde might have been just as unsure of them as they were of her. Well, they were trespassing. But she was backing away as Judy came closer, clearly trying to put them at ease, and he appreciated that. Seeing the cars was making him want to relax far too much.

"Oh my god." Not that Judy was touching the Maserati. Her hands hovered over it, too in awe to cross the last distance. "Six cylinder engine, four-speed transmission...you can smell the leather and the exhaust." She moaned again. "It's so fucking beautiful. Baxter, are you seeing this?

"I see."

His girlfriend's eyes were half-closed, her body trembling as she approached perfection, her breathing erratic, the pristine vintage car right beside her...he couldn't have made up a better fantasy.

"So," the vampire said to him—she might have been addressing Judy, too, but Judy was far too busy to answer—"Which dog do you belong too?"

"Sam," he admitted before he gave it much thought. He'd thought of his father that way more often than not. Then he jerked a thumb at his girlfriend. "Jacob."

Blonde eyebrows went up and she looked...disappointed? The vampire just said, "Seth didn't tell us we were having visitors."

"We sort of invited ourselves over; she really wanted to meet you."

"Can I look at the engine?" Judy called out. "Please? I won't touch anything, I just want to see—"

"You two want a tour?" the vampire offered.

_Vampire_, Baxter tried to remind himself. Tried. He was only half a second behind Judy when he started nodding eagerly. Not only did the blonde—Rosalie, she offered, when Judy rattled off the engine-make—let them see the collection of cars that could have made up their own show, she let them sit inside some of them. She even let them crawl underneath a couple. When Judy offered up an idea about how she might get the brakes on the Thunderbird working again, the vampire growled, but by that time she'd spent almost a good hour covered in grease with them so Baxter didn't do anything but growl back at her. And then Rosalie thought about it, said Judy wasn't useless and they went back to the cars.

Eventually, familiar footsteps approached.

"Hey guys," Seth called from the front of the garage. "When did you get here?"

Seth wasn't alone. A woman with wavy reddish hair that was about a foot shorter was standing beside him; Baxter didn't even need the arm around her waist to guess that this was Nessie. He's seen enough of Levi's memories to know Jacob's imprint when he saw her. She was pretty, just like Levi said, but she was clearly more comfortable just then than she had ever been in the presence of their Alpha.

Well, if she wasn't nervous, neither was he, even if beside the couple stood a vampire who, while not taller than Seth, was broader than a few doorways Baxter had seen. The muscles of his arms...Baxter wondered what their superstrength could do against that. But the vampire was grinning and there was something warm about him (even if he was a vampire) that made Baxter want to grin back.

Judy's face was flushed. "Uncle Seth, why didn't you tell me they had a Maserati?"

"The garage was closed."

"Do you at least take proper care of it in the winter?"

"Uh..."

"Of course not," Rosalie said as she stood up. "That's why we have to come by every year."

Baxter could have sworn Seth rolled his eyes, but was rather distracted by the pale hand that was thrust in his face. Rosalie was offering them a hand up—Judy had already taken it, so it would just be rude to refuse. Her hand was cold, almost startling so, but there was power when she pulled him up despite her slender arms. Her grip didn't hurt, though, and she even made sure Judy was properly steady before letting her go.

"I would be happy to check on them anytime," Judy said, just barely refraining from jumping up and down. "Anytime you wanted. I'm great with most of the American makes and pretty good with the rest and what I don't know Baxter might, so we'd take great care of everything."

"I'm sure you would." Rosalie addressed Seth: "Are we sure she's Jacob's?"

"That's what my sister says." Nessie elbowed him gently as Rosalie nodded.

"Leah's daughter," she redubbed Judy. "Show me what you can do with the Ferrari I have in the back and I'll think about it."

The hulk-vampire laughed (it sounded more like a canon going off to Baxter, but he assumed it was laughter). "You never let me touch the Ferrari."

"Emmett doesn't appreciate the delicate touch the Ferrari requires."

Judy looked positively scandalized, which just made Rosalie nod again.

"Before you hurt Emmett's feelings further," Seth interrupted, "Guys, this is Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. They're Nessie's aunt and uncle. And—well, I guess you haven't met Nessie, either. This—"

Judy interrupted. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Even though the hand she stuck out was covered in grease, the half-vampire took it. Nessie wasn't snow-white like the others, so pale they looked like they should be translucent, but she did look like she needed a bit of a tan. Or maybe it was just that Seth made her look pale in comparison. Still, she didn't hesitate and she was smiling fondly at Judy and so Baxter tried to clean his hands on his jeans before he offered her his hand. Nessie was warmer than her aunt. Hell, she was warmer than even humans were.

"It's lovely to meet you, too," she said. It was hard to hear her when she talked; she spoke so quietly. Baxter could see why Levi had taken it as both a challenge and a weakness to exploit. "We were just going to sit down for dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"You're turn to cook?" Judy asked him, already disappointed they couldn't stay.

"Dad's doing it tonight. I'll just call Brian to let him know."

And that's how Baxter Uley ended up having dinner with vampires. And werewolves. And a half-vampire.

Weirdly enough, it was far more normal than most family dinners, even if the vampires didn't eat.

"I can't believe you have enough food for us," Judy said, delighted as the heaping plate of food was placed in front of her. There was roast and peas and potatoes and carrots, all garnished with some green leaves that Baxter didn't bother to identify because he couldn't eat them.

"I made extra," Nessie explained. "I was going to freeze some. I would hate for Seth to starve when I'm not here."

"And who taught you how to make this in the first place?" Seth asked, settling an arm around the back of her chair as she sat down.

Because she was so pale, it made the pink of her cheeks seem far redder than it probably should. Still, she shook her head almost regally as she daintily picked up her fork.

"It's my prerogative to worry about you. Besides, if you remembered how to cook, you wouldn't need to invite yourself to everyone else's dinner."

"We like having him come over," Judy said.

"See?" Seth gloated. "I entertain them, they feed me, everyone wins."

Even if he hadn't been a werewolf (and therefore obsessed with body language and possession and marking your territory) Baxter liked to think he would have noticed the way Seth never quite seemed to let go of the woman beside him. It probably explained why she hadn't met the rest of them; even eleven year old Dolly Ateara would have been able to tell he was not just friends with the half-vampire. Or maybe she hadn't met anyone because they didn't get the chance to just sit together like this often enough and they didn't want to spend the time they did have with other people. Oops.

Nessie rolled her eyes and stroked the hand he'd placed on her shoulder gently.

"You wouldn't need to work for your meals if you came to live with us," Rosalie said to Seth.

Emmett laughed at this—Baxter found the more the other man laughed, the more he liked him. "Let's do this later, Rose. The kids don't want to hear it."

Nessie was red again and Seth seemed a little too nonchalant—Rosalie didn't listen to her husband. "Maybe we should ask them what they think. An outsider's opinion."

"Aunt—"

"If two people profess to be in love," the blonde, "Wouldn't the obvious course of action be to settle down somewhere where they could be together all the time?"

Judy blinked, thinking it over. Baxter almost wanted to say something, afraid of what she would come up with, but he had no idea what to say. It wasn't his business—and using silence to convince Rosalie he agreed with her seemed like the safer course of action.

Judy finally said to Nessie: "Does that mean you're thinking about moving to La Push? Because we'd be super happy to have you."

Nessie smiled and said thank you, but everyone seemed to be even more uncomfortable than before. Judy didn't like it when people were unhappy.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked. The distraction worked.

"A while," Seth said dismissively.

Nessie laughed at that; not the full body laughter of her uncle, but a surprisingly loud sound for someone who had been so quiet before.

"I bet you he doesn't know," she said fondly, patting him lightly on the leg.

Seth shrugged. "I'm sure I could figure it out if I thought about it."

"If you're always moving around," Judy continued, "How did you meet? Was it when you came to visit Dad in La Push?"

"Actually, both Seth and your mother were with Jacob when I was born. So we've known each other my whole life."

Judy pulled her legs up in front of her, listening eagerly. "Continue."

No one could resist Judy.

"You're the better storyteller," Nessie said to Seth, who shrugged again. Voice low, he said, "I like listening to you tell this story."

Nessie really had to work on her tan because she turned red far too easily.

"Well, I left Forks when I was about five," Nessie said. "But Seth was already good friends with my father, Edward. So he'd come to visit Edward sometimes. I was just a child, but it was nice when he'd come to visit. He could take me outside during the day."

Awkward.

"It was just a few weeks a year, but we got along, even then. We were friends, as much as we could be with...as long as Seth stuck to board games and cards we had plenty in common—and he was happy to do that." Seth stuck out his tongue, but she ignored that. "And then, unfortunately, I stopped aging and moved away from my parents' house. Edward would have Seth visit him when he wasn't visiting me, so we didn't see each other for almost five years."

"Was it really that long?" Seth demanded. "It didn't feel that long."

"Well, it was. We talked a bit, but...well, we were just friends. And we might have stayed that way if Edward hadn't—well, I suppose it was a good thing he interfered."

"Dads are annoying that way," Judy agreed.

"Yes, they are. There had been an earthquake and I signed up to go help, but there'd been a lot of looting and violence there and my father was worried. My family couldn't come with me because of the sun, so my father thought to ask Seth if he wouldn't mind...well..."

"Babysitting you," Seth said.

"Yes. Fortunately—"

"Seth came with you and you fell madly in love?" Judy said eagerly.

"Fortunately," Nessie said with laughter in her voice, "Seth declined."

"I told him she was probably smarter than he was by then and should do what she wanted. If the Volturi hadn't killed her, she'd probably be okay."

"I was flying in from Hawaii," Nessie picked up the story, "So we had to stop off on this side of the country. I stopped by La Push to say thank you to Seth for helping calm my father down. And the more he talked, the more I realized he would be a great help and so...I ended up inviting him along."

"So that's when you got together?" Judy asked.

"It...it took a little longer than that," Nessie admitted. "But we figured it out, eventually."

"Yeah, but how did you know he was...you know, not a friend? 'Cuz honestly, Baxter had to kiss me a couple of times before I got it."

Well, as long as everyone else was amused...Baxter just tried hard not to blush.

"I'm not sure, exactly. Maybe...just talking to him made me feel invincible."

"Like you weren't already," he said as he gazed her. She blushed and carefully looked down, so she could continue.

"And maybe I did kiss him to be very, very sure he wasn't just a good friend. Fortunately, he didn't seem to mind."

Seth just laughed.

Judy considered. "Well, I suppose that's better than Dad figuring out he was in love with Mom because Uncle Embry told him he was."

Even Rosalie laughed at that.

They had a sparring session after dinner. Watching Judy fight a vampire was still difficult, even if he knew Emmett wouldn't hurt her. Stupid wolf brain. He couldn't even relax when it was Rosalie with her, though once Seth and Nessie had gone inside to clean the kitchen, the blonde vampire went back to being pretty cool and not the mother-in-law from hell.

Baxter watched as Judy barked at Emmett, a familiar sound that he knew meant she was laughing. It occurred to him that he probably needed to come up with a better story—he didn't think he wanted to tell anyone that he first liked Judy when he saw her naked. It wasn't worse than having Embry Call tell him his feelings, of course, but it wasn't that much better. And she deserved...well, she deserved every single car in the Cullen's very large garage. But since he couldn't get her that...


	14. Chapter 14

Judy visited the Cullen house every day after they first went, trailing after Rosalie who had become her new favourite person. Jacob Black developed a twitch near his eye whenever his daughter's location was mentioned, but the one time Leah had gone to pick up their daughter...well, Baxter ended up driving Judy around when she couldn't just run home because Rosalie had given her too many presents to carry back.

It wasn't really the presents. Rosalie knew as much about cars as Judy's beloved father (maybe more, but Baxter wasn't going to be the one to say it). Even more than that, Rosalie knew about a lot of things that Jacob Black probably never considered talking to his daughter about.

One Sunday, Rosalie took Judy with her to Seattle for the day. When he went to pick her up that night, Judy got out of the Ferrari more dressed up than he had ever seen her (Baxter was only a tiny bit jealous that she got to ride in a Ferrari because they had spent Saturday working on the car together and he could be happy having just gotten to touch the car).

It was strange seeing Judy with makeup—strange, but nice. Not that her eyes had needed help to be the most distracting eyes ever. Besides, Baxter was more interested in what she was wearing. It was...well, he wasn't sure what it was. It was navy blue shorts and a tube top all stuck together, with white piping and white buttons down the front. It would be impossible to get off her, really, but he didn't really care, just admired the way it barely clung to her chest and showed off all of her very long legs.

"You like?" she asked, practically hopping over. "We went...everywhere! It was so cool."

"I like," Baxter admitted. Seth was around somewhere, but not there, so he put his hands on her hips and maybe pulled her close.

"You're going to mess up my lipstick," she said. Before he could scowl (because he so had to be kissing her right then), she burst out laughing. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for a hello kiss. Thankfully, she hadn't bothered with perfume. Whatever was on her lips was kind of nice, strawberry tasting and kind of sticky sweet.

When she pulled back, she told him, "It looks good on you, too."

He laughed and held her tighter. And maybe snuck another kiss.

"Don't forget your bags," Rosalie reminded her.

"Hold that thought," Judy said as she scampered back to the car. "Thank you again so much, Rosalie. This was totally the best epic awesome shopping trip of doom ever."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Maybe next time we can get you some heels."

Judy snorted. "Only if you want me to break my neck."

"If you can chase vampires, you can walk in heels. It's just about balance."

"If you say so."

Even with all the bags in her hands (so many bags—Will would be happy Judy wouldn't need new clothes for the rest of the decade), Judy managed to throw her arms around Rosalie.

Vampire, a voice that sounded like Levi supplied. Friendly vampire, Seth's voice answered. Baxter told them to shut up already—it was just Rosalie. The only bad thing about Rosalie was remembering to keep your eyes on her face.

And karma decided to reward Baxter because the next thing Rosalie said was probably the most beautiful thing Baxter had ever heard.

"How would you two like to borrow the Corvette tomorrow?"

"Seriously?" Judy squealed. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh my god. Oh my—! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"One is enough," Rosalie said, though she was trying to hide her smile. "Your welcome. Come pick up the keys tomorrow morning and it's all yours. For the day, of course. And I don't want a single scratch on her."

Judy would probably consider ritual suicide if that happened, though Baxter just promised he'd take good care of the car.

* * *

><p>On the drive home, he did have to point out the obvious.<p>

"We do have school tomorrow."

Judy just laughed. "You are a sucky actor, pinochle. There's no way you can make me believe you want us to go to school tomorrow. Stingray."

She even echoed the word a couple of times to make sure he understood the epic awesomeness of it all.

"I'm just saying," he admitted. But he hadn't wanted to take the chance that Rosalie would change her mind either. Sure, his father would flip but...well, it was a Corvette. He was going to get to borrow a Corvette. Absolutely nothing mattered compared to that. "If we're going to skip, we might as well take the whole day."

She didn't have anything _too_ important and he was mostly done for the year anyway.

"Sounds perfect," she said happily as she played with his arm. "I'll talk to Levi about letting us out of patrols. He won't understand, but I think he'll let us."

Levi was a little too good about letting them cut class, but Baxter was not going to complain. Not just then.

"Call me when you wake up?"

"You call me," she decided. "That way we can have even more time."

"I don't want you cranky because I woke you up."

Judy laughed at the very idea. "Stingray, ray, ray..."

"All right, but no pouting because it's too early."

"Promise." She yawned and settled her head on his shoulder. "And you didn't want to meet the vampires."

Baxter laughed (quietly, she looked tired) and drove her home.

* * *

><p>Baxter got to drive a vintage Corvette, so it was already the best day ever (at least until Rosalie let him drive the Maserati). They packed a picnic lunch and an old, thick red plaid blanket and drove off before their parents thought to stop them. They hadn't quite planned on a destination, but that didn't really matter.<p>

The car handled like a dream.

Along the coast there weren't a lot of cars, so Judy climbed half out the window, playing with the wind. Baxter kept the car steady and tried not to laugh when she started howling.

"It's so fucking beautiful," she called. "Faster!"

They were so going to get pulled over.

Baxter still pressed down on the gas.

The water raced passed them, trees on one side, towering cliffs on the other, a few scattered houses along the way that threatened to fall into the water at any moment. Sort of the way Judy threatened to fall out of the car any second. She didn't though, just slipped back inside, her hair absolutely wild (possibly with wind burn, too).

"So awesome! Mmm..." she lay back in the seat, stroking the leather in a way that made him jealous.

Still, she offered him some of the chocolates he had brought and then leaned over and did really distracting things to his neck as he drove and fiddled with the radio and generally made a nuisance of herself.

"Oh look! Did you see that?"

"The giant tree sign?"

"We have to stop."

"Judy, we see giant trees all the time."

"Yes, but our giant trees don't have signs. Come on, Bax, where's your sense of adventure?"

So they saw the big tree—though they had a bit of trouble trying not to get dirt on the car while they drove into the forest. Oh well. They were good at walking.

She made them stop at every sign they passed, but Baxter didn't mind at all. They would still probably manage to hit Oregon before they had to go back. Besides, she might not have been as dressed up as she had been the other day, but Judy was glowing and gorgeous and very distracting.

When they got hungry, they pulled over at a tiny observation point, using the locks for the wheels and steering wheel that Emmett had given them. With those secure in place, they grabbed the picnic basket and crossed the road. They didn't have to talk about it. They had to eat surrounded by trees.

"I'm starving," Judy said collapsing on top of the picnic blanket she had made him spread out. She kicked off her shoes and beckoned him over; he shrugged off his shirt and shoes and lay down next to her. Sometimes she had good ideas. The woods had grown on him over the past while.

"So what did you pack me?" she asked as she looped her arms around his neck.

"You'll see."

"Tease." She brushed her nose against his, smiling happily. He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Even without Rosalie to decorate her, she looked beautiful. And she kept wetting her lips, like she knew exactly what it did to him. Baxter pushed her hair out of her face, fingers brushing along her cheek. They kissed gently; unfortunately, her stomach had no appreciation for atmosphere.

It rumbled through the clearing.

"Told you I'm starving. You going to feed me or what?"

"If you want."

She just closed her eyes, opened her mouth and waited. He couldn't help laughing, kissing her nose before he reached over to the picnic basket. He pulled out the entire carton of strawberries.

"Mmm..." he said as he bit into one. Judy looked at him, pouting for a second. Just a second. Then she leaned up and kissed him solidly on the mouth. For a second he almost choked and then her warm lips and tongue and body distracted him from unimportant things like breathing and he kissed her back. Her shirt was riding up and her chest was rising and falling quickly, but when she pulled back she looked calm as she chewed her strawberry.

"We should do that more often," she said, laying back down.

"You want me to chew your food for you?"

"Maybe." It made her laugh, eyes sparkling. "I like it when we go hunting and you give me the best parts."

"That's just because I can't resist you and your pixie magic."

Judy brushed his hair back before reaching over for the berries; she knew they were his favourites, so she made sure she had the first bite, moaning as she went. But she fed him afterwards, if only so she could keep stealing the food right out of his mouth. Whatever amused her.

As soon as they had finished the strawberries, she decided they were full enough. She started nipping at his neck in a way that was very distracting. In the car, he had let her have her way, but now that he had both hands free he managed to trap her underneath him, so it was her neck that was getting sucked and licked on until she was the one making breathy little moans.

Why did she have to be that beautiful? And soft? The soft skin just under her shirt was making it very difficult to talk like he had wanted.

"Judy?"

Instead of answering she just made this whining noise that did very naughty things to his brain. And maybe made his hands slip further up her shirt.

"Good," she murmured, arching back.

He leaned over and bit her earlobe (gently...well, gently for a werewolf).

"I thought about what you said," he told her. "About your birthday present."

Underneath him, Judy went still.

"And?"

"Everyone's going to know."

"I know." They were still both panting, chest to chest, but her hands held him in front of her as she studied him with her too dark eyes. "It's just the way it is now. Everybody knows everything. I...I'll protect you from Dad."

Baxter snorted. "I'm not...Judy, I can handle a few death threats. You're family isn't as scary as they like to think. I'd be fine. But...just, you're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

She didn't smile and she didn't laugh, for maybe the first time ever. She just cocked her head, even as she started rolling the hem of her shirt up her stomach (which meant he had to lean over and give it a kiss).

"Baxter? Is this like our first date that I didn't even know was a date?"

He laughed against her stomach and when he looked up she was propping herself up and smiling back at him. "What?" he had to ask.

Judy nodded. Her smile was almost too big for her face. "You're totally trying to seduce me."

"Seduce you?" Maybe he was playing with the edge of her shorts and the very smooth skin just underneath.

"You totally are." She was ecstatic. Then she leaned back and hummed a bit, lifting her hips, trying to get him to remove her shorts. "This is so awesome."

* * *

><p>Judy was...Judy was Judy. And even that didn't begin to describe...she was Judy. It was awesome.<p>

"You okay?" he asked her, stroking the side of her face.

"Yeah." She nodded to emphasize the point. Eventually, she even looked up to meet his eyes. "I just...I don't feel any different."

He didn't really know what to say to that, so he just pulled her closer. It made her sigh happily; that was good. She even kissed him, just gently, but sweetly, slowly. Now that she was on top of him again, she stopped looking confused. Her finger was writing on his chest and he let her do whatever she wanted as he enjoyed the feel of her sweat covered body (and the way it smelled like him).

"Mine," Judy said, before she bit down on his collar.

It hurt—she went right through the skin, careful to leave very obvious marks. When she grinned at him there was blood on her teeth; Baxter leaned over and kissed her.

"All yours," he agreed.

She was heavy, on top of him, but not too heavy, and he liked the weight of her against him. They would go hunting after they rested up a bit. Her stomach rumbled soon afterwards, so they got up and set about exploring their new territory. It was similar to the forest back in La Push, but it wasn't their forest, even if they did have a nice game of hide and go seek. Back home, everyone knew every corner of the forest and when they saw each other's minds, it gave everything away. A different forest meant different places to hide.

There was a river nearby, deep enough that they could wash themselves off a bit. It wasn't enough to get the smell off either of them, but they didn't really care. Later...later they would care. Just then, they didn't bother. Afterwards, they curled together on the forest floor, keeping their fur on. She had a muzzle and nuzzling her muzzle always made her giggle. She was too adorable.

_Besides, strawberries and condoms, what else did you have in that picnic basket? _she asked.

_Don't tell me you're still hungry, jelly bug. That deer was delicious. _

_I'm not hungry. I just want to know what else is in there. So far it's been like magic!_

_Some more fruit, a couple of granola bars and some bug spray._

She let out a few yips, werewolf laughter. _You're silly. We don't need bug spray._

_Which one of us kept saying she was itchy! itchy! itchy! all the time last week after she got bitten on patrol?_

_You don't have to be embarrassed by that, Baxter. The way you tried not to scratch was sweet._

All right, so she made him laugh. _We should go_, he said, not making any move to get off the forest floor.

_We did leave the Corvette alone. That wasn't very nice. On the other hand, this is very nice. Too nice. Let's stay here._

_Okay._

_Should I be upset my first time was in a forest?_

_Are you?_

_I like forests. I like American cars. I like you. I like everything right now,_ she concluded.

_I love you._

_I know. I'm pretty awesome._

He nipped at her as she barked happily until she admitted, _Okay, okay. I love you, too. I love you and your magic picnic basket._

_Just for that, I'm taking my magic picnic basket and going home._

This time he did get to his feet; he even started walking towards the car. Judy followed along after a second—they did have to get back before people started wondering where they had disappeared to. Baxter ignored the way she was muttering _Crankypants_ in his head.

They got dressed and Baxter rolled up the blanket, trying to shake the leaves and dirt off of it before he shoved it under the handle of the picnic basket. When he stood up with the basket in one hand, however, he found Judy right behind him.

She looked up at him with her big dark eyes.

"I've never..."

Baxter wrapped his free arm around her waist and she melted against him, her arms tight around his waist.

"I've never felt like...it's really nice—you're nice. But it's kind of scary, too. Like being in the Corvette, sort of. Except worse."

"How am I scary?" he asked softly.

"I..." She burrowed against him. "I don't care if everyone knows and freaks out and screams. I love you _so_ much—I just don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" she demanded. It was like she was punching him in the stomach. It was just so hard to breathe—he felt terrifyingly powerful just then as she made it so obvious how much he could hurt her (without even trying).

"Promise."

"Good." She took a deep breath and shook it off. "Race you back to the car!"

She won and claimed as her prize the chance to drive back. They waited for a stretch of road that was usually deserted and she stayed just a couple miles over the speed limit, but she drove the Corvette. It was the hottest thing Baxter had ever seen.

Still, it was illegal. So after ten minutes they switched back again. Sometime on the trip back she fell asleep curled into the seat next to him, her hand still clutching at his.

When they dropped off the car, Rosalie came to check to make sure everything was all right. They promised to buffer it a bit the next morning and the vampire was satisfied. Before she let them leave, she asked Judy, "Are you all right? You look tired."

She could smell them (they had to head to the beach to wash up before they went home). Baxter tried not to look offended; it helped Judy started beaming.

"Today was, like, the best day _ever_."

And even if it was mostly because of the car, Baxter couldn't help grinning.


	15. Chapter 15

Baxter ended up grounded, but there was one benefit. It meant that when Levi found out Baxter was safely at home. Whatever happened when Levi first found out by the time he saw Baxter again he had calmed down enough to be almost civil about the whole thing (as civil as Levi got). It worked out.

It did mean he couldn't really talk to Judy (she was grounded too; forever, from the sounds of it) but she solved that problem by showing up in his room three days later, anyway.

"You really should use the front door," he said, surprised that it had taken her this long. She just laughed before kissing him soundly.

"That's for not hitting Levi back," she told him.

"He wasn't too bad."

"I hit him," Judy said. She blushed a little while she pouted, looking too adorable. "He was being a jerkface."

"Then I guess he deserved it."

"He did," she promised. Then she started pulling him closer, which was just not fair. "So...since Levi already knows, I was thinking we could..."

His dad was working late and—grounded. He did want to be able to leave his house sometime before he died.

"Judy, the walls here are pretty thin. And my dad's going to flip and—"

"Nessie's going in three days."

"Oh."

"Your dad can't object when you tell him it's the doctor's orders, right?"

Baxter was pretty sure his father would manage to object anyway, but, well. He had to help her anyway he could. Only years of conditioning had him offering a token protest.

"This room is sort of public property."

She rolled her eyes and then started running her nails along his back, threatening him if he didn't play nice. "Art has agreed that for the next little while, the room is all yours."

"I always knew I liked Art."

"Me too." She pulled him down on top of her. In between kisses, she murmured, "He's always been my favourite."

He growled, which just made her giggle.

"Well, you didn't write me a song, now did you?"

"Those were about your brother," Baxter pointed out, tickling her (he had to get her back somehow). "I can't believe you said you like him better."

"I was teasing," she promised. "But let me make it up to you."

"You're such a bad influence," he muttered as she undid his pants.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm so seduce-able."

Judy was going to get him killed. But on the other hand, there wasn't a better way to go so...

Life was good sometimes.

"Is it different?" she asked afterwards, folding her arms over his chest and resting her chin on top of them, staring down at him. She was too cute.

"Is what different?"

"This. Now that you're a werewolf."

Baxter hadn't really given it much thought, not inclined to remember before he had become a werewolf on principle (there was no point because there was no way he could go back; why miss what you couldn't have?) but he tried for the sake of his curious, very naked girlfriend whose short hair was sticking up everywhere.

"It's...yeah, I guess it is. Things feel differently. Like...there's more to feel."

"Which is a good thing?"

Judy couldn't do subtle to save her life. "You're totally fishing."

"What?"

"You're fishing. You want me to say it's so much better with you."

"Only if it is," she muttered, rolling off him. There wasn't much room on the bed and she barely managed to stay on except he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Which left her staring in the opposite direction, but he started talking anyway.

"Judy, I'm not going to compare—what happened before, happened before. It's private, it stays that way. I'm not going to talk about that with you."

"You still like her, don't you?"

"What?"

"You still like Ruth," she said quietly. And could she have picked a worse time to talk about his ex-girlfriend?

"Sure, just not...I like her. She's still a friend. But you're the one I'm in love with now. Even if you're the most horribly competitive person on the planet."

"Am not. Have you met everyone on the planet?" He laughed, but stopped quickly; he didn't want her to think he wasn't taking this seriously. Anything that upset her, he'd take seriously. Especially when she started to look nervous. "So...I was okay?"

"You are always so much more than okay, jelly bug." It was mind-boggling, the way she didn't understand she was the most beautiful girl. Ever, Baxter assumed, though she would have pointed out he hadn't seen everyone ever. Still, he would have bet money on it. "Believe me. Please?"

"You were in love with her when you dumped her."

Baxter sat up and grabbed his pants because he was not doing this naked, no matter how much she liked not wearing clothes. She pulled his pillow onto her lap, instead, which didn't quite hide everything, but he had stopped caring what she was wearing ten seconds into the conversation.

"Which is why I dumped her. I was going through a lot that I—she couldn't have handled it." Baxter couldn't handle what was happening to his father; Ruth shouldn't have had to try. "I didn't want to drag her into that."

"But that's the whole point of being with someone, isn't it?" Judy looked at him with her big dark eyes, looking confused and miserable. "When things are really crappy, you don't have to be by yourself."

"Judy, we aren't talking about this."

"Why not?"

"Because we just aren't."

Her lower lip looked like it was trembling; it was impossible to be angry when she looked like she was about to cry. What the hell was he doing?

He stopped pacing and made himself say, "I was in a bad place then, okay? I was...wrong to dump her for the reasons I did. I don't think I'd do it again. But that doesn't mean—I love you. I just want you."

"And you wouldn't get rid of me just because...?"

"Baby, I wouldn't get rid of you for anything," he said as he sat back down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "And if I was stupid enough to try, well, I expect you to kick my ass until I realize I'm being really dumb. Okay?"

"Okay."

She settled her head on his shoulder as he lazily traced along her spine. They both froze as they heard Brian walking through the back door. Baxter sighed.

"He's going to kill me."

"I should go," Judy stage-whispered.

"Shower first," he reminded her. Levi's displeasure had given him a bit of limp for a while and Baxter wanted to avoid that again, if he could. "I'll handle Brian."

Being able to read his brother's mind had to have some benefits, right?

"Kay."

"Hey," he said, kissing her gently one last time. "Everything in my life is better with you, okay?"

She nodded, almost shyly, before she started getting dressed. While she was in the shower, Brian lectured Baxter, but a brief reminder that Judy hadn't discovered the windows in their house didn't lock on her own and Brian agreed that their father didn't have to know.

* * *

><p>Baxter walked Judy home afterwards (he might be grounded, but he had a good excuse). She was the most dangerous creature around so Baxter didn't walk her for her protection. Mostly, he did it because he liked how soft her hand was in his. And because he had to stop off at the Cooks on his way back. He needed the school work he had missed. As he had never been one for nostalgia, Baxter didn't consider it was a possible motive though Judy had trudged up...something. When he knocked on the door, it wasn't with the abrupt sound he usually made.<p>

Mrs Cook opened the door—his whole life she had insisted on being called by her first name, but when he started dating her daughter he said Mrs Cook (which was how he'd always thought of her, anyway). "Annie," she'd scold. "Yes, Mrs Cook," he'd said. It had become a refrain between them in the two and a half years that she had tried to adopt him into her family. And then he couldn't keep being that boy anymore and he'd tried his best to forget, the way his father had apparently forgotten him.

After he'd dumped Ruth, the next time he'd run into Mrs Cook there hadn't been any orders to call her Annie. There had just been a quiet nod and a murmured, "How's your family doing?" "Fine, thank you, Mrs Cook." And he'd stalked away, wondering why he couldn't answer her any other way.

In December, Ruth had started seeing Luke Newton. The possessive surge he'd felt he'd blamed on the werewolf-ness, but the blow had been softened because at least Mrs Cook was trying to get him to call her Annie again.

"You hungry, kiddo?" she asked after they had exchanged greetings. "Save me from having to put away the leftovers."

"No, thank you," he lied. "I just wanted to see Ruth."

"Sure thing."

Ruth was taller now than she had been when they were together, but he was a lot taller so she appeared shorter. She'd gained weight, too, but it mostly went to her chest and now (after dinner, even on a school night) wearing the red lipstick she loved so much, Ruth looked good. She always looked good. Nowadays, she stared at his chest for a second before she met his eyes. They were familiar, at least.

"You could just start coming to class," she said as they sat down on the doorstop. She gave him notes and number for readings and practice questions.

"Next week."

"That's what you said last week."

"Well, one week it's going to happen. How'd I do on the physics test?"

"I wrote it down somewhere. But I need a favour first."

Baxter remembered what Francy said for just a second and wondered if he could say no. But he owed Ruth (owed her a lot more than a single favour) and so he didn't mind not being able to refuse to help.

"Whatever you need."

"Ester just broke up with her boyfriend. Only now she needs a date to Lori's wedding. In three days."

"You want me to take her?"

"I think your girlfriend would object," Ruth said as she rolled her eyes. _She_ objected—people with girlfriends don't take out other girls, even if they were only friends. That was something Baxter didn't miss, the mile long list she never told him that contained all the things that weren't acceptable boyfriend behaviour.

Judy told him everything. What she wouldn't admit up front she told him with her lack of subtly. She wouldn't care at all if he took out a friend (Ester had been his friend until...Ruth had gotten all their friends in the break up, though Baxter hadn't been surprised her older sister hadn't chosen his side) as a favour. If it did bother her she'd tell him—and then tell him to take Ester any way.

"I was thinking you might know someone..."

"I'll ask around."

"Thanks. He wouldn't give me the test, but that's what you got. And that's Judy's grade on the math test. She begged me to find out for her."

"Thanks." He was not going to be a jerk about this if he could help it, but thinking about his girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend together made him...uncomfortable. Just a little bit. "I didn't know the two of you talked."

"She's a sweetheart. And she manages to come to school way more than you do."

Judy didn't have to work; Judy never got angry.

"You shouldn't talk in class."

Ruth laughed. "Nice to see scowling is still your default expression."

They hadn't teased each other much since the breakup; even now there was a sharpness in Ruth's face that contradicted her soft tone. No, their relationship hadn't been filed with giggles, but he'd smiled more than she gave him credit for (especially in the beginning). Ruth sounded as if she'd forgotten the way he used to feel sick with happiness when he saw her every morning in class for the first time since he'd woken up.

"Don't tell her. I'm trying to keep it a secret."

"I think she wants to be my friend."

"She wants to be friends with everyone," he said lightly. Then, he added, "You scare her. So she needs to be friends."

"That makes no sense." It was why he was so in love with Judy; Baxter knew it made no sense. "Why would she be scared of me?"

For half a second, Ruth sounded wistful. Might have been was always going to be heavy between them. He had broken her heart (it wasn't arrogance, just the knowledge they had built together and the fact he'd broken his own when he let her go). Now, only now, could he admit it; he lied to her, told her he no longer cared, rather than speak the truth about his father. Baxter had to lie or tell the truth (he had to _do_ something), so he had lied because it was...easier? No, not easier. Nothing that painful could be easy. But he couldn't have told her the truth.

Still, it wasn't Ruth he missed as he sat beside her, memory overflowing with all that had gone before—the burnt sandwiches on their first date, the way his mother's eyes had lit up when he mentioned the girl in school he couldn't stop staring at, the teasing from their friends who said they'd be _that_ couple, the couple who'd be together forever, the green dress she wore that night her parents were in Seattle and they'd first fumbled their way around each other.

Ruth had been his first for a lot of things and he never could want to forget that. But he knew he wouldn't want to go back (as if that was even an option anymore). They'd never played basketball together or argued over the best way to fix a fan belt or had hot dog eating contests or races of any kind. They had classes together and saw movies together but...with Ruth, a lot of the attraction had been that she was the prettiest girl he knew.

How different was Judy, really? Being in love with the only female of his species seemed more convenient than written in the stars. And he'd been her second choice (the _only_ choice, since the rest were related to her or in love with her sister).

But it hadn't just been because Ruth drew eyes wherever she went or that Judy was some strange embodiment of happiness that made her impossible to resist. It would mean ignoring the way Judy's quiet question—am I okay?—had threatened to destroy him.

Judy was wonderful and spectacular and so much more than okay. She made him feel okay. The way Ruth had done, once upon a time.

It wasn't Ruth he mourned.

It was the boy who had been in love with her.

The boy who was watching his mother fade away, but who knew it would be okay because his father would be there for them always and, anyway, his mother would be okay because she wasn't really that sick. The boy with an older brother who could do anything and an older sister who was always there. The boy who disappeared even before the past crowned him with fur and fangs and claimed him for its own.

That boy—Ruth's boy—was dead.

And Baxter was too much of a pragmatist to mourn his loss.

"It's your fangs," he said and she swatted him with her binder. But she was laughing.

* * *

><p>It was Will's turn for dinner, so Levi turned up too, hating to be left out. Brian and Will might be friends, but having Levi around still made a noticeable difference in how they got along. So the kitchen was a mess of really loud guys. The twins were wandering the rez and Art was practicing.<p>

"How was the patrol?" Levi asked Baxter when he came in.

"Embry's thinking of having a barbeque the fourth of July. Marian's cut him off red meat, now. It's his way of fighting back."

"Ouch," Levi muttered. They all felt the pain; it was an indignity no (ex-)werewolf should have to face.

"And Ester Cook needs a date for this weekend. For a wedding, so they'll be plenty of food." Never let it be said Baxter was a bad brother. Except when Levi insisted, Brian hadn't been near any girl since Dinah. Brotherly love meant Baxter had to fix that (Baxter was dating Brian's ex-girlfriend's sister; Brian could take out Baxter's ex-girlfriend's sister).

But his brother shrugged. "Thanks, but no."

"She's nice, funny and hot," Baxter explained. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not dating any more," Brian said firmly. "Not even...it's just not happening."

"You're not dating anymore?" Levi repeated, scandalized.

"That's right."

"Not until Ginger is sixteen," Will said, just loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Brian flushed but said, "Or maybe even after. But I'm not dating anyone else."

"That's stupid," Levi declared. But Brian shrugged, mind made up. Baxter stayed out of it, knowing as he did that imprinting made no sense until it happened to you, at which point it made all the sense in the world. It wasn't really his place. Will didn't say anything either—he made fun of Brian's imprint, called him a cradle robber all the time, but moments like this Baxter was struck by the fact that Will probably got it more than anyone else. No one had changed as much for their imprint as Will had, just figured out what she wanted and then tried to become that (what he did for Levi, except with more jewellery and less violence, really). If Marlena had been under sixteen, he would have waited patiently (the way Brian had decided to do apparently). Well, less patiently and more manically, but he would have waited.

Baxter mostly hated the way Levi had gone about being his sister's imprinter, but there was no denying that Levi had approached the whole thing _his_ way. Francy got him—all annoying, arrogant him—whether she liked it or not. Their alpha wasn't waiting or changing for anybody. It would be endearing if it wasn't so annoying.

So it was Levi who said, "You're really just going to put your life on hold?"

"Dating isn't life," Brian said. "Could you get me the spatula?"

"I said I'd find someone," Baxter murmured. "And she'll think Bert is a little too young for her."

It was a sign of how much Levi had grown on him (brainwashed him; Baxter still wasn't sure what to call it).

"You know," Levi said slowly, to his cousin, "Since real dates aren't arranged by Baxter, you should take her. She's your age. It'll be good to ease you back into...stuff."

Brainwashed. Baxter wanted to stay friends with Ruth; Will might be defanged and declawed but Baxter still should have had a problem with Levi's suggestion. He didn't; it was a little weird.

Will just laughed in Levi's face. "It's a bad idea and not just because I have no desire to ease into anything."

"Will. The kid's right. She's hot."

"She wouldn't let me near her."

"She has to be desperate at this point."

"She still wouldn't—I wasn't exactly gracious when we broke up."

"When did you date Ester Cook?" Levi demanded.

"Wasn't she valedictorian?" Brian asked, confused.

"When we were thirteen," Will answered. "For half a second. Probably why they didn't disqualify her for it."

"I just couldn't remember..." Brian muttered.

"You never told me," Levi pouted.

"You should have paid attention if you wanted to know. And it wasn't...anyway, we haven't talked since." Which was impressive, in a town as small as La Push. The Uley brothers decided not to ask exactly what qualified as ungracious. "She won't let me near her."

Since he wasn't getting the story from Will, Levi offered, "I'll take her."

Now that he wasn't rolling his eyes at everything Levi said, Baxter managed to watch the rather amusing silent argument Brian and Will had behind Levi's back. Baxter wasn't sure exactly what was being said but it ran along the lines of 'say something' 'you say something' 'I said something last time' 'so say something this time' 'he won't listen to me' 'he won't listen to ME' 'we have to do something.'

"You're an idiot," Will announced.

"What?" Levi asked.

"Levi," Brian said slowly, "Maybe you should check with Kara first? Just make sure she's okay with it."

"It's not a real date. Besides, Kara won't stop me."

"So it won't hurt to just...give her a heads up."

"You said I needed more friends who were girls."

"Yeah, but maybe Kara doesn't feel the same way that I do." Levi just looked confused; Brian tried again. "Just let her know. It's the polite thing to do."

Levi rolled his eyes, but relented. "Fine."

While Ruth had expected him to ask Brian, Ester didn't complain about going with Levi (Baxter wished his ears didn't always work because he didn't need to know it was the eight pack and the ass that convinced her). Ester was happy, Ruth was happy and when he snuck over to see Judy, she just hugged him.

"We okay?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Well...you're grounded and you're sneaking around to see me," Judy said as she held him tightly. "I think it means you like me."

"Love you," Baxter admitted.

"The bestest?"

"The bestest of all."

Judy giggled. "That sounds acceptable, then."


	16. Chapter 16

_Now this park,_ Levi declared_, is perfect._

Baxter quietly agreed. This was the park he and Judy had gone to last time they were in Seattle, after all. It was big enough that two wolves could go unnoticed in the undergrowth, especially at the speeds they traveled.

_The other one was twenty minutes closer, though,_ Brian said. _Even if it was slightly smaller._

_But this is the kind of park a wolf should run in._

_So can we shut up and just run already?_ Will demanded. Bert had wanted to go to the Science Fiction Museum but Levi had declared togetherness time instead and Will was using that as an excuse to vent (he must have done something to Dinah lately because she'd been...touchy, this weekend).

_Shame there's no deer here,_ Levi said, ignoring the blatant hostility. _I feel like going for a hunt. Anybody smell anything edible?_

_Someone's having a barbeque over on the east side,_ Brian offered. _Maybe we could—_

They were used to having each other phase in and out of their heads. It was one of the very first things you got used to, after you got used to becoming an animal. So Judy's sudden arrival didn't throw any of them. Neither did the surge of anger that accompanied her because to phase they got angry. That was just how it worked. If Judy's anger was stronger than usual, well, they didn't have time to comment on that because Judy's fury disappeared as suddenly as it came.

And then there was the panic.

_Judy, _Levi ordered, _what the—_

It came to them all, her brother's voice focusing her enough so that they could all see what she was seeing.

Dinah. On the ground. Bleeding. Everywhere.

The seconds ticked by and all any of them could do was gape at the images flooding through their mind—Dinah was gasping, turning paler by the second, clutching her abdomen, as Judy backed further and further away, trying to block out the sight of what she had done.

The memory flooded through them, the feel of her sister's flesh against the claws that had suddenly come out of nowhere.

_That's not just superficial_, Brian said, his horror growing by the second. _That's...__  
><em>

Levi growled. The silence was broken; their Alpha was back. And he had been in enough fights that he could handle a little blood. _We're on our way, Judy. Just calm down. Calm down._

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...please, I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm sorry, Levi, I didn't mean...oh, Levi, I didn't...please..._

_Calm her down¸ _Levi ordered.

_Judy?_ Baxter called. _I'm here, Judy. We need you to calm down._

_But I—she's—Bax—_

_I know, baby. But she's needs you to calm down. All right? Please?_

_But..._

Seeing Judy cry would have gutted him; feeling her anguish in his head almost knocked Baxter right over. It was too much—the guilt and the fear threatened to topple both of them. They couldn't have that. Levi and Will were trying to think (the pack was running to their clothing, but they weren't sure Bert would be able to phase back and how would they handle Judy and was Dinah bleeding out too fast? Don't think of that) and so Baxter needed to get Judy to calm down.

_It's going to be okay,_ he promised._ We're here together, now, so we'll figure something out. _

_None of us have any medical training,_ Will was saying. _But Brian's got the best shot of helping her._

_We're bringing her to a doctor._

_They'll ask what happened. We can't_—__

_My sister's going to a fucking doctor. _

_We can't tell them that she was attacked by a werewolf._

_So figure out what we can tell them,_ Levi ordered his cousin. _Brian—_

_I have to come,_ _Levi. I have to be there. _And it wasn't quite as bad as Judy's pain, but it hurt, too. And set Judy off once again, so Baxter had his hands full trying to calm her down again, while Levi explained to Brian that having him freaking out around her would not help Dinah right then (Bert didn't say anything, neither asking to stay or stay behind; Baxter wasn't sure if Bert could talk just then).

The scream brought them all to Judy's mind, where they could see the door had opened and could hear Francy telling Kara to shut up. Brian's relief lasted only a second at seeing his sister. When Francy moved Dinah's hands for a second and they saw the extent of the damage (was that her stomach?) that just set everyone panicking again.

Well, mostly everyone.

_Shut up!_ Levi ordered and they did. When Francy told Judy to grab her purse, Levi managed to order his sister to do what she said (he had to use an Alpha order to get his sister moving, but Judy moved).

Will was saying_, If she calls an ambulance, Judy can't be there when they get there._

_Then she won't be there._ _She can wander the streets as a dog._

_She has blood on her._ But there wasn't much else to do, so Will continued: _Okay. So we say_ _Dinah lets in a stray, gets attacked? Maybe they buy it. But if Judy can't phase back we can't tell anyone she came in the first place._

_Judy, tell Francy not mention you or Baxter came with us, okay? _

_And to hide whatever's left of your clothes,_ Will added. _And remind her the less __she talks about the rest of us the better.__  
><em>

When Judy stayed on four legs, Levi ordered, _Judy, phase back._

It worked; just long enough for Judy to talk to Francy and then she was a wolf again, but it worked. They had reached their clothes now. It was time to split up. _Baxter, stay phased. __We'll throw you in the back of the car. Keep her calm._ Baxter hadn't understood before, but he understood then. Francy couldn't say he had come because his job right then was to keep Judy quiet enough for the rest of them to help Dinah. _Brian, you and Bert are staying here until we're sure you can handle it._

_Levi—_

_Not the time to argue with me. All right people, let's move._

Having Levi and Will phase back should have been a relief, but it wasn't. They had been calm (ish) and rational and with them gone, it was just Brian and Bert who felt like they were dying and Judy who wished she would with all her might.

_Judy,_ Baxter called as he hurried after his Alpha, _You need to get out of there. Okay? _

_I can't leave her, I can't, Baxter, please, don't make me leave her._

_It'll just make everything worse if they see a giant wolf there._ Francy was saying the same thing to Judy, telling her to get out of there. Francy went further, telling Judy that her sister wanted her to be safe, so she had to leave. Francy was better at staying patient. It finally worked. Judy took off. In the distance, she could hear an ambulance siren. It would be there soon.

Baxter phased back, the seats of the van making it uncomfortable, but possible. "Ambulance is going to beat us there."

"But Judy's out?"

"Yeah."

"Tell her to start heading our way, keep to the back roads. When we get close to her, phase back and tell me exactly where she is." Baxter phased back, though Levi didn't notice, already saying, "We stick her in the back, get her away. Francy'll stay with Dinah. They'll fix her up and it'll be fine."

Will didn't comment on the optimism. "Don't run any red lights. Last thing we want is to get caught on camera."

It had been one of the first things Baxter could honestly say he had learned from his Alpha—how to avoid getting caught by security cameras. It was a skill Levi had learned long before becoming a werewolf.

Bert and Brian were taking out their nerves on each other, tussling and growling, trying to distract themselves from how the girl who meant so much to both of them could very well never make it out of that ambulance. Their fighting was freaking Judy out more and more, so badly she could barely walk with the way her legs were shaking, so Baxter ended up sounding like a personal trainer, urging her to take one step at a time. It barely worked.

"Two blocks over," he said to Levi before rejoining Judy.

"I want someone at the hospital," Levi said to Will.

"She has a phone."

"When Judy hears that Dinah's going to be fine—" and there was something in Levi's voice that suggested that she had better be, or else "—she'll have an easier time if she can feel that it's true, too. She needs...she has to know Dinah'll be fine. Deep down. Someone has to tell her that."

Someone had to tell them all. And even if Brian or Bert had been able to come along, Levi wouldn't have sent them because maybe, even if he was their unflappable Alpha, he really needed Will to tell him everything would be okay just then.

"After what just happened, you want me in a building full of people?" Will sounded almost hysterical just then, afraid the way he hadn't been when saw the blood on the floor. "Kid, of all of your stupid—I haven't been around more than two people who don't know not to piss me off for almost a year. I'm not getting in a room with them now!"

Levi's voice was quiet. "You don't have to avoid people."

"If Brian can't do it and Judy can't do it, I really don't think my self control is going to be enough."

"One mistake does not mean we have to lock ourselves away for the rest of our lives."

"It just takes one mistake to ruin your life. Ask my mother."

"Not funny." Levi growled.

"I'm not going."

"You really going to make me send Brian?"

Brian would want to go as soon as it was safe for him to be there. It was just...hospitals. They didn't like hospitals much.

"I—I can't do it. I can't—there's too many people. Too many...I can't go in there."

"Dinah needs to have her family around." It was only then, when Levi lowered his voice, that Baxter realized this was a private conversation. "At some point, you have to trust you can do this."

"Today proves you're a lousy judge."

"Not when it comes to you. You'll be fine."

"You're an idiot," Will said. He said some other things too, but stopped abruptly when Levi said, "There she is."

The two men got out, Levi hurrying to open the door. Judy couldn't get into the car as unsteady as she was, so they both picked her up and helped her in. They hugged her, too. When they let go, Judy collapsed against him and Baxter tried to support his mate as best he could.

The low whimpers kept his attention fully on her as he licked her, trying anything to get the blood off of her. It wasn't working. It wasn't working at all.

Levi drove them back to the forest (was Will walking? it was only when Levi helped Judy out of the car that Baxter realized it was just the three of them), where Brian and Bert were waiting anxiously for some news. But first Levi had to park the car and then they had to wait until they couldn't hear anyone around, since it wouldn't do for anyone to spot the giant wolves. Then Levi and Baxter had to help Judy from the van; it was only squeezed between the two of them that she could walk from the van to the trees.

Once they got past the trees, they went to find Brian and Bert. Bert took one look at Judy and pounced.

Baxter just reacted; he couldn't not react when someone came after her. He lay into the speckled wolf that was normally one of his closest friends. Baxter had to protect her and Bert wasn't nearly big enough to mount a real challenge. It wasn't a fight. Baxter had him pinned too quickly.

In his head, Judy was still sending out waves of sadness.

_Leave her alone, _Baxter warned him. _You don't want to do that._

Bert just whimpered.

_Baxter, take Judy into the forest. I'll deal with this,_ Levi decided. Bert nodded and Baxter got off him, before nudging Judy along. It didn't work that well, since she didn't seem to want to move much, but he got her going in the end.

They didn't go very far before her legs gave out. He wasn't surprised, just lay down beside her and nuzzled her.

_Bax, what if—_

_Shh...don't even think about it. She'll be fine. No one's tougher than your sister._

_She didn't feel tough._ Judy was shaking violently. It was hard to sob as a wolf, but she was doing it. _She felt...it was so easy...I didn't mean to and..._

_Shh... _ he whispered. _Shh..._

He concentrated on his own humming, hoping to distract her. She didn't need to hear the others; Brian was explaining it was just instinct, Bert didn't mean it, they just couldn't help reacting, they had to be doing something—

_She could die_, Bert said. There had been no one to blame before (though Baxter had noticed Bert never spoke to Marlena's friends, not unless they hadn't been with her the weekend she died; Bert didn't talk to the people who had only been a little bit careless and allowed her to be taken from him; Baxter didn't blame him for that at all). _She could die and it'll be Judy's fault.__  
><em>

_It was an accident,_ Brian said gently. Levi was growling, furious; Brian interrupted because Bert didn't need to be yelled at. He needed Dinah to be all right. And he needed a reminder of the truth as Brian saw it: doing a bad thing didn't make you a bad person. _You know she didn't mean to._

_But Dinah could still—_

_Nothing's going to happen to my sister. Sisters,_ Levi added._ You're going to get over yourself. She'll be fine, kid. Attack me if you want to, but Dinah'll be fine._

_What if she's not?_

They all forgot, sometimes, that they were just kids. It was easy to forget. They looked like adults. Most of them technically were now (Will and Brian didn't even need the help of technicalities). But Bert was sixteen. He sounded younger than that, just then.

_She will be,_ Levi promised. Somehow, that was unbreakable.

_I wouldn't have hurt_ _Judy_, Bert promised quietly.

_We know,_ Brian said. _You just needed to have something to do._

_I need her to be okay._

Levi nipped at the kid. That was a promise, too. Even if...no matter what, Levi wasn't going anywhere.

When Bert was better, Levi came by then and helped Baxter manoeuvre Judy to the river, where they could clean her off a bit. The crying had finally stopped and she had simply settled into stunned silence.

Levi let Baxter wash her off as he tried to think.

_Shit. It's going to be hours before I can see Kara._

_She seemed to be doing okay,_ Baxter lied.

_She didn't need to see that. She didn't... _Levi understood just how awful it was, to be forced to admit to yourself you couldn't protect her. At least Levi's girlfriend wasn't the monster. _How the hell do I make this up to her?_

_You'll think of something._

_I probably shouldn't have sent Will to look after her._ Even Levi could feel like he made a mistake, on occasion.

_My sister's there, too. She'll look after her._

_She has a lot of things to look after right now. _

Baxter wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or grateful that Levi wasn't betting everything on Will's ability to get through a crisis (even if that was Will's very useful party trick); it was a lot to ask from his sister, especially since no one had bothered to ask her. Still. She could handle it.

_Francy knows how to watch over an addict,_ Baxter said. Other thoughts of his father he pushed down. Judy needed him too much right now for him to start thinking. About how there were some mistakes that you didn't get to take back, some mistakes that were so big that...

_This has nothing to do with your_ _dad__, _Levi said, which didn't make it true. _You think your brother could handle going soon__? _

_Send Bert,_ Judy said. They were the first words she had said in a long time. Her legs started shaking again when she saw how much attention they were paying her, but she answered. _If you're going to send one...Brian won't want to be there until she's awake. __Bert's calmer. And he'd stay calm if it would help Will._

Calmer was a way of putting it. Bert was more likely to snap; but he knew how he felt and was sure of it. Brian's feelings were swirls of this and that, guilt and love and fear and hope and all the complexities that came with worrying about a woman you weren't even sure would want you to worry about her.

_I'll think about it_, Levi said. _Maybe you should try to get some rest._

_I have to know she's okay first._

_Then I'll tell you as soon as I know something,_ Levi promised. Then he bounded back to the other two. Baxter could hear him telling them he wanted one of them to go to the hospital. Even with Dinah...the way she was, Brian still hesitated. Baxter wanted to leave Judy to tell his brother he understood (Baxter doubted he'd go no matter who was in there), but she whimpered again and it seemed wrong to leave her.

Bert wanted to go (needed to go, maybe). The only bit of anger he seemed to feel was directed at Judy. Judy wasn't at the hospital; the kid would stay calm. Levi gave him money and told him to catch a cab if he wanted or run if he thought it would keep him calmer. Brian watched the kid phase out; he didn't have to pretend anymore, so he let himself sob against Levi.

That set Judy off—again—and Baxter could only press closer as she shook.

And still they waited. There was nothing else to do; Levi got Brian to go for a run for a little while. It helped Brian a bit. Baxter wanted to go to his brother, but he couldn't just leave Judy. Not when his job was to keep her calm.

Finally—finally!—Will phased back into their heads.

_She's going to be fine._

And the relief spread through them all so quickly it was a little dizzying.

(And it turned out that Levi was right. Again. Will had all the Black stubbornness; if he decided the world was flat, he would have announced it with perfect belief. It helped, hearing that Dinah would be fine, no doubts at all. She'd be fine.)

Will continued, _The doctor said she'd make a full recovery. He seemed like he knew what he was talking about. One of your parents should be up here soon, though we'll probably get in to see her before that. _

_Thanks. See you soon._

Will disappeared. Levi turned to Brian. _You ready to go? _

Brian nodded and started heading to their clothes. He would be there when she woke up. Baxter sent his well wishes with his brother. Then he watched as Judy's brother came up beside her and nudged her with his snout.

_Come on, _Levi ordered. _We're going for a run._

_Levi, I—_

_No more apologizing. No more anything. Just run. _

And because there Alpha commanded it, she fell into step. The two of them flanked Levi as he raced through the trees, trying to find them something to hunt. There was nothing, but trying to be as quiet and as stealthy as possible took effort and it was almost as good as tracking. Anyway, it killed time. It helped tire Judy out, whatever her ordeal earlier today hadn't done. When they finally stopped to catch their breath, she was out like a light, curled against him.

_Thanks._

_Excuse me? _Baxter asked his Alpha.

_For taking care of her._

_Of course._

Levi snorted. _Yeah, well...you're not shit at it. It's kind of surprising._

_Well, you're not always a tool. That's pretty surprising._

_Thanks,_ Levi said with a laugh. But he turned serious far too quickly. _Do you think she'll be okay?_

_I don't know_.

_Yeah. _

The two men settled down on either side of Judy and watched her carefully. Since she was asleep, Levi let himself say, _I don't know what I would have done if Dinah hadn't been okay._

Baxter didn't know what to say to that; he didn't know what he would have done either. He didn't know what sort of punishment he would have demanded if Dinah hadn't been all right.

_I can't believe Jubes lost it like that. She was always..._

And because of the stress (and because Levi had kept them all from falling apart today) Baxter found himself remembering his birthday and the scars on his leg.

Levi growled, but didn't wake his sister. _You should have told me._

_I know._ Baxter was ashamed of how stupid he had been. _I didn't think...I'm so sorry._

_You were just trying to protect her._ Levi sighed. _I get that. I probably wouldn't have listened, anyway. She's Judy. I never thought she could get mad, let alone...I wonder what set her off._

_Ask Dinah when she wakes up._

_Yeah._ Even Levi wasn't obnoxious enough to ask Judy. _Hey. Come on, kid. Give me a break today. _

_She tells me I don't like you because I don't want to give you the chance to disappoint me._

Levi snorted.

Baxter found himself saying, _I guess I should cut you a break. You haven't really disappointed me yet._

_High praise._

_I got used to low standards,_ Baxter admitted. _But I'm fin__ally considering you might not be shit at this Alpha thing._

_Shut up before I start reconsidering the way I've reconsidered letting you hang around my little sister._

Levi's little sister whimpered in her sleep.

Judy was still asleep when Jacob Black arrived, calling for his son. Levi heard him first, racing off. Baxter was left to rouse Judy, who was still half asleep when Levi reappeared, leading their father to his sister.

When she saw her father, Judy started trying to back away.

"Don't," Jacob said softly. "She's going to be fine, baby girl. Promise. I just came from the hospital. She's going to be fine."

Again the white wolf whimpered.

But Jacob Black wasn't going to leave his daughter alone. Ignoring the way she was panicking at getting so close to a human being, ignoring the way she was only staying in place because Levi was blocking her escape route, Jacob Black knelt in the earth and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"She's going to be fine," Jacob Black whispered as he stroked her fur. "You're both going to be fine."

It was an order.

* * *

><p>After Dinah had woken up and Jacob Black and Levi had both seen her, they got Judy and Baxter in the van and drove them pack to La Push. No one was sure if Judy couldn't phase back or just didn't want to, but for whatever reason, she was clearly staying a wolf and Baxter wasn't leaving her, so the two giant creatures curled together in the back of the van for the drive back to La Push.<p>

They could have run home; they should have run home. But Judy couldn't manage that. He could only hope La Push would help her.

It did and it didn't.

She started moving more; they would go for runs. He had to do the hunting because she just couldn't bring herself to attack anything. That he could understand and he did his best to make sure she didn't have to. He was big enough that he could get enough food for both of them (she wasn't picky about what she ate; in fact, it took a lot of effort on his part to get her to eat anything). Levi visited them as much as he could, bringing news about how Dinah was doing and how the investigation was going and whatever else he could think of. Jacob Black came around too, playing fetch with his daughter and just lying beside her, showing her that it was all right.

Then one day Leah Black came to visit.

Judy whimpered at the sight of her mother, but dutifully came over.

"How have you been?" her mother whispered, scratching behind her ears. Judy just lowered her head. "I know. We just got home."

Judy's head whipped up. _Dinah?_

Her mother understood. "They let us take her home to rest. She wants to see you."

Judy was whimpering again, shaking her head.

Her mother was already standing. "Come on, Judith. You need to come home now. Now."

They stared at each other for a long moment, mother and daughter locked in some battle Baxter didn't understand. Judy caved. She had to.

For the first time in a week, she wasn't furry anymore. Her mother nodded and held out her hand. Judy immediately turned and crouched, trying to go back to all fours, even if she forgot to phase. "Bax, I can't—"

He phased back and went to her, forcing her stand back up. "You have to. You owe her this."

At the very, _very_ least.

"I can't."

Her head was shaking frantically and she was clinging to him, as if they could just stay in the forest forever. Leah reached out and stroked her daughter's hair as Judy begged him not to make her go back.

"Don't you want to see if she's okay?" Leah asked.

That helped calm Judy enough that she looked at her mother. Ever so slowly she peeled herself away from him and took the hand her mother again offered.

"Good girl," Leah said. She had brought a giant shirt and now proceeded to force it over her daughter's head and then pulled Judy's arms through the holes. "We'll go see how she is together."

Judy nodded.

"Go home, Baxter," Leah said to him. He was surprised and Judy started to look frantic again. "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine."

"Go home. Sleep. Put some clothes on." That's really what she wanted to focus on? She must have read his face. "You've been running on instinct for a week. I know how tiring that can be. Go home. I'll look after her. And she needs to do this without you."

Judy's dark eyes were begging him not to leave. He couldn't leave her, not when she needed him like that. Leah must have understood because she turned to her daughter. "He's tired, Judy. Let him go. Come see Dinah."

She had to close her eyes to do it, but she did, nodding, sending him away. Well, she might have asked him to go home, but that didn't mean he just took off. Instead, he went to her, kissed her forehead and her lips, promised she would be okay, told her to be strong and then let go of her. She clung to his hand for as long as she could, but when they were finally out of arm's reach she let go. She let him go and leaned against her mother for support as he phased back into a wolf.

He had gotten her through the worst of it. Baxter left her, then.


	17. Chapter 17

Baxter tried to do what Leah had said, but sleep didn't come. He wasn't tired; Judy had drifted in and out of sleep so often he was plenty rested. Now that he wasn't with Judy anymore...now he was thinking far too much to go to sleep. There was no point in lying around.

Picking up a snack from the kitchen, he headed to the backyard. Sitting on the picnic table meant he was outdoors again and that helped. Seeing the way his younger brothers were avoiding him didn't.

"You okay?" Brian asked, coming up and sitting beside him.

"I don't know."

"You want to talk about it?"

"My girlfriend almost killed her sister. I...I don't know what to talk about. I don't know..."

"It was an accident." That was the line from Dinah and Brian would follow it until the day he died. It was an accident. Period. "Just like Bert didn't mean to attack her."

"He attacked someone who could fight back. It's different."

"Is that why you haven't talked to him lately?"

"I"m not avoiding Bert." Baxter almost wished it was Bert he wanted to avoid. "Tell him I'll talk to him when I can. It's just the past while..."

"You had to keep her safe."

"Even if she was the dangerous one."

"Bax—"

"It was kind of scary," he admitted. "She was all I could think about. It just about her—protecting her, making her feel better, watching over her. She was all I could think about. I...I don't know what got into me."

Now Brian sounded more teasing than anything. "No idea what it could possibly be."

"What?"

Brian almost laughed at him. "Kid, you can play it off as a wolf thing all you want. It's not. She's your girlfriend. You care about her. All that stuff you did...that's all it means. It means you love her."

"Even after what she did?"

"You're not blaming her, are you?" Brian said quietly.

"I don't know what I'm doing. This past week...I was just so worried about her. I couldn't think about anything else. And now...now all I can think about is the way she hurt her sister."

"Happens to us all." Brian was thinking about Will, no question. But it had been easier to forgive his brother. Will was a werewolf, after all. A fight was werewolf for 'I love you'. Hell, a fight was the only Will understood human feelings. "From the sounds of it, it even happened to Judy before."

"I should have told someone about that." Baxter cursed his stupidity.

"What happened is all our faults," Brian said. "We all just assumed she had her temper under control. We didn't test her like we tested each other; we didn't take precautions about her the way we did with everyone else. We just assumed she'd be okay. We were wrong."

So very wrong.

It wasn't just her fault. Baxter knew that. But...but...Baxter didn't mean for it to happen, but the words came pouring out.

"How did you forgive Dad?"

His older brother sighed. "I don't know, Bax. He was Dad."

"That's why I'm still so mad at him." Judy's voice echoed in his head. "I'm so damn disappointed in him it makes me sick."

"I tried that," Brian admitted. "I just missed him too much."

"Did you ever think it was betraying her to forgive him?"

No need to mention which her. They never had to because there was really only one her, no matter what. And Brian didn't just dismiss the question, but thought it over seriously. Why had he wasted so much time being angry with Brian?

"She forgave him first," Brian said finally. "Or we wouldn't be here."

"Brian?" He sounded thirteen, voice cracking like that.

"Yeah?"

"I don't—it's not like I want you to go. I just...could you stop talking?"

"Sure." Brian patted his knee and the two brothers sat in silence. Baxter watched the forest but couldn't find the answers there either.

* * *

><p>Dinah forgave Judy. It didn't surprise anyone, really, but Dinah did. And she did it well enough that Judy went back to living in her house. Levi had cut down patrols drastically and Seth had come back as soon as he had been told the news, so Baxter wasn't that busy. Every day he went by the Black house after school (or work) to make sure Judy was all right.<p>

They didn't have much to say to each other, so they just watched TV together for a while, until Baxter had to go for patrol or to pick the boys up from school or go complete whatever chore had to be done. She'd hold his hand and he let her touch him and they didn't talk about the way she had sliced open her sister (scared her for life—three deep scratches right across her stomach).

Dinah was still bedridden most of the time, so they got her whatever she wanted and the painkillers she needed. Will never came to visit, but he and Dinah talked on the phone quite a bit (well, they didn't talk so much as argue but they seemed to enjoy it). Brian came over and helped her with the work she needed to learn for her last couple of weeks of school. And Bert came over to read his comic books beside her bed (Dinah laughed, called him puppy, but seemed to like having him around—she was always in a good mood when the kid came over).

Levi stayed with his older sister the most, trying to keep her entertained. He didn't even complain that Dinah had kicked him out of his room (couldn't have her climbing up a bunk bed with her stomach stitched up like she was a zombie).

And then one day Levi answered the door with an apologetic expression.

"Judy..."

"What did she do now?" Baxter asked, already seeing the blood.

"She won't come out of her room."

"Why not?"

"She..." Levi looked almost sympathetic. "She doesn't want to see you."

"Excuse me?"

"She said she didn't want to see you. I tried talking to her, but she won't—she doesn't—"

And Levi might have been the alpha, but he let Baxter push his way past, into the house. There was no way that after everything Judy would just stop talking to him. No way.

The door to her room was closed but it was easy enough to push it open. She hadn't even bothered to lock it; but she didn't turn around when he came in. Instead, she lay on her bed, her legs tucked to her chest, facing the wall.

"Go away," she said so quietly he could barely hear her.

"What the hell?" is all he could think to say.

"Go away," she repeated, her voice just a touch louder. "You don't want to be here so just—"

Her voice cracked but she didn't turn around and Baxter was left confused. Because she was acting strange, because she was trying to ignore him (because she wasn't wrong).

"Who says I don't want to be here?"

"You don't talk to me anymore. You don't joke or laugh or tease...you don't anything. You barely look at me. I know I deserve it but..." A small little sob escaped her, but she didn't turn around. "You haven't looked me in the eye in days. So just go. Leave me alone."

"Why would I be here if I didn't want to be?"

"Because that's what a good boyfriend does," she told the wall. "You're not doing it because you want to. Just because you think you should. Because you promised. Well, you don't have to anymore. If you want to go—"

She was sobbing again, just like she had when she had scarred her sister for life. Only this time, Baxter turned and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Levi asked, coming out of Dinah's room, staring at him, surprised.

"She told me to leave."

"And you're listening?"

"Some of us do that when girls talk," he said. It was low and Levi snarled. Well, he should. It was enough to make Baxter realize he was taking everything out on the wrong person. "I'm sorry. I just...there's something I have to do."

"And it's more important than Judy?" Levi demanded.

Yes.

* * *

><p>If he ever wanted to be able to look Judy in the face again Baxter knew what he would have to do. That didn't stop him from wishing there was another way. Any other way. Any...something. But it didn't seem like there was, so...<p>

Did he love her? Baxter had said he did and he meant it, but he was eighteen and what did love mean, really? It meant she made him laugh and he liked spending time with her and he couldn't get enough of touching her, but it didn't mean they were forever, that he had to stick with her no matter what. Baxter wasn't much of a romantic. He wasn't much for fantasy, either (that might be why he had disliked becoming a werewolf so much). His parents had been in love. Real love, with forever and so much blood it made Baxter sick. Look where that got everyone.

But he had loved his father once. Baxter could still remember that. Maybe it didn't have to be just for Judy. Maybe it could for his father and for himself and for her—maybe for the three of them and for Judy, he could do this.

It still took Baxter three hours to make his way back home.

The sun was setting and dinner was long over. Brian offered him a plate of something and the twins were complaining about the food but somehow, despite all the talking and his screaming thoughts, Baxter managed to find the words.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Outside?" Sam suggested after a moment of silence. Baxter nodded, not sure he could say anything else and followed his father out of the house. Brian silently offered to come with them, but Baxter shook his head. This...he couldn't hide behind his brother if this was going to work.

They stood on opposite sides of the picnic table. It broke too easily, everyone knew, but it was the distance that mattered. They had to stay far apart.

The trees looked black in the fading sun. Sam didn't say anything about the way the sun was disappearing as Baxter stood there, trying to work out what he wanted to say. His father just waited, so patiently, the way he used to wait for them after school sometimes, on those special days (where they'd all sneak home and surprise Emily together).

Baxter took a deep breath and finally said it.

"You tore my mother's face off."

Saying the words out loud didn't bring the relief Baxter had been hoping for. The wind took his words and carried them away and that didn't help either. This was not a story that could ever make him feel better.

"I could forgive you not telling us that you were a werewolf. I understand that. We were young; the secret is too important. I could forgive you for hiding in a bottle. You couldn't handle losing her. I understand—of course I understand that. I could forgive you for dumping everything on the twins. You raised them to handle anything. So I could forgive all that." Baxter felt the tears welling in his eyes. Maybe, he could have forgiven all that. Maybe. "I could...you left us. She was gone and you just forgot we existed. We were your kids and just...you forgot about us. But I could...I could have forgiven you. I wanted..."

The tears were falling now and his ears were ringing with the effort it took not to sob, but he made himself push on.

"But you hurt her and you...you said you loved her. You told us you never...you _never, ever_ hurt someone you love and you—"

"Why do you think I always said that?" his father said quietly. When Sam spoke, you had to listen, so Baxter listened, just like he always had. "I couldn't take it back, no matter how much I wanted to. All I could do was try to make sure it never happened again. That you never had to learn what it was like to hurt someone you love like that."

"But _you_ did! You..."

"And I have regretted hurting her every day since."

Every kind word, ever loving gesture, every kiss...all of it, an apology, over and over, because it would never be enough...

"It doesn't make it right."

"No, it doesn't."

Sam's voice was firm. Oh, yes. His father was always very sure.

"And that's it?"

"I'm sorry you can't forgive me. I want you to know I understand."

Of course, he understood. He had never forgiven himself.

"How can I tell Judy what she did was okay?" Baxter wiped the tears from his face to glare at his father. "It's not okay. It's _never_ going to be okay. You made it so it can never be okay!"

The urge to phase was overwhelming (and, as always, impossible to ignore). Baxter landed with his paws in the dirt, body trembling, Levi Black in his head.

_You okay?_

_No._

_You want company?_

_No._

_All right._

And Levi and Bert disappeared, the only proof they had been there at all the feeling of concern that enveloped Baxter as he paced across his backyard. All he had to do was call and his brothers would be by his side, brothers by blood, brothers by fur, all of them his brothers. And Judy. Judy would come if he called, no matter how he hurt her.

"Baxter?" The wolf lifted his head up as his father knelt in the earth so they could look one another in the eye. "It's not the same thing. Your mother...we were arguing. She said I was like my father and I..." Sam smiled then, a bitter smile that Baxter knew too well lately, because the prophecy eventually came true. His father's blood and his father's life, defining him. "I got angry with her when I shouldn't have. I was a fool. I doubt Judy was behaving that way. Sometimes, it can just be an accident. It's not the same thing."

Baxter backed up just a little and phased back, crouching in the earth.

"Yes, it is," he admitted. "It's the same thing. We're dangerous and uncontrollable and sometimes someone says the wrong thing and it sets us off. But how I forgive her? How do I forgive you?"

Dinah was a Black, where reality reshaped itself to your whims and you didn't even notice. She would forgive her sister because she had decided to forgive her sister and that would be all there was to it. But Baxter couldn't, wouldn't, just make the world change no matter how he wanted it to. The world would be as it always was—he would have to change. So how did he do that?

"I don't know. I never understood how your mother did it. I..." Sam laughed. "I never understood at all. I was too grateful and when she left I...after she died, I found it impossible to believe she ever had forgiven me. I never figured it out. I was just glad she loved me, for that little while."

"She loved you." How? Baxter didn't understand either, but he had learned that sometimes it didn't matter. It was enough...sometimes.

It wasn't much of an answer.

But...

His mother, soft and beautiful and with three scars down her face, forgave. His father's legacy—broken bottles and broken promises but also a straight back and sharp orders and pristinely made beds—wasn't the only one. His mother's son as well as his father's and—if this year had taught him anything—something more than the combination. That would be the answer, the only answer he was going to get.

"I miss the certainty of that," Sam said. "Now all I can do is wonder why."

"Okay," Baxter murmured. "Okay."

Rising out of the dirt, Baxter brushed himself off, picking up the remnants of his clothing. Sam rose slowly, unsure, picking up part of what was left of Baxter's jeans and handing it over without a word.

"Okay," Baxter repeated. Only this time he managed to hold his father's eyes.

It wasn't okay, of course. It could never be okay. But at the same time, it had to be. Being angry wasn't working. Understanding didn't help. He needed to be with Judy right then and...and he just wanted his father back.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

And when Baxter nodded (he couldn't manage to say anything just then), his father hugged him.

With strong arms around him, Baxter didn't feel too badly when he couldn't stop crying.

* * *

><p>Levi and Judy were out on patrol, so their parents were surprised to see him the next afternoon, even more surprised to hear him ask for Dinah. They didn't look particularly happy with him, but as far as everyone should be concerned, he was still Judy's boyfriend (just because she didn't want to see him anymore didn't mean they had broken up just yet). They let him come in their house; Dinah let him enter the room.<p>

With the door closed and the Blacks human again, no one could hear them.

Dinah looked small on the bed, surrounded by pillows. It was almost comical, even if Baxter wasn't laughing.

"What made her phase?" he asked.

"That isn't any of your business," Dinah said. She didn't even bother with a polite smile; that was the great thing about Dinah. You _always_ knew where you stood with her. "Especially since you aren't even helping my sister."

He had no defence against that. "You're right."

"Of course."

Baxter almost laughed; she had taken care of him and the kids better than anyone. Dinah was always going to be special to him, no matter how many times she broke up with Brian. And just like that, remembering the way Dinah was always Dinah, he knew. Judy was Judy.

"She got upset trying to stick up for someone and that's why it happened."

"Trying to stick up for you." Dinah looked ashamed. "Your pack annoys me sometimes—"

"Sometimes?"

"Hey. I love my very stupid relatives. And your unfairly attractive brother." Her nose wrinkled. "And possibly even my creepy imprint, though I will deny that if you tell anyone."

"Noted."

"I just occasionally have strange ways of expressing said affection." She gave him an apologetic smile. "Also, I had a bad experience with an older boyfriend. Your sister reminds me you're not him but sometimes I...I just want to protect her."

"Well, you weren't exactly wrong. Today I have to admit I'm a pretty shitty boyfriend."

"Well, I'm a shitty big sister. So...we make this right?" She didn't look nervous or upset, the way someone else might, but she didn't look carved out of iron the way she usually did. There was something soft in her voice.

"We will."

He loved Judy. He still wasn't sure what that meant, but he knew he would never leave her. Not because his mother never left and his father never wanted to, but because Baxter was a happier, better person when Judy was in his life and he would not hold a mistake she regretted that much against her.

"Good."

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Bert asked. He didn't bother pausing the game, but he shifted on the couch so that Baxter had room to flop down beside him.<p>

"Past couple of weeks have sucked."

"Kind of," Bert said, because he wanted to be the master of the understatement. "What about yesterday?"

"I was talking to my dad," Baxter explained slowly. It was still too fresh for him to want to poke at the stitches. But maybe one day he could explain. He thought he might want to. "It sucked. But it would have been worse if I hadn't."

"I went to see Judy yesterday." Baxter was absurdly grateful that Bert didn't look away from his game. "You should probably go seen her soon, I think."

Baxter smiled, glad someone, at least, still believed he'd do the right thing. "I'm going to. As soon as I work out how I'm going to apologize."

"Figure it out fast. She's kind of...Dinah might strangle her if she keeps saying she deserves it."

Baxter laughed, mostly so he wouldn't feel terrible. He hated imaging Judy upset.

But when he said as much, Bert just shrugged. "She's still my best friend. And I know she didn't mean to do it. That doesn't mean she shouldn't have to...it's kind of right that she's upset."

And Baxter didn't totally disagree.

Still.

"I don't care. I hate it when she gets all sad."

"I don't like it either. Just...well, Marley was the forgiving one." Bert almost laughed. "Marley was always better with people than I was. The only thing I was better at was computers. And walking in a straight line."

Baxter had learned a thing or two from Bert in the past year, too. He stayed quiet. The younger boy eventually continued, "It's a much more important skill than most people realize."

Still Baxter stayed quiet.

"Dinah scaring me wasn't fun this time. It was..."

"I know," Baxter promised.

It Bert a long while to force down the tears. But he managed after a moment. Then he asked, "You want to play, too?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>It took him a while to find the two decks of cards and then their printer jammed, but he was over at the Black house right after dinner, supplies in hand. Levi opened the door this time, looking even angrier than yesterday. But the anger faded when he got that Baxter was there to stay, so he let him in and pointed to the shut door.<p>

Again, Judy had shut herself in to avoid him. Again, she hadn't locked the door.

So he went inside, sat down on the floor and started counting the cards.

"Go away," she muttered.

He didn't answer. There really wasn't much to say to that, except she was delusional if she thought he was going to leave her and somehow that didn't seem like a very nice thing to say. Besides, the instructions were complicated and he had to pay attention.

"Go away," she repeated.

"Having me play cards bothers you?" he asked.

"You don't want to play them with me."

"Only because I have to figure how to play before I can play with you."

Her position on the bed shifted ever so slightly, her legs being released from her hold. "What are you playing?"

"Pinochle."

First there was only silence. Then, there was a tiny whimper. And finally, finally, she turned ever so slightly to look at him reproachfully over her shoulder.

"I am so sorry I've been..." Baxter searched for a word and came up with nothing to describe the way he had utterly failed to be there for her. "Such a jerkface. I'm so sorry, Judy. It won't...I won't do it again."

She turned back around and it was obvious she was crying, but he didn't dare go over to her. Not until he was sure it was what she wanted.

"Why should you be sorry? I'm the one who...I didn't mean to, but I did and...I'm the one who should be sorry. I hurt your leg and then I—" And she was crying again, shaking violently. But the moment passed and she calmed herself. He kept trying to figure out what the heck a meld was. It didn't work. He wanted to tear the instructions to pieces; he settled for crumpling them a little.

It made her turn around. He apologized and unwrinkled the page. "It's just a little confusing. The sum of the marriages plus kings and queens equals Robin Hood? Oh. Round Robin. That still doesn't make any sense."

"What's a marriage?"

"I haven't figured that one out either. I think it's a pinochle, only with a king instead of a jack."

"Okay."

"Oh no. Wait. Except it's got to be in diamonds and spades. The jack has to be in diamonds and the queen has to be in spades. Right?"

She crept off the bed and sat down beside him on the wall. He pretended not to notice, afraid she would bolt if he made eye contact. "Can I see?"

He handed over the instructions and watched the way her nose scrunched up in confusion. Oh yeah. Pinochle made no sense whatsoever.

"Did you look at the chart?" At the bottom of the page was a very clearly laid out system of how to count points.

"Show off."

It made her smile. Leaning over until their foreheads touched, he told her how much he missed her, how sorry he was. She just closed her eyes and breathed him in; when she was finished, he turned back to the instructions.

Judy grabbed onto his arm and, leaning her head on his shoulder, watched as he tried to make sense of this impossible game she had stuck him with.

They got it. It took them most of the night, but they got it.

Teaching it to Levi...well, that took the rest of the week.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. There's just one more chapter after this (and maybe an epilogue) to get up.

* * *

><p>When they both got the night off Baxter decided they should go to dinner, have a real date like they so rarely did. Judy agreed; things between them weren't perfect lately but they were together. She was struggling to make sense of what she had done, but they would be together as she figured it out. That was that (he was turning into Levi, where it didn't have to make sense, you just willed it into reality, but Baxter found it hard to care).<p>

Things hadn't changed too much. She was still wearing shorts and a tank top, though he was surprised to see the shorts actually fit (well, barely covered her backside, but he wasn't complaining) and the tank top might not have been Levi's. It was low cut, but not because it was made for someone twice as big.

"You look beautiful," he told her as she came down the steps.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

She had become less physically affectionate since Seattle; they were only holding hands because he took hers. But she didn't let go and that was enough for now.

As they walked, they talked about her parents' latest attempt to rebuild the back porch without werewolf strength and the numerous injuries Jacob Black's old pack had sustained trying to help him. They couldn't quite help the snickers, even if they did feel sorry for the old timers.

They headed to the diner because there wasn't really any place else to go. When he saw Kara inside Baxter wanted to suggest some place, but didn't know how to without announcing why he wanted to leave. Kara had been avoiding Levi for weeks—she'd been avoiding all of them. He didn't blame her, but he didn't want Judy to have to face that, either.

Her grip tightened right before Judy marched them inside to say hello..

Kara jumped a little, but came over. "Hey."

"Is it okay if we stay?" Judy asked quietly.

"Of course." Kara stumbled over the words, her job far more important to her than her fear. If Baxter understood that, then Judy would too. But Kara stopped nodding frantically and took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. Stay."

"You sure?" Judy asked. Baxter tried not to stare. They needed to watch for signs of fear, but he knew they could be a little intimidating when they stared.

Kara took another deep breath. Then, she gave them a tiny smile. "One chocolate milkshake and one strawberry one?"

"One chocolate, two strawberry," Baxter corrected. "Judy ends up stealing most of mine."

His girlfriend nodded sheepishly at Kara, who managed a real smile this time. "Okay. Coming right up then."

They found a booth near the back and Judy settled against him. "You don't mind that I steal your food, do you?" she asked. His arm was around her shoulders and her fingers played with his and everything felt right, just then.

"No," he promised, kissing her bare shoulder.

Judy giggled and pulled the menu over. They knew it by heart, but she still liked looking at the pictures. "So, what do you want today?"

They argued over the food. It felt nice, after walking on eggshells the past couple of weeks, to get into an argument. Nothing serious, but still a pretty heated debate on whether they wanted breakfast food for dinner or not.

"You guys ready?" Kara asked as she settled their drinks in front of them.

Judy ordered for them, but hesitated before she handed over the menus. "Levi really misses you."

It made Kara jump (but Judy had to say something—he was her brother).

"Oh." Their order was apparently very difficult because Kara was concentrating extra hard on writing it out perfectly. "Really?"

"Really, really," Judy promised. "He's all mopey. And he won't admit it."

"It's kind of really annoying," Baxter added.

"Oh." But this was happier than the first had been. "Uh, is that everything?"

"More bacon," Baxter remembered. They tended to fight over it otherwise.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, they went to the beach. The summer season had started up and while their weren't as many tourists as there would be later on, they didn't have the beach to themselves. The sun was setting, though. No one would be able to see them soon.<p>

They headed out to the jetty. It wasn't quite like before. There was no race and she wasn't laughing, but despite how dark it was they picked their way across the rocks easily together. When they sat down at the end, she told him how her mother had suggested they go get pedicures together. With Dinah, even.

"You should have seen Dinah's face," Judy said as she snuggled against him. "Never mind, you should have seen Mom's face. She looked like she was choking."

"I can't really see them..." Baxter left the sentence hang there. It seemed like the diplomatic thing to do.

"Sitting for twenty minutes?"

"That, too."

"Mom just wants something the three of us can do together."

Leah Black had gotten it into her head that she didn't spend nearly enough time with her daughters. Considering how much time Judy spent with her father, it was probably true. Both girls were humouring her—Judy preferred her father's company and Dinah preferred her own, but it's not that they didn't want to spend time with their mother. They just...Dinah still had a few major disagreements with her mother about how the whole wolf thing should be handled that she wasn't shy in expressing. Judy did too, though she was never going to argue about the way Dinah would.

"Pedicures was the best your mom could come up with?"

"Well, there's not much Levi won't do if she asks him. And most of what I like, Dad likes. She wants it to be just the three of us. I think it sounds like fun—when I went with Rosalie, I had an awesome time."

The vampire had been less likely to go on a killing spree.

"You guys are really going?"

"Stop laughing," Judy ordered, pouting just a little bit. "Peanut."

Baxter couldn't help it.

"I keep picturing your sister's face."

"Dinah said she'd do it." Dinah wanted to spend as much time with Judy as possible, now. Between school, patrols, him and her sister, Baxter wasn't sure how Judy had any time. "The foot massages won her over."

Baxter thought about it. "That actually does sound kind of nice."

"You do me and I'll do you," she offered. The next second she was swatting him on the arm. He kind of deserved that. "That's not what I meant."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

"I was," he admitted. He nuzzled her neck, until she was smiling again. "I miss being alone with you."

Someone was always watching her lately. Even tonight, he'd had to explain to Levi exactly where they were going (and then give ten contingency plans for what he'd do in case she started shaking).

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It is a bit," she said lightly. Tried to say lightly. She couldn't quite manage it, so Baxter just held her until she relaxed. "Though we can blame Mom's sudden desire to get pedicures, too."

Baxter still found that far too amusing, though he tried to hide it. The Black women were scary, after all.

"My dad suggested we all go camping this summer," he offered.

They hadn't done that in years, since before...for a long time. They used to go all the time when he was little. His father loved the forest and Sam wanted his children to love it too. His mother hadn't really liked camping; the kids were in charge of the food and she worried. But Sam insisted they learn and Baxter had loved that, a little bit. Presenting his mother with a plate of fish he had caught and cleaned and cooked himself.

They would probably have to borrow another tent if everyone was going to fit now, but they could manage.

"That sounds fun. Right?"

Judy gazed up at him, watching. She knew what it meant to him.

"I think I'd like to try." Even now, the words stuck in his throat. It was hard for him to explain. But if he couldn't talk to Judy, who could he talk to? "He said it was just an idea. Something I could think about."

"Brian wants to go?" It wasn't much of a question.

"Yeah. Francy won't, though." Camping wasn't something she liked. Their dad wasn't someone she liked. "But she said I should do it if I wanted."

"You wouldn't have to stay the whole time. You could go for a run if it got to be too much. Little breaks."

She was trying so hard to help him through this. Talking to her about his dad didn't make him magically feel better. It didn't make it worse, though and the more he did it the easier it got. The tight feeling in his chest when he thought about his parents got a little looser. He wasn't sure if it was Judy or him, just that it made things a tiny bit better. He'd keep trying then.

"Yeah. Thank you."

She shrugged. When he gently turned her face towards him, her expression was curious. He kissed her gently, smiling into her mouth when she sighed happily.

"Thank you," she said with a wicked smile on her face. They needed to be alone. Soon.

"I love you," he said instead. It was more romantic—it was true, too. He hadn't said it as often as he should have since the accident. He was a little afraid to. He'd meant it before. But while the words hadn't changed...

Judy knew. She was good with feelings. When she looked up at him, even in the half light, on her face was such admiration that he wanted to blush. She understood everything he couldn't say.

"You really do love me," she said quietly. Amazed. Her smile was absolutely breath-taking. "I love you so much," she murmured.

He had believed her before; this time it almost scared him. Almost. How anyone could find Judy scary was beyond him.

* * *

><p>Baxter was walking home from work a week later when Jacob Black caught him.<p>

"You want a ride?" Jacob Black asked. Well, it sounded like a question. Baxter knew it wasn't. He nodded and got in like the Alpha wolf wanted.

"Have you thought about Judy's present?" Baxter asked when he was inside the car.

Jacob Black pulled over and turned off the car. The silence didn't seem to make him feel better. "It was a good idea, the tools. She'd really like that."

Only Baxter couldn't afford it if he didn't split it with Jacob Black (okay, Jacob Black would have to pay for most of it, but Baxter would help as much as he could). He knew she'd love it, though.

"But," Baxter said.

"We'll do that. It's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Jacob Black growled. "Your dad is going to kick my ass."

The snort came before Baxter could stop it. Like anyone had ever been able to kick Jacob Black's ass.

"You fight dirty when your kids are involved," Jacob Black said. The look in his eyes made Baxter feel small just then. He was glad when Jacob Black turned his attention to the trees, drawing strength from the forest. This was a wolf matter then—more than that, maybe, if it had to come from Levi's father and not Levi.

"When you have kids," Jacob Black said slowly, "It's your job to protect them."

"My dad won't get involved if I ask him not to," Baxter said, trying to guess what answer Jacob Black wanted. It was the truth—Sam would stay out of it if Baxter told him to. Sam owed him that much.

Jacob Black wasn't listening.

"You protect them because you love them. You love them all, no matter how many you have. You love your children equally." A glimmer of shame crossed his face. "Sometimes you like some of them more than others."

Baxter said nothing. He wasn't going to tell anyone they were wrong for liking Judy best.

"Some of us are better at hiding that," Jacob Black admitted.

"Timmy was Mom's favourite. Her baby. Dad's is Brian. It's really hard to tell but…"

Baxter knew.

"I used to tell your dad he was too hard on you," Jacob Black said. "Well, mostly, I'd tell him he was too tough on your sister and he'd tell me I was too easy on Levi. Sometimes you understand some of your kids more than others. Your dad said we should tell you."

"I thought he was going to kick your ass?"

"We have to tell you; he doesn't have to be happy about it. He's really not happy about it. I probably wouldn't be happy in his place. He's had to make too many hard choices in his life already."

"You going to tell me or just talk around it all day?"

Jacob Black gave him a look—not a threat, but a reminder—and Baxter shut up.

"We never tried mixing Alpha orders and imprinting. There didn't seem to be much point. But an Alpha order might be enough to stop someone from imprinting."

It took Baxter a second. He didn't think about imprinting—or Alpha orders—all that much. Judy's nonchalance was infectious; and the fear was only tolerable for so long. He couldn't fight imprinting, so he didn't think about it. Alpha orders...he'd gotten used to listening to Levi. He didn't need an order to tell him to do that.

"You think Levi could order me to not imprint?"

"I have no idea," Jacob Black admitted. "We've never tried."

"It couldn't hurt to try," Baxter said slowly.

Not slowly enough. Jacob Black gave him a tiny grin. "Your dad's going to kick my ass."

Because Sam knew his son, knew exactly what he'd say when offered the chance. His soul mate, a perfect woman that he'd never met, or Judy, who'd helped him and let him help her and was real and warm and _his_—was that even supposed to be a choice?

Sam wouldn't like it. At some point Sam had gotten used to making the hard choices—give up on his father, give up the idea of going back to school, give up Leah, give up protecting the world from vampires, give up on any of it meaning anything—and his wife had become the only positive result of all of it. He wouldn't be happy that Baxter would give up the only prize that he thought mattered.

"Have you talked to Levi?"

"Levi brought it to me."

"What did he say?"

"That this was above his maturity level."

This was something he didn't want to bully Baxter into. Baxter was pack but Judy was his sister. Better it not come from Levi.

"I bet your wife's happy about this."

"Leah never imprinted."

Baxter found his eyebrows rising. "You don't think I should do it?"

"If I hadn't imprinted on Nessie, there would have been a war. The Volturi might have come after us, if they didn't know Nessie would never stand for it. The Cullens...if Dr. Carlisle hadn't been here when Benjamin was born—I don't understand imprinting, but I don't understand how we transform either. I just know that it helps, sometimes."

"I'm going to have to talk to Judy about this," Baxter said at last.

Jacob Black nodded, but something in his face held Baxter in the car even though he should just hop out and head home.

"She's going to want what's best for you."

"She's what's best for me."

Jacob Black threw his head back and laughed. "You're no fun, kid. I have years of great threats stored up and I can't use them on you."

"Thank you?"

Jacob Black waved him out of the car and that was that.

* * *

><p>When Baxter got home, he found that Ginger was over that weekend.<p>

Which was good—Brian would be too distracted to talk for a while. Brian wouldn't be thrilled by Baxter's decision (well, it wasn't final until he talked to Judy, but...) since he needed to believe in imprinting as much as their father did. But Baxter needed Judy, so Brian would come around eventually.

Which was bad—Ginger was there. She lived the town over. Brian saw her every day after work, but the rest of the Uleys only had to put up with her once a month, when Brian invited her to lunch. The official reason was so she could see Art, but no one ever asked. That her mother didn't think to question why a grown man wanted to bring her daughter home explained more than a few things about Ginger, Baxter thought.

Like how, when she was involved, a basketball game could turn into a cage match.

"What happened to Timmy's face?" Baxter asked from the end of the driveway. His three younger brothers and Ginger froze their game. Timmy looked like he had gone a round with a weedwacker and lost. Being a werewolf meant Baxter was used to injuries—but Ginger didn't really have claws, so how had she done _that?_

"Looks better now," Ginger said, turning to face him. On the right side of her face was a broader scratch—and now Baxter could smell the faint trace of blood.

"You hit a girl?" he asked his youngest brother.

"He didn't hit anyone," Tommy spoke up. There was guilt on his face.

"You hit a girl?"

That was the problem with Ginger. It wasn't that she was loud and obnoxious and had no respect for authority. Well...but she was also a bad influence on the people around her.

"She's more like a wild ani—" Ginger threw a basketball at his head and Tommy shut up (and maybe sprained a finger deflecting it).

"He didn't hit her. Her face just ended up on the pavement," Timmy explained. Timmy's face was the rest of the explanation. The Uley boys didn't hit girls—but no one but Tommy got to hurt Timmy. It was twin law.

"We're good now," Art promised, having finally caught the basketball. "Tommy apologized. Timmy apologized. Ginger apologized. We—"

"Ginger apologized?" That was a new one. Usually she blamed everyone else until Brian came by to drive her home. Maybe Brian _was_ helping.

"Everyone else was doing it," she said with a shrug. "I thought Lassie was going to cry."

Tommy should have been a little more subtle about flipping her off. Baxter sighed.

Timmy cackled. "Oh man, if the three of us were on a team we could be Timmy and his bitches."

"Enough with the trash talk," Art pleaded. Tommy had managed to grab Ginger's arm, but he didn't seem that eager to stop her from hitting his younger brother this time.

"Come on, Bax. Play with us," Timmy said, ignoring the way Tommy was losing the battle to keep Ginger back (the elbow in his stomach looked painful). "Dad and Brian just went to grab her some freezies. When they get back, we can play three on three. Art can do the theme music."

Art's guitar was on the porch—he'd probably been practicing before Brain went to fulfill Ginger's every whim and got drafted into the game from hell. Their dad avoided being around Ginger when Brian wasn't there to scold her in part so that people wouldn't talk, but mostly for his own piece of mind (and because Brian had pointed out that their father tended to make teenagers with attitude problems worse).

Ginger's cursing cut off Baxter's response. She'd managed to knock her and Tommy right on the ground. Where she learned those words—well, that would probably explain some more about Ginger.

Tommy just laughed; Baxter moved to stop her from hitting his scraped up little brother, but stopped when he realized that for all her cursing Ginger didn't look that angry. She hadn't started punching, either, just kicked in the general direction of his brother. "I think you broke my ass."

"Blood. I win," Tommy said, showing off his elbow.

"Pour some booze on it," Ginger suggested.

Art looked at Baxter apologetically as Baxter reminded himself that she was Brian's imprint (and Brian didn't like it when other people interfered with his imprint).

"Team mates, team mates, team mates," Timmy chastised as he walked over to offer his brother a hand up. "Save the aggression for our opponents."

After the twins had pulled Ginger to her feet, she punched Timmy on the arm. Then she wrapped her arms over the shoulders of both twins. "If I'm on your stupid team, it's got be the Bitches and that useless, annoying Tim-guy."

"It sounds better my way," Timmy protested while Tommy settled for jabbing her in the side. Ginger just laughed and used them to push herself off the ground, legs kicking away at the air. It was a little condescending sometimes, the way she acted like the twins were a strange novelty she had discovered, but there was something sweet about how she took to the boys who just wanted to play sports with her instead of...whatever else she usually did with boys.

"New names," Baxter declared. "No new bruises. Or you're all coming inside."

"Baxter doesn't even like it when we say chicks," Timmy explained as Baxter headed to the porch. Someone had to watch them until Brian got back.

"Who still says chicks?" Ginger asked.

"There's not a lot Tim won't say," Tommy explained. Having Ginger around meant Timmy had an even bigger audience to say it to, so the twins put up with her even after Brian stopped bribing them. "We going to play or what?"

They went back to playing—Timmy and Ginger versus Tommy and Art. When she first started coming around Ginger couldn't play basketball. But if she and Brian were soul mates, the proof was that she was competitive enough for two people. She'd gotten Brian to help her practice when he was over at her house—she still wasn't as good as the twins, but she was better than Art now. She'd be as good as Tommy, eventually—she wouldn't stop until she was.

It was a sign of how much better she'd gotten that when Brian came back (and Art quickly backed out) the twins argued for a long while over how they would split the teams when just months ago they would have played against her and Brian without thought (she'd needed the advantage of a werewolf back then). Ginger was eager to prove she didn't need Brian on her team and Brian was eager to do what she wanted.

"We've got extra freezies," his father said, handing them to his sons on the steps.

"Thanks." Baxter added, "I talked to Jacob Black today."

Sam nodded, grimly. "You going to take time to think it over, at least?"

"I'm going to talk to her first. And, yes, think it over."

"If you wait too long, it might be too late," his father said. It was a warning, said because Sam was fair like that.

Baxter couldn't help glancing over at Ginger, who wore short shorts and a halter top to play basketball. Whatever she was wearing, it always showed off too much skin. It was like she knew how much Brian wanted to avoid looking like a child molester—and then dressed to freak him out. It was totally inappropriate. Even the twins—as twelve year old boys, they didn't understand why everyone else was so horrified—occasionally wondered why she dressed like a baby prostitute.

"I really hope it doesn't."

Baxter didn't have the patience for an imprint.

"Baxter," Sam chastised. "She's a sweet girl. Deep down."

Ginger screamed something—a lot of somethings—many of which rhymed with trucker.

As Brian explained, yet again, why that wasn't appropriate Sam went into the house.

"She's really not so bad," Art said, picking up his guitar for the theme music Timmy was demanding.

Considering she had dumped him, considering she hung out with the twins if Brian was busy when she came over, she did talk an awful lot on the phone with Art.

"I can't believe you're still friends with her," Baxter said. There was a question in there, if Art wanted to answer it. He didn't.

"She's a good listener." Art shifted nervously. "And she's good for Brian."

"Seriously?"

"Well, he's good for her. I know you don't always like him, but at least Dad's here. She likes that Brian's around when she comes home from school. It's nice having someone there."

"That's going to be mess in a few years."

"Ginger's tough." There was pride in Art's voice; Baxter just felt sorry that she had to be. "She can handle anything."

"Though it's probably safer for us all that she doesn't have to try handling Dinah."

Art snorted. It was the fear that made both brothers laugh. Or maybe it was Ginger's victory dance and the way she cackled, "Point for the bitches!" Or maybe it was Brian's face as he realized he was never going to get her to stop saying that stuff. Or Tommy's face, when he realized he was stuck with her on his team now. All were possibilities.

"I think Levi'll figure out how to handle it," Art said confidently.

Not to give his Alpha too much credit, but Baxter did too. And if any Alpha wolf could be stubborn and annoying enough to defy even the imprint fairy that gave them all powers, well, Baxter would have put his money on Levi Black.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: And so we have reached the end of what was supposed to be a quick interlude. I thought about an epilogue, and I might post one eventually, but that will have to wait until _Chest Pains_ is done and I have no idea when that's happening so...this is it for now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed—especially all the anonymous reviewers.

* * *

><p>There was no one around when they got to Judy's house after school. It seemed like the time to take her hand and explain that he might not imprint, if Levi said so.<p>

"What?"

After he explained again, she asked, "You don't want to imprint?"

From Judy, it was carefully neutral. There was nervousness and excitement bubbling below the surface, but she was trying not to let that show. Not yet.

"I don't want anything that might come between us."

"An imprint doesn't have to be—I'd still be your girlfriend if you imprinted. As long as you wanted me."

"Forever, then," he said was a smile, leaning down to kiss her lightly.

"Baxter," she scolded. After she let him kiss her.

"What?"

"You don't have to not imprint just for me. I don't care."

She trusted him that much—knowing that made it hard to stop smiling. He should though; this was a serious conversation after all.

"I know you don't."

"I don't want you to miss out on anything. I want you to have—you deserve everything."

"There's no guarantee it'll work."

It might even be a mistake. He'd get careless. He'd forget to keep his eyes down when the tourists passed, thinking he didn't have to. He'd catch the eye of strangers. Maybe one day he'd find one that—maybe. There was no way of knowing, really.

"If it does work, there's nothing stopping Levi from ordering you to not-not-imprint if you change your mind." Judy wrinkled her nose. "Right?"

"I guess. If I change my mind."

"Just because you don't think you will—" Since she couldn't stop smiling, she settled for growling playfully at him, until he laughed and kissed her again. "Stop being so schmoopy, pinochle."

"I blame you."

"I'm trying to think," she said, swatting his hands away. He tried not to laugh. "So you don't have to, but you kind of want to because you don't really need another girl in your life and really we've told everyone who needs to be told, so you might as well not bother and maybe even save it up for another time. And if you change your mind later, you should be able to change your mind. So it doesn't really make sense not to do it. Right?"

"Right."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're not just saying it makes sense just because of me, are you?"

"It mostly makes sense," he promised. "It also just feels like the right thing."

"You and your feelings," she huffed. "You could wait a little while before you do it."

"I was thinking Levi could do it—" Was this too much? She didn't want him doing it for her and she was probably right about that. It was his future they were talking about (never mind that he couldn't imagine his future without her in it). But it was just a few weeks away and it's what he wanted to do for her. "Maybe on your birthday?"

"Uh," she said as she threw her arms around his neck. "You are so impossible."

Judy was kissing him pretty fiercely, though, so Baxter figured that meant she agreed. They were going to do this.

* * *

><p>Since Francy had finally come home, dinner was an actual event now and not just something they did for five minutes when Brian had the time. All seven of them sat around the table, Dad at one end, Francy at the other, dishes laid out between them. Timmy entertained them with tales from school while Brian and Baxter tried not to make it too obvious they were fighting over the last of the potatoes.<p>

"Give them to Arthur," Francy said after Brian elbowed Baxter in the stomach. "He didn't get any."

"I thought you had," Brian said as he handed them over. Baxter watched, just in case Art didn't want them. The kid didn't look that hungry.

"How was your day?" Dad asked Art.

"Fine."

"You must be looking forward to summer vacation," Dad prodded.

Art shrugged. Brian took pity on the kid. "Did Dinah invite you to Judy's birthday yet? That'll be fun."

"We asked Dinah if we could invite Ginger," Timmy said. Brat. "She said it was fine."

"Why do we want to invite Ginger?" Tommy asked. Francy's, "Thomas," just encouraged him to continue, "Dinah can't actually kill her, so there's no point."

The twins decided a few punches could solve their disagreement. "Boys," Dad warned and they cut it out. Only then Dad turned his attention to Baxter. "Are you sure you aren't going to get Judy something else?"

"Yeah." Baxter took a deep breath. "I talked to Levi and we're going to do it just before the party."

"Are we going to have a conversation about it first?" Sam asked. It was polite, without the hint of anger Baxter expected, so he didn't snap.

"We just finished paying off the last renovation," Francy mentioned as she stood up to get desert. "Anyone not want pie?"

Since they all wanted desert, she stepped away from the table to get it (after a fairly effective warning glare).

"Go ahead," Baxter said. "I'm listening."

His father didn't answer, though, just picked up his glass of water and took a long sip. Brian took the opportunity to say, "You don't know what you're giving up."

The twins snickered, but shut up when Brian glared. Art protested, "Ginger's not that bad."

"Yeah, you could get stuck with someone like Levi," Tommy offered. It made the two of them howl with laughter, though they stopped when Francy threatened to take away their pie.

"Levi's going to be the Chief of this tribe someday," Sam said. It was supposed to be a rebuke, but Sam couldn't quite stop himself from adding, "When he grows up."

"He'll make a great Chief," Baxter said.

"He wouldn't shirk his responsibilities."

"I'm—" Was that part of the werewolf package, too? Fangs, claws and an imprint? Everyone but Leah had imprinted, eventually.

"He knows you wouldn't," Francy said soothingly. "He's just making sure… You won't forgive yourself, later, if you think you didn't fulfil your responsibilities."

Their father said, "I don't think it is for the tribe. It's much too personal for that. It's a gift and if you don't want it, it is your choice." Sam gave him a small smile. "However, I hope you remember that being with Judy comes with its own duties. She has a lot of responsibilities."

They had a theory, once, a long time ago, that Leah phased so that, with the pack in as much danger as it had been at the time, there would be a male and female pair to make sure the line didn't die out. A breeding pair, to ensure their survival.

But Baxter tried not to think about Judy's responsibilities (if they were even Judy's responsibilities and not his sister's). They were effectively immortal for now. They could deal with that later. Much, much, much later.

"Dad—"

"If something should happen to her brother—"

"Nothing's going to happen to Levi," Baxter said very firmly. If it did, if something managed to get through Baxter (and the rest of them) and Levi's giant ego, well, Baxter would help her, then. Obviously. Though nothing was going to happen.

"If Levi agrees to let you do this, then listening to him isn't wrong. I just—your mother was the best thing that ever happened to me. You need to be very sure you're doing what's best for you."

"She makes me happy. I don't—maybe it's not the best reason but—"

"Aww," the twins said together. Thankfully. Baxter didn't like the lump in his throat. Even Brian laughed at him a little bit.

"Well, then," his father said stiffly. "I know your mother would be very happy to see you with Judy."

All of them fall silent.

Were his siblings doing the same thing as Baxter, wondering when was it ever going to stop hurting, thinking about all the things she was missing since she was…not there? Or were they worrying about the way Sam looked paler just then, even after all this time?

"I think she's too busy sky diving to care," Timmy blurted out.

"Sky diving?" Art dared to ask.

"Yeah. That's what I'd do if I died. So even if it didn't work, it wouldn't matter if you went kersplat because you're already dead."

"You're so stupid," Tommy said. And then the twins started to fight and Brian told them to cut it out and Baxter turned to his father and said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Brian had taken Francy's room when she moved out and she said she didn't want it back (she took the couch, mostly, or bunked with the twins). It wasn't a big room (barely big enough for the bed, actually), but when they closed the door it was private.<p>

"Last chance to talk me out of it," Baxter said to his big brother.

Brian just laughed and lay down on his bed. "I don't think anybody was ever going to talk you out of it."

"Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

Brian couldn't believe it was the right thing, maybe, but Baxter wanted to know that Brian didn't think he was being completely dumb, either.

"I think I'm not the person to ask," Brian admitted. "I was in love with the same girl forever and that didn't work out so well for me. But it doesn't mean it won't work out for you, so…I don't know, Bax. I hope it does."

"You and Dinah seem good, though. Right?"

"We're still friends. She wouldn't let us not be friends," Brian said with a loving grin. "It's just..."

"Not the same?"

"We can't go back."

Baxter thought about what it had been like before Dinah got hurt. Before he'd fallen for Judy. Before he was a werewolf. Before his mother died. Before she got sick. All of it seemed like so long ago.

"I know."

"I've been using Ginger as an excuse not to..." Brian said softly. "If Levi thinks it's a stand about imprinting he won't push."

Just help Brian hook up with random girls in Seattle. His brother hadn't protested that (he was heartbroken, not dead). Baxter understood there was a difference.

"I didn't think you were pretending it was about imprinting. I thought it was."

"As your older brother, if you repeat this—"

"You will pound me into the ground. It's been eighteen years, Brian. I figured out how this brother thing works." Not that Brian would ever really hurt him (even now that they were wolves). But this would stay between them.

"I really did think that I would stay single until—no. Not even then. I decided I was just going to stay single forever. And having everyone say it was for Ginger, well, I can't help feeling everything should be about Ginger so it wasn't like I was lying. It felt true. Only..." Brain ran his hand through his hair. "Ever since Kara dumped him Levi's been..."

"Bitchy? Whiny? Annoying? Sexually frustrated?"

"Words I never really wanted to think about Levi, thank you." Since Baxter agreed, he let Brian continue: "And there's you and Judy and I'm happy for you guys, I really am, but I just—"

"Being a miserable, lonely hermit with Will for the rest of eternity doesn't seem like so much fun?"

"Bert has a plan for Will."

Being a miserable hermit all by yourself was even worse.

"Do I want to know what this plan is?" Baxter wondered, slowly. Bert was a good friend but sometimes his plots were a little _funny__. _

Bert and Brian had always been a little awkward around each other, because of Dinah. But since Dinah had...well, they'd be getting along a lot better now. But Baxter wasn't surprised when all Brian could do was shrug.

"I just know there's a plan and I got to thinking..."

"You kind of wish someone had a plan for you?"

"Not a plan. I didn't know how to balance Dinah and Ginger. It's not fair to whoever I'd be dating. I just..."

"It's better when you're not alone."

"Yeah."

"That's what the pack is for," he reminded Brian. Not gently, or anything, just plainly. It was the truth.

Brian grinned, showing off his teeth. "You wanna go for a run?"

There were worse things to do.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do this," Levi said as they leaned against the trees. Judy's sixteenth birthday was being held at the Black's, but Brian was off helping Dinah set up. Judy was, too. Her mother had insisted, so Levi made sure that Judy had other things to do. Supervising the food was distraction enough for his girlfriend, once she was sure he was okay doing this without her. Baxter was fine not having her there (as long as it worked, he didn't care how it happened).<p>

"My father may have mentioned that. Your father may have mentioned that. Lots of people have mentioned that."

"I'm going to be the last one," Levi reminded him. "So, for the record, you are aware that you don't have to do this. Judy would be fine if you had an imprint."

"I know."

"It's not so bad," Bert said. "Except where she almost dies. And hates your guts. But aside from that, it's pretty nice. It makes things less confusing. Sort of. I mean, not really, but sort of."

"That wasn't helpful," Levi said. "Frankly, I use imprinting as an excuse to oogle your sister. But it has some other benefits. If Bert hadn't imprinted, it might have been all weird and awkward with Judy. And imprinting increases our pathetically limited social circle and—"

"Occasionally, saves your life," Will said as he finally arrived. It wasn't open for conversation, of course, but imprinting had been good for him. "Don't do drugs, kids. Let's do this thing."

The four werewolves slipped into the trees, shedding clothing as they went, phasing as they headed deeper into the forest.

_Where do we want to do this?_ Levi asked. Glee cackled through him. That was no surprise. Levi _loved_ ordering people around.

_I found a clearing, _Bert offered. _I'd think we'd all fit._

Once they were in the clearing, though, even Levi calmed down.

_So how do we do this?_

_Baxter, I order you not to imprint, _Baxter offered in his best imitation of Levi's high and mighty tone. _Something like that._

_Brian's probably right,_ Will said. _We need to find a way to test it, otherwise, we have no idea if it can work._

_And like you said, there's no way to do that,_ Levi said. Brian and Will had gone in circles, avoiding the obvious answer, trying to find a way to determine if whatever picked their imprints trusted their Alpha more than itself.

_Sure there is_, Bert said quietly. _Brian's not here and Marley's dead, but you could practice on me._

_Or not,_ Will said with a bit of snarl. The kid would offer, but he wasn't doing it eagerly and Will was a big fan of keeping Bert happy.

_Kid,_ _you know my dad didn't come up with this, right?_ Levi said. _It never occurred to the old timers that I could do this. You know who it did occur to? Dinah. And she didn't say anything about you doing it. _Bert hadn't known that; Levi was unhappy by how surprised he was. _She doesn't hate you that much._

_Even if she did,_ Will said, because he was lousy at the comforting thing, _You stop imprinting on her without her permission and you're going to be very sorry. She gave you a pass when you imprinted because you couldn't help it. This—this she will kick your ass for._

_I could go back to the party and ask her, _Bert said because Will was right. _I'm sure she'd say yes._

_I don't know,_ Levi said. _Anyway, I have a better idea. Baxter, smash your head into that tree._

Levi didn't often use Alpha orders. His father had hated them—more than that, his father hadn't needed Alpha orders to keep his pack in line. Levi knew a real leader didn't need them, so he did his best without them. So Baxter wasn't used to the feeling that came over him just then, the compulsion in his legs, watching them move when he didn't want them to, struggling against Levi's insane commands the way he had for months when he first phased.

All that practice was for nothing. Levi said to smash his head into a tree—so Baxter smashed his head into a tree.

Hard.

_Baxter, bark,_ Levi said.

Baxter barked. His eyes were watering from the pain and he was pretty sure his brain was damaged, but Baxter barked.

_Baxter, bark out happy birthday._

The unholy glee that Levi had when he ordered Baxter around pissed Baxter off. They should have been past this.

_Baxter, don't ever imprint._

Baxter stared, head still ringing, mouth still open to bark something else. Levi barked happily.

_Baxter, bark the national anthem._

Baxter did. _Enough,_ Will said lightly and Levi stopped. Their Alpha was still far too amused with himself, but Baxter was too grateful that he hadn't had to smash his head on anything again to care. Stockholm syndrome—it was a thing.

_Felt like the other times did, _Levi said. _I think that's the best we can do._

Baxter shook his head, trying to clear it. He didn't feel different—well, he wouldn't. Levi said it should have worked. If it could work, Levi thought it had. It would be enough.

_Then let's get to my sister's sixteenth birthday, if you don't mind,_ Levi said. _Baxter, you good to go back?_ There was nothing else they could do. _Witnesses?_

_Don't call them that,_ Baxter said. Will and Bert had already started heading back. Even if they had come so they could watch...it's why Leah had put her foot down about Judy coming. Baxter could still hear her grumbling about how Judy had only _just_ turned sixteen. Baxter picked up the pace; she might not have been in the forest, but he was eager to see her now. It was a day for celebration—and Judy loved playing with balloons.

They dressed quickly. Even Levi had a shirt; Dinah had insisted and it wasn't worth the effort to fight her. Judy's school friends were coming. Most of the rez was coming, actually, because the invitation had been pretty open-ended and the weather was great. Lots of food had been ordered, an extra barbeque or two had been brought over, and the werewolves knew all about throwing big parties. Even his father was coming—Baxter thought Embry had organized a poker night for the retired werewolves.

"Smells good," Levi said as they stepped out of the forest. The four werewolves surveyed the bustling backyard, trying to spot the birthday girl. Brian waved, then disappeared inside the house—to get Judy, hopefully. Levi turned to Will, "You sure you can't stay?"

"Some of us have to work. And I hear Kara's coming. I don't really want to watch you be that pathetic."

"She probably won't show," Levi muttered. "Though it's for Judy so—what the hell is she wearing?"

Despite the strappy heels, Judy ran down the back porch and was hurrying through the grass towards them. The dress...Baxter wasn't sure where she'd gotten that since they weren't allowed new clothes, but he had never seen her in the sparkling red dress before (of course it was shiny). It was a tad low in the front, though Judy didn't look like she would fall out of it, so there shouldn't have been a problem.

Levi probably objected to how short it was. It was pretty short—better than that, it was semi-translucent, so that he could see the outline of her legs through the shiny, red material. Baxter briefly wondered if you could see through all of it. Or maybe Levi objected to the way it clung to her. She did have the body of a werewolf, after all. It was a very nice body. Baxter heartily approved of her body.

"How did it go?" Judy asked, stopping in front of him. Her arm came out for balance; he decided to be a helpful boyfriend and wrap his arms around her. "You missed me?"

"You look very nice," he managed to say, even with his dry mouth.

Her eyes glittered. Someone was very pleased with herself. Judy slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, smirk on her face just daring him to...well, he hadn't kissed her hours. That wasn't very polite of him.

She was tugging on his shirt, parting her lips, inviting him in. He didn't mean for the kisses to be quite so hard, quite so eager, but she looked edible tonight and he just wanted to—

"We're right here," Levi announced. From the other side, Will snapped, "Don't mind us."

They weren't the sort of people who liked being ignored.

"Hmm?" Judy glanced around, back and forth, back and forth. Bert waved and she remembered. She tried to take a step back, but Baxter didn't let her. In a minute, he'd let go. Soon. "How did it go?"

"We have no idea," Baxter admitted, trying not to stare at her exposed neck. "Levi may have given me brain damage."

She giggled. So much for love.

"Clearly not enough," Levi muttered.

Judy untangled herself from his arms and walked over to her brother. Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, she smiled up at him until he stopped glaring at Baxter. "Thank you so, so much."

"Happy Birthday, Jubes," Levi said before he hugged her.

Then she turned to her cousin and stamped her foot. "I can't believe you're not staying—and now the stupid heel is stuck and it's all your fault."

While Will promised he would send her happy birthday thoughts even as he worked (and went to clean her shoe), Levi stepped over to Baxter. "You can stop staring at her anytime."

"What?"

Levi laughed. "Hey, Bert. You thirsty?"

The two of them walked off; they'd be by the cooler if Baxter wanted to find them later. He took in the scenery while Judy said goodbye to her cousin. They had put balloons in the trees and set up a few tables with sparkling table clothes. There were party hats, too, and party favours (like they needed an excuse to make noise) scattered on top of the tables. There were chairs scattered across the yard and some old picnic blankets around, in case people didn't want to bother with sitting on furniture (sitting on the ground was actively encouraged). Most people hadn't started arriving yet, but they would, soon.

"Like it?" Judy asked, coming up beside him, making her way under his arm.

"I like it. I like you."

"I think you really do have brain damage."

"I think you need to wear that dress more often."

She blushed, but pressed closer just the same. "Mom and I went shopping in Port Angeles; she said I could get whatever I wanted."

"Your mom let you buy that?"

"I had to beg a bit." Judy bit her lip. "Okay, a lot. But it sparkles."

"It's nice."

"You've said that already." But she didn't seem to mind. "Come on. I'm starving."

She grabbed his hand and he let her tug him along after her.

* * *

><p>Baxter Uley turned into a werewolf. Regularly.<p>

The superpowers were appreciated, but that didn't mean he understood. Why him? What could he do? What was he supposed to do? The questions, he was beginning to think, were never going to stop.

But he had the pack.

And Judy.

Baxter figured he'd be okay.


End file.
